


Harry Potter Smut One-shots

by Joey888, orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-reversal, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Rape, Slavery, Smut, Toys, Twin-cest, Yaoi, Yuri, dub-con, m-preg, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 66,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey888/pseuds/Joey888, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Smut-shots I've written about The Harry Potter Series. I'm going to mark this as complete but I may update in the future if the mood strikes me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> We're doing our best to catch up!

ALL REQUESTS HAVE BEEN CANCELED. THERE WILL BE NO MORE ADDITIONS TO THIS STORY, EXCEPT SOME MINOR EXCEPTIONS. Thank you all for reading and requesting, but I have to stop this for my life's sake. 

You've all been amazing and wonderful! Thank you so much! Goodbye for this story.

-Severa Kelsa Malfoy


	2. Fleur/Tonks/Sirius (Request 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first request! I hope it meets the expectations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hating for bisexualism! If you can't take it, then go away!

Sirius was tired of being cooped up at Grimmauld Place. He had been stuck there for so long, it was driving him crazy! Not to mention he was also as horny as all get-out because when you get stuck in a house for multiple months in a row, that kind of happens.  
When everyone else was gone on order missions and what-not, Sirius had the house to himself, to release his desires in private (or so he thought).  
He trudged from where he had been sitting downstairs, up to his bedroom, his dick was already painfully hard and he was craving release.  
He opened the door to his bedroom and froze in shock at the sight before him.  
Fleur was laying on the bed, her body covered in sweat and her blond hair sticking to her body, her eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with lust, her perfectly shaped and perfectly naked body quivered as small mewls escaped her slightly parted lips, while Tonks was leaned down between her creamy thighs and doing a very thoroughly good job of eating her out.  
If Sirius hadn't already been as hard as a rock, he sure as hell would've been after seeing that.  
"T-tonks?" he stuttered, looking at her in disbelief.  
She looked up from her snack and smiled demurely at Sirius. "Hello, Sirius, can I help you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him in a way that said "Join us?"  
Fleur looked at him through her hazy eyes and moaned loudly at the thought of him pounding into her. "Sirius,..." she thrust her hips upwards in a wanting motion. "Pleeeease, Sirius." She whined when Tonks refused to let her touch herself.  
"Well, Sirius?" Tonks said. "Are you going to abandon a poor girl in need?" her lips were curled up into a smirky grin.  
Sirius knew that he shouldn't, knew that he should just walk out and pretend like he hadn't seen or heard anything,.....  
But like hell was that gonna happen. He walked all-the-way inside and locked the door behind him. "Why did you do this in my bedroom?" he asked as he undressed himself.  
Tonks smirked. "Maybe we were hoping things would turn out just like this." she said finger-combing part of Sirius's wild black hair as he, now fully naked, moved onto the bed along with them.  
Fleur was panting softly, because Tonks had her finger teasing along Fleur's lips,tracing the outlines, but never penetrating. Fleur, completely frustrated by this behavior, turned her pleading eyes to Sirius. "Sirius, please, I need you so much right now."  
Sirius just happens to be a sadistic son-of-a-bitch in bed (not like abuse, but like teasing and when it comes down to it, hard-as-it-gets fucking) and seeing Fleur laying there, legs spread, eyes pleading, just waiting for Sirius to shag her into the next month made that side of Sirius come out.  
He smirked down at the pretty part veela girl lying there. "What is it you want, Fleur?" he asked, letting his hand wander down her inner thighs as he positioned himself between her parted thighs.  
"I-I want you, Sirius." she moaned. "I want you now! Please, just stop teasing!" she cried as he rubbed the dripping head of his swollen, slightly purple cock against her entrance.  
Sirius smirked and pushed a little bit into her and pulled back out, just to delight in her cries and moans when he denied her what she wanted.  
"Oh for the love of Merlin!" She yelled, pushing herself off of the bed and in one smooth motion had made Sirius take her place. She didn't even hesitate and impaled herself on Sirius's leaking erection, making him groan as she slid completely onto his large cock, her tight, hot womanhood making him moan out in pleasure. "Bloody hell, Fleur." her growled. "Are you a virgin?" he had no idea what veela anatomy was like, but he was sure that it wouldn't have been quite so easy if she was.  
She shook her head as she began bouncing up and down on Sirius's prick, moaning out his name as well as several undistinguishable others.  
Tonks, who was merely enjoying watching the show, crawled over to Sirius and leaned down next to him and locked his lips in a heated kiss. He smirked up her and pulled away. "Maybe shorter hair would work?"  
Tonks chuckled at him. "Very well." she scrunched up her nose and screwed her eyes shut. Her purple hair changed, it got shorter and turned green with silver stripes in it.  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at it, but didn't comment as he pulled her back down for another kiss.  
After Fleur had came, Sirius could feel his climax was very close and he had a most wicked idea. He grabbed Fleur and pulled out of her, making her cry out softly as he deposited her on her knees before him and motioned for Tonks to do the same.  
He stood up and finished himself off with his hand, spurting thick, white ropes of cum onto the two girl's faces.  
When he was spent he stumbled off of the bed and headed into the shower, feeling finally sated for the first time in months.  
He smirked at himself in the mirror, maybe staying here wouldn't be all that bad anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for some reason have always thought of Veelas as kind of horny, sluts so that's kind of how I portrayed Fleur.
> 
> BTW Tonks' hair chsnged to Slytherin colors because I'm a Slytherin to the core and I will forever support them. -Severa Malfoy


	3. Naughty Little Kitsune (Bill/Harry Request 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants to play, but Harry is a naughty little tease.
> 
> Set after the death of Voldemort, Harry is 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my second request! *gasps* Oh my gosh! It's YAOI! *snickers* I love writing YAOI. 
> 
> Here we go everyone! I shall lead you deep into my body-filled dungeon where I brew my potions and write my stories. 
> 
> -Severa Malfoy

"Harry? Where are you, Luv?"  
Bill called, his voice ringing throughout his small flat.  
He looked in his and Harry's bedroom, but he wasn't there. He looked in the kitchen, but he wasn't there. He looked through the whole apartment calling Harry's name, but his little kitsune never came.  
"Dammit, Harry, where are you?!" Bill bellowed. He was worried and angry, and also he wanted Harry really bad.  
"No, need to yell so loudly." Harry's smooth voice sounded in his ear as a pair a slim arms wrapped around his waist and a small body pressed against his back.  
"For Merlin's sake, Harry, don't worry me like that." Bill said turning around and hugging his boyfriend tightly.  
Harry chuckled and nuzzled at Bill's chest. "But it's so cute when you go around franticly calling my name."  
"Where were you hiding, anyways?" Bill asked.  
Harry giggled. "I was hiding under the invisibilty cloak on our bed."  
Bill smirked at this newfound information and gave Harry's arse a small squeeze. "You've been a naughty little kitsune, haven't you?" he asked brushing his fingers along Harry's silky tail.  
Harry nodded, falling into Bill's trap. "Very naughty kitsune."  
With an evil look, Bill whisked Harry up into his arms. "You've been so naughty, my little kitsune, you must be punished." the handsome werewolf said with a evil grin that made Harry shiver.  
"Nooooo." Harry groaned, throwing his upper body back. "The full moon is tomorrow night and last time you took me this close to your change, you damn near ripped my arse apart!" Harry yelled, attempting to scramble out of Bill's arms, but failing miserably.  
Bill simply tightened his hold on Harry's much smaller body and carried him into their bedroom.  
"Bill, please, not right—" Harry abruptly stopped his words when Bill spelled their clothes off and Bill's erection pressed up against his backside in a very teasing way. "No." he said wiggling in the werewolf's grasp. "I just want to sleep."  
Bill chuckled huskily in Harry's ear. "Your words say one thing, but your body says another." he smirked and Harry mentally shouted every swear he knew at his erect cock.  
Harry whined slightly when Bill dumped him on the bed and began to cover his naked body with kisses.  
Occasionally Bill would brush against Harry's erection or pinch one of his nipples sharply, but he stayed almost completely away from the sensitive parts of Harry's body, making the younger boy wimper.   
Harry's ears were pressed flat against his head and his tail swished, in a very displeased manner, between his legs.  
Bill pressed a small kiss to the inside of Harry's thigh and it was the breaking point of the younger boy. "Oh, for the love of Dumbledore, just fuck me already!" Harry cried, unable to restrain himself, he bucked his hips up, searching for any kind of friction against his aching cock.  
Bill smirked and slid his thumb over the slit of Harry's cock, already dripping pre-cum.  
"But, I thought you wanted to sleep." Bill teased.  
"Dammit, Bill, I would've been sleeping! Now fuck me already!" he yelled loudly.  
Bill chuckled darkly. "But of course, my little kitsune." he flipped Harry over and pulled his arse into the air.   
Harry gasped as he felt something slick and wet fill his insides and he realized that Bill had used a lubricating charm. "Billllll." he whined, wiggling his ass as the eldest Weasley positioned himself at Harry's entrance.  
"You have no idea how hot you look right now, do you?" Bill asked teasingly pushing against Harry without penetrating him.  
Harry glared at Bill and growled, exposing his little sharp, pointed teeth. "Now." he demanded. "Or I will go stay with Ron and Hermione until after the NEXT full moon!"  
Bill, needing no further prodding, plunged into Harry's tight warm heat.  
Both men groaned out their approval of eachother as they connected in the most intimate of ways.  
But Bill couldn't keep himself still, let alone gentle, and began to thrust in and of Harry's arse at a rapid fire pace, making the other boy scream and cry at the intense pleasure he was recieving when Bill hit that one spot with each and every thrust.  
Harry panted and tried to match Bill's thrusts as he stroked himself, but ended up losing his concentration and letting himself be fucked into the mattress by his horny, in-heat, sexy-as-all-hell, werewolf boyfriend.  
"Bloody hell, Harry!" Bill cried out as he came deep inside of his cute kitsune boyfriend who had spent himself, just seconds before, showering the bed sheets in his sticky cum.  
Bill pulled his softening cock out of Harry and layed next to the panting boy.   
"You wanna take a shower?" Bill asked after a little bit, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, who shook his head and moaned.   
Bill smirked and hoisted Harry into his arms. "Of course you do!" he said carrying Harry off to have more fun.

(Yeah, it sucks, I know. I'm sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW all those who request, please review your request after it's been posted and tell me what you think! Thank you so much!  
> Please share! I'll update on the weekends, but not the weekdays, so all requests during the week SHOULD be posted during the following weekend.


	4. Severus/Draco (my own request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm disappointed, I must say. I have 900+ reads and a mere two requests. I love the 900+ reads of course, but I wish I had more requests.  
> Please R&R! 
> 
> -Severa Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Severus coz I love Draco/Severus!

Draco woke up in a crabby mood, crabbier than usual anyways.  
Draco was losing sleep,....a lot of sleep. His already pale skin was simply getting paler and deep purple rings under his eyes only looked darker when contrasting against his deathly pale skin.  
What was the reason for Draco's loss of sleep?  
He refused to let himself sleep, if possible,...at all.  
Because when Draco slept, Draco dreamed.  
And when Draco dreamed, it usually became indecent and sexual.  
And if it became indecent and sexual, it probably included Severus Snape.  
And if it included Severus Snape, Draco usually ended up with a hard-on during all his potions class cause he can't get the damned dream Snape out of his head.  
And that's a really big problem!  
Draco lay atop his mattress sheets, moaning to himself as he stroked his erect penis.  
He hated the way the stupid dreams affected his body and his mind.  
He felt like he was losing it every time he looked at Snape and remembered those delicious dreams.  
He wondered if Snape was as good a lover as the dreams depicted him.  
For some reason Draco believed he would be. Just imagining those powerful hands,...that domineering voice, the feel of him moving inside of him....  
Draco spilled his hot sticky cum over his hand and stomach as he lay there mentally cursing himself for jerking off to the thoughts of his potions teacher.  
Draco was glad that his father had insisted he had his own room, because Merlin knows what would happen if anyone else found out about his wild fantasies.  
"Scourgify." (I don't actually know the cleaning spell DX) Draco said lazily cleaning himself and his bed, which was typically decorated in the slytherin green and silver colors.  
He dressed slowly, he had no need to hurry, after all he had woken up at 5:30.  
He moaned softly and behaving in a very un-Malfoy like way threw himself atop the bed and lay there deciding wether or not to throw a fit. But as he was deciding, his eyes fluttered closed...

Draco once again woke up, but thi time to an enirely different scene from his bedroom alltogether.  
He was shocked at first when he recognized Professor Snape lying in the bed next to him, his next shock came when he realized both persons were naked and pushed very closely to eachother.  
Draco attempted to get up, but found himself being held down by the heavy, muscular arm lying across his chest.  
Draco's eyes widened as Snape seemed to wake up. "Hello, Draco." He said in a very alluring voice as he sat up, exposing his muscular chest, that for some reason had small bruises marking all across his pale skin. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
Draco was extremely confused. "I'm fine, I guess." he said yawning lightly. His grey eyes took in his surroundings. "Um,..where am I?" Draco asked sitting up, making sure to keep his waist down covered up.  
Severus smirked. "You have no memories of last night?" he asked with a deep chuckle that sent chills up Draco's spine.  
Draco shook his head and whimpered softly as it made head pound painfully. "Dreams don't usually hurt." he moaned, holding his head.  
Severus smirked. "Last night you appeared outside of my personal chambers asking for a potion to take away your dreams. As I was brewing it you fell asleep on my bed and I let you stay there."  
Draco's eyes widened. "D-did you give me the potion?" He asked, almost not wanting to know what he could've revealed through his damned dreams.  
Severus shook his head. "I finished it and then came to bed with you." he said. "I must say it was very entertaining."  
Draco felt a wave of dread wash over his body. "Oh god, no." he said. "No, no, no, no. Please tell me I didn't sleep talk."  
A strange look crossed Severus's face and he started laughing. "No, not at all." he chuckled. "You're a very clingy bed mate, Draco."   
Draco began to feel sick to his stomach when it dawned on him where those funny little bruises on Severus's chest had come from. "Oh Merlin..." he moaned, softly brushing his fingers over one of the hot, dark bruises. "D-did I do that?" his voice was barely a whisper.  
Severus smirked and nodded. "Yes, you did." he softly grabbed Draco's shoulder and pulled him closer. "And I do believe you promised me something....more." he said huskily, pulling Draco into his lap.  
Draco was now relieved because he knew that if Snape was proposing something like this then it must be a dream. He rested his hands on Severus's shoulders and half-smiled shyly up at the older man. "Malfoy's are always men of their word." he said leaning up and kissing Severus softly.   
Draco was beginning to wish this wasn't a dream because it was so much more incredible than usual when Severus's firm lips moved sensuously against his own. Draco's lips parted almost pleadingly when Severus's tongue ran along his soft lips. The young boy moaned softly against his teacher and moved closer, making to straddle Severus's waist. "Something...more?" Draco whispered, making his intentions clear.  
Severus smirked. "Yeah,...more..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more yummy stories when I get requests.


	5. Neville/Draco (Request #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Neville/Draco! That's like one of the cutest pairings in the whole HP fandom!  
> I will work my hardest to make it worthy of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My third request and I've already got almost 1000 reads. Wow! I'm shocked, because I've never even got 500 before. Love you all!
> 
> -Severa Malfoy

Neville was happy with his life, but he was lonely. After he had left the wizarding world, he almost never saw his old mates anymore and he found it hard to make friends in the muggle world. So he lost himself in caring for the small greenery he owned.

Neville was standing next to the sales counter marking down the progress on his newest exotic plant he had procured.  
The bell rung, signalling that someone had entered the shop, Neville looked up and had a shock as he saw who it was.

What was Draco Malfoy doing here? Neville questioned as his eyes followed the handsome man as he walked around the store slowly, looking at everything.   
Neville took that time to observe Draco. His hair wasn't slicked back, instead it was parted slightly to the right of his centerline and fell over his head in soft waves, he had gotten slightly taller and his body had filled out nicely, all of his child softness was gone from his face and was replaced by a angular jaw and prominent cheek bones.

Neville suddenly noticed that Draco had come to a stop in front of him and was watching him with an amused smile as he openly stared.

Neville blushed brightly at being caught staring and quickly averted his eyes from Draxo's many eye-catching attributes. He cleared his throat. "Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, forcing him to look Draco in the eye.

Draco nodded slowly. "I was hoping to find some pretty flowers for my mother." he said softly. His voice was slightly deeper as well, Neville noticed.

"Well, what's the occasion?" Neville asked opening his inventory list. "You probably want them to stand out a little?" He said walking from behind the counter and to one of the tables of flowers.

Draco looked down. "They're for her grave." his voice was sad and tired.

Neville looked up in surprise at the news and saw Draco's eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Neville felt waves of sadness wash over him. In the last few years he had been forced to bury the last of his family and he knew how it felt to have no one left. 

Without really thinking it out Neville reached out and pulled Draco into a comforting hug. Words weren't needed as the two lonely souls connected through the bonds of loss and pain.

Neville hadn't planned for it to be anything more than an innocent, comforting hug, but when Draco kissed him,....it became so much more.

Kissing, thent touching, two lonely people craving the feel of another. 

Neville put up the closed sign on his shop and led Draco to the back of the store where he lived. 

Both knew what was coming and neither objected at all.

Their clothes were shed on the way across the room to the bed. Neville softly layed the white-blond boy on his back in the center of the bed.  
His eyes roving over the soft milky skin of Draco's body, his hands doing the same. Dipping into each and every curve and contour of his body. 

Neither could take much foreplay and soon Neville had lubed himself and Draco's insides with a lubricating spell. 

Draco moaned softly as Neville breached his virgin entrance. His face was screwed up with pain, but it was quickly washed away when Neville's manhood brushed against a certain spot inside if him that made him arch up and let out a small mewl of pleasure. 

Neville looked at Draco and felt a sudden wave of an unknown emotion rushing through him as he thrusted into the stormy-eyed boy. He didn't think it was love,.....yet, but maybe with a little nurturing it could be.

Draco held onto Neville's powerful shoulders and brought his lips up to connect with his in a sweet kiss, a thanking kiss. 

When the boys had both spent theirselves, they layed atop the sheets, tangled in a mess of arms and legs. 

Draco looked at Neville with a soft smile on his face. "Thank you for this." he said brushing the back of his fingers across Neville's cheeks.

Neville smiled back at him and kissed him softly and pulled Draco closer to him. "You're welcome. We can talk tomorrow." he said with a yawn and another kiss. This kiss was a promise of many, many tomorrows to come.

-Severa Malfoy


	6. Unexpected love (Remus/Draco Request #4? or #5?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Draco is definitely a pairing I've never explored before, but as soon as I considered it I latched onto the many possiblities it brings and hope to do it justice in this one-shot.
> 
> To my dear requester, thank you for the inspiring comment! I would love to hear your thoughts on the finished product of your taste and my imagination. 
> 
> Thanks to all who have requested so far! Please continue with the requests!

Remus was sitting alone in the small livingroom of the house that he shared with Harry.  
After Sirius died, Remus had taken Harry under his wing and brought him into his home.  
'If he lives with Harry why is he alone?' you ask? Well, because Harry currently has a guest and Remus isn't happy about it.  
How was the werewolf supposed to know that DRACO MALFOY of all people was his mate?! He wasn't mad about his mate being the attractive boy, he was FURIOUS because he knew Draco would never accept him as his mate.  
Remus had a hard time even telling Harry, and Harry was the person he trusted most.  
The fact that he finally had the one thing he had been searching for his whole (werewolf) life and found it only to not be able to have it, was killing him!  
The sandy-haired man put the book he had been attempting to read to the side and stood slowly.  
He ran his hand through his hair and began to pace the floor as he stewed over his predicament. He couldn't very well just walk up to the boy and say "Hey, you're my mate and I want to make love to you." now could he? He'd scare the boy half out of his wits.  
Remus growled softly under his breath and stalked away to his bedroom to sulk, making sure to hold his breath as he passed the room Draco was currently inhabiting.

Remus dropped his robes and, not even bothering to put on his pajamas, dropped into bed fully naked. He dove under the thick, fluffy comforter and quickly fell asleep.

At some point during the night Remus's heightened werewolf senses awoke him when he heard his bedroom door creak open.  
He cracked his eyes opened, expecting to see Harry standing there looking like he had the sun flare, but to his utmost surprise instead of a crazed, wild, green-eyed, black-haired boy, it was a sleepy-looking, platinum blond, with grey, half-lidded eyes and a pillow clutched to his chest.  
"Draco?" Remus mumbled looking up at him. "What are you doing? It's gotta be 1:30 at least."  
The blond boy covered his mouth as a yawn escaped him. "Haaaaarry wouldn't quit kicking me." he complained sleepily. "And when I told him to stop, he kicked me out and told me to come sleep with you."  
Remus mentally reminded himself to kill Harry later, but for now he patted the bed next to him. "Okay, you can sleep here." He said, scooting over to give the boy plenty of space.  
Soon after which Remus discovered had done no good whatsoever, because as soon as Draco nodded off, he curled up to Remus and clung to him as he slept.  
Remus had to admit that he loved to be so close to his mate and to be able to hold him, but a MUCH bigger problem arose when his body decided that it wanted more than just to hold Draco.  
Remus panicked when Draco's legs tangled in his own, because that brought them close enough that the blond would DEFINITELY feel Remus's erection if he woke up.  
Remus softly attempted to disentangle his body from Draco's, but froze when a small chuckle sounded from the boy laying next to him.  
"Hiding something, Remus?" came his smooth, silky voice as his eyes opened partially to stare at Remus from under his thick lashes.  
Remus was a little confused and completely terrified that the boy had discovered his secret.  
Draco pushed himself up and, to Remus's surprise, instead of leaving, the blond boy straddled Remus's stomach, just above the dip of his thighs. "Harry told me your little secret." Draco whispered.  
Remus's eyes widened and a string of curses escaped his mouth as he looked away, blushing furiously.  
"So, it's true?" Draco purred seductively as he leaned down closer to Remus. "I'm your mate."  
Remus was now a little more than confused and wondered what the boy was playing at, but it all came abundantly clear when Draco's smooth, perfectly shaped, rosy lips met Remus's firm, rough ones.  
"I suppose then if we are mates, we should act like it." Draco murmured a spell and his clothes disappeared to Merlin knows where and Remus was completely shocked by the turn of events.  
Here was his mate, naked, and willing and he was just sitting there staring.  
Remus's instincts took over and in one quick motion he reversed the positions and Draco was laying on his back with Remus hovering over him.  
Draco chuckled. "Somehow I got the feeling I would be bottoming." he said. "Use plently of lube, please." he blushed slightly. "I-I've never done this before."  
Remus nodded and summoned a jar of a creamy gel-like substance from his dresser and applied it liberally to his already throbbing cock and his fingers that he used to prep Draco for what was to come.  
Draco was surprisingly easy to enter after he had been stretched by Remus's thick fingers, but it was still a rather painful ordeal for the youngest Malfoy.  
But when Remus started his thrusts Draco's pain was washed away in a torrent of pleasure and he was soon begging for more, which Remus gladly gave to him.

When they were finally done Remus lay next to his mate happily. 

He was now complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the term 'sun flare' from the Maze runner series.


	7. Let me help you. (Remus/Severus Request #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sirius dies there is a large banquet held in his honor at Grimmauld place.  
> Remus is broken up over Sirius dying and Severus decides to help at said banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of this story! I salute you, requester!

Sirius is gone.

Sirius is gone.

Sirius is gone.

The words replayed through Remus's brain as he moved slowly throughout the crowds over the mourning.  
Chanting in his brain, the words seemed almost too horrible to actually be true.   
He kept thinking that Sirius would pop out of the fireplace suddenly and say "Thanks for the party, guys, but I'm not dead!" and they'd all laugh and life would go back to normal.  
But in his heart of hearts,...Remus knew his life would never again be normal.

Remus's heart clenched painfully and he was sure he would soon break from the built up pain and stress.  
In his slow, but steady pace of agonized walking, Remus passed a room where he accidentally caught a glimpse of Harry snogging one of the Weasley twins. At first Remus was shocked and appalled, but when he saw tears leaking from the raven-haired boy's eyes he understood that Harry was seeking a different kind of comfort.   
Remus hurried away, not wishing to deny the boy that.

Remus, wishing to get away from the many mourners, walked down a small darked hallway. He gasped softly when a strong hand clasped his arm. He looked back in surprise, but due to the darkness of the hallway, Remus was barely able to make out the black shape of a man as he was pressed against the wall. Not in a rough way, but in a tender way.   
"Let me help you." a soft whisper by his ear accompanied by a soft kiss to his neck.  
Remus couldn't quite place the voice in his grief-clouded mind, but he didn't exactly care, he just wanted the pain to go away.  
"Let me help you." the mysterious person pressed a harder kiss to Remus's neck and a small bite along side it  
Remus nodded slowly. "O-okay." he said softly.  
The black stranger chuckled darkly as he ground against Remus, his arousal sparking Remus's and eliciting a delicious moan fron the werewolf's parted lips.  
"Your lips are so pretty." the stranger purred seductively. "I can just imagine them wrapped tightly around my cock as I fuck your hot mouth."   
The stranger's words apperantly had the desired effect, as they made Remus fully hard in a matter of 20 seconds. But of course he wasn't finished.  
He ground against Remus while quietly whispering in his ear.  
"You're gonna spread those pretty legs of yours for me, aren't you?" the stranger's voice was becoming deeper and lustier with each word as he subtly slipped his hands into the front of Remus's robes and softly squeezed Remus's thigh, making him moan softly.   
"Yes." Remus said nodding his head. Not even caring that he was being undressed under his robes by a man that he didn't even know the identity of and willing agreeing to be his bitch.  
Remus shrugged the negative thoughts away, life was screwed, he may as well take what he can before it's over.  
Remus's mind was snapped back to the present when he felt a pair of lips connecting to his.   
He eagerly parted his lips and granted the stranger's tongue entrance to his mouth.  
What was that flavor that came along with it? A smoky, fruity, chocolatey flavor. It was completely wierd, but he smiled when he realized who it was that was kissing him.  
"Severus." he moaned softly when their lips parted.  
A slightly startled chuckle came from Remus's captor's lips. "You figured me out." he said. "Do you still want me when you know who I am?" he whispered.  
Remus paused momentarily to ponder this question, but it was a mere 5 seconds and he nodded. "Yes, I want you, Severus." he said grinding his erection against Severus's to show him just how much he wanted him.  
Remus could actually FEEL Severus smirking in the darkness as the sound of shuffling clothes filled the hallway.  
After a little bit Severus's strong hands gripped Remus's thighs and lifted him up, Remus locked his legs around Severus's waist and he felt a surge of pure, undiluted passion fire through his body when Severus's hot, leaking cock pressed up against his anus.  
Remus gripped Severus's shoulder to support himself and took a deep calming breath. "You can go now." he whispered quietly.  
Severus pushed slowly, his own natural lubrication, providing well enough to penetrate the werewolf, making Severus beleive that Remus was no stranger to having a cock in his arse.  
Remus moaned softly and, to Severus's humored surprise, let out a small yip when he brushed against his prostate.   
Severus chuckled again at Remus's moans and the way he wiggled against him when he refused to move.  
"Severus, please." Remus said softly, slightly ashamed to be begging Severus of all people to shag him, but doing it nonetheless.  
Severus smirked and pulled out until just his head was inside of the werewolf, then with a powerful thrust, buried himself balls-deep into Remus.  
The handsome werewolf threw back his head and would've let out a howl of anguished pleasure, but Severus quickly covered his mouth with a kiss, preventing any sound from coming out except a muted moan.  
Remus finished his release quickly and Severus shortly after him.

Remus left with a smile on his face.


	8. A place to belong (Remus/Draco Request #6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Draco/Remus! Yaysies!  
> (yes, I'm a YAOI-loving explicit smut-writing fanfiction author that can still say 'yaysies' and not feel like a total idiot. Respect)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: To my dear requesters! I use your ideas and your pairings, but everything you don't SPECIFY is left completely up to me!  
> So I'm sorry if they aren't what you were expecting.

Remus sat alone at some random muggle strip club, washing away his sorrows and lonliness with a large bottle of the strongest drink the club had and a very clear view of the center stage where 4 people were atop it in various stages of undress.  
His bored eyes roved slowly over the first female, her top half exposed completely and her bottom half covered only by a small thong. Remus wasn't particularly impressed and his gazed moved on to the other, her head was almost entirely shaved and covered in muggle piercings that reminded him of dark magic signs. With a small snort of distaste he looked on to the first boy, his hair was brown and his face was handsome enough, but he was 'occupied' with one of the girls and that left only the final boy, his hair was a white-blond that was almost blinding under the lights of the stage, his shirt was gone and the exposed skin was smooth and creamy, his pants were loose, but dipped dangerously low, making Remus want to get a better look at him.  
Remus didn't know if it was his very drunken state or that he hadn't gotten a good look at the boy's face, but when their eyes connected, looks over dawning comprehension appeared on both faces. "Bloody hell!" Remus whispered to himself as he watched Draco shake himself out of his shocked daze and continue the show.  
Remus's eyes were completely glued to the scene until Draco turned to him with a look of mortified pleading, then Remus looked away. In fact he vacated his seat and went away for a little bit.

(Remus goes off and does secret stuff)

After the show Draco was preparing to go home when the manager told him that he had a request for Draco from a customer. £10'000 for one night alone with the boy.  
Draco accepted immediately, he needed the money badly.  
He dressed in his casual muggle clothes and went out to meet the person who had asked for him.

Remus looked up when the door opened, a small smile crossed his face when Draco came in looking confused. He seemed to understand when he saw Remus standing there.  
"£10'000 pounds just for me?" Draco said, attempting to hide his brokeness behind his usual passive, uncaring facade. "I'm flattered."  
Remus shook his head and chuckled under his breath. "Are you coming or not?" he asked, pointing to the door.  
Draco seemed to consider it and he nodded, following Remus as he walked out into the night.

"So, why did you leave the wizarding world?" Draco asked Remus when they got back to Remus's apartment.  
"You had good friends and family there,...people who cared about you."  
Remus shrugged as he sprawled himself out across half the couch, leaving the other half for Draco.  
"Harry and Ginny got married, he didn't need me anymore. James and Sirius are gone, even Nymphadora is gone." he sighed sadly. "They're all gone and I'm all that's left."  
Draco nodded sadly and sat next to him. "My dad died in azkaban, my mom died shortly afterwards, it was just a year ago, that's when I left the wizarding world, there was nothing left for me there."  
Remus chuckled wryly. "Yeah, look at us,...the two outcasts. Where do we belong?"  
Draco's face dropped and his cheeks reddened. "I want to belong somewhere, Remus." he said, climbing into his lap and leaning against his chest. "I saw the way you were looking at me, there must be something about me that you like." he paused momentarily. "Let me stay with you." he pleaded softly. "I want to belong somewhere, and right now I want it to be with you."  
Remus looked down at Draco, his hazy, alcohal-affected mind not fully understanding everything, but he nodded nonetheless. "Yes, I want you." he said softly. "You're such a pretty boy." he smiled, running his hand through Draco's hair as he said it.  
Draco blushed and smiled back. "Thank you." he looped his arms around Remus's neck and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
Remus wrapped his arms around Draco's body and hoisted the younger boy up in his arms and he walked down the hall to his bedroom.  
Draco, knowing what was going on, released Remus and stripped himself and Remus as soon as the werewolf released him.  
The platinum blond set about sucking Remus's cock and getting it very wet for the events to come.  
Draco's skilled mouth almost sent Remus over the edge, but he pulled away in time and instead layed on his back in front of Remus.  
Remus picked up Draco legs and put them over his shoulders, giving him a better position as he readied himself and prepared Draco.  
"Remus, I'm fine." Draco assured him when Remus froze everytime Draco so much as twitched.  
Draco was by no means a virgin, but when it came down to it, he could sure as hell feel like it, practically milking the cum from Remus's cock as he released into the white-blond boy.  
Draco came shortly after that, spurting his thick white semen all over his stomach and Remus's hand that had been stroking him.  
Draco smiled up at Remus as he recovered from his sex high.  
Remus panted softly and layed next to the younger boy. "You can stay." he said kissing Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that a broken Draco would be like a clingy child and so that's how I depicted him in the story.


	9. (Narcissa/Harry Request #7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa/Harry I'm making it up as I go along so I don't know what's gonna happen yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa Malfoy and Harry Potter? I've always thought of her as more of his mother than his lover, but I'll see what I can do.

"HARRY, THE MOVIE'S STARTING!"  
"DRACO MALFOY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT INFERNAL MUGGLE DEVICE AROUND ME!"  
"My apologies father. I wouldn't have to if Harry would just GET THE BLOODY HELL IN HERE!"  
"Sorry to keep you waiting."  
Harry walked down the stairs, smiling sheepishly, but trying to hide it.  
The tall, angry, silvery-blond man that was Lucius Malfoy looked at Harry for a brief moment then whirled around and walked away, practically gliding in that creepy way only ex-death eaters could pull off.  
Harry felt a small shiver run up his spine as he watched the intimidating man leave.   
When the door closed behind him Harry breathed a sigh of relief and went and sat on the large, very comfortable sofa next to Draco.  
The youngest Malfoy chuckled at Harry. "What's up with the look of terror?" Draco asked, chuckling as Harry tensed up at the mention of his behavior.   
Harry shook his head to clear it and chuckled nervously. "I-I'm just a little on edge." Harry said. "You know, everyone in this house has assisted in a plot to kill me, so it's a little bit difficult to get at ease." He gulped when he remembered what had transpired just minutes before in the name of 'relaxing'.  
Harry shuddered softly as visions of smooth, bare, milky-white skin flitted before his eyes.   
As the ridiculous muggle movie started playing, Harry started getting bored and his mind began to wander....leaving Draco to his movie, Harry drifted off to visit his memories of earlier in the day.

oOo

"Ma'am, we really shouldn't be doing this."  
Harry could hardly believe his words as they escaped his mouth. He wanted this....badly, and the tent in his trousers was enough proof of that.  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't." whispered the beautiful woman, lying underneath of him on the large, plush bed. "And my name is Narcissa, from now on you call me that."  
Her body was bare and Harry was having the hardest time reminding himself that he should NOT be getting ready to shag his friend's mother, and most certainly NOT be wanting it like a sex-starved 21-year-old.  
"Harry, the movie's gonna be here in 25 minutes!" Draco's voice echoed from behind the closed doors of Narcissa's chambers. "Has mum finished finding you 'appropriate clothes' yet?"  
Narcissa smirked up at Harry. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are to call me mother at all times!" she said, just loudly enough for it to scare the shit out of Draco. "If you think you could find something better for him to wear, by all means do join us."  
Harry had just enough time to panic, before a soft chuckle sounded from behind the door.   
"Like hell I will." Draco said. "Sorry, Harry. You're on your own." the sound of footsteps receding echoed through the halls and then disappeared.  
Harry was shocked, his mouth, which was hanging half open, was quickly occupied when Narcissa kissed him. The hunger and passion in her kiss pushed away all of Harry's previous thoughts and he kissed her back, the room was filled with sounds of their moans and the sound of rustling clothing as Harry shed his clothes, leaving him as naked as Narcissa.  
Harry was actually flattered when Narcissa spread her legs, giving him easy access to her entrance that was already soaking wet. Her natural juices running down the crack of her arse and making a small pool on the sheets.  
Harry swiped his thumb over the slit of his weeping cock, gathering the pre-cum collecting there and spreading it over his length, hoping to make it wet, even though Narcissa probably was wet enough to easily get inside without trouble.  
Harry held her hips, prevening her from moving, as he leaned down and tentatively licked at her heat, making the older woman moan and try to buck her hips up.  
Harry smirked and did it again, reveling in the way she moaned and writhed under his ministrations.  
"Harry, now!" Narcissa demanded. "Before Draco comes back."  
Harry pulled back and with a nod from the lovely woman, plunged himself deep inside of her.

oOo

Tremors ran through Harry's body at the memory.  
He had most definitely enjoyed being with her, it had been some of the best straight sex Harry had ever had before.  
He remembered the way calm, cool and collected Narcissa Malfoy had become a panting, writhing, pleading mess when he fucked her.

He smirked as he looked over at Draco.

He wondered if all the Malfoy's were like that....


	10. REQUEST CHALLENGE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, y'all! I got a fun surprise for everybody! Read on and check it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All who read this are required to participate. (jk, but please do!)

Guess what?! I've decided that since I've got such a good reaction to my story (1800+ reads) I'd do something fun for you all! (and me)

Okay, I'm gonna set a time limit from today (2014/09/20) to 2014/09/27, within that time all the wonderful readers of this story (users AND guests) can send me CHALLENGE requests.

I don't have any specific type of challenge, it can be any. Song, quotes, poem, random, ect,ect,ect. Whatever.

Only 1 request per person!

The most creative challenge request sent in by 2014/09/27 will be awarded a prize!

I'll be the judge (with my bestie) of the requests and the prize is...

A full-scale (10+ chapters) HP fanfiction with the pairing of the winner's choice! (In my mind that's awesome!)

I hope you'll all latch onto this idea and request away!


	11. Harry/Hermione (Request #8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first challenge request! (if this is not please tell me so and I'll change it.)  
> It's Harry/Hermione set during HPB sometime when the common room is empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Hermione's put silencing charms on the room so nobody say 'wouldn't someone hear them?"  
> OOCness past this point. especially on Hermione's part.

Harry had never thought of what would happen when he went back to the common room so late at night. He had been out on one of his obsessively following Draco Malfoy runs and wanted to come back and sleep, sadly sleep was not what was awaiting him.  
Instead he was greeted by Hermione's sensuous form draped sexily over the large sofa that was decorated in Gryffindor colors.  
Harry froze in shock and surprise at the sight of his best friend lying on the couch, smiling demurely and looking up at him from under her thick lashes.  
"Hermione?" he asked increduously. "What in the name of Merlin,......are you doing?" he asked, deciding that he didn't want to know why Hermione was lying in such a sexual...such an un-Hermione position.  
"I've been waiting for you, Harry." she said, practically purring the words as she shifted and moved to stand, and in the process, exposing to Harry the extremely embarassing and arousing fact that Hermione was completely naked under her robes.  
"Mione, what are you—"  
Harry's words were cut off when Hermione practically pounced on him, knocking him backwards into a strategically placed chair.  
"What the hell, Mione?!" Harry shouted as Hermione's nimble fingers dove into his robes.  
A high-pitched squeak escaped Harry's lips when Hermione squeezed his limp cock through his trousers. The emerald-eyed boy was confused and tired, but he was also getting hard, thanks to Hermione's skilled fingers working their magic through the thin material of his trousers.  
"See, Harry?" Hermione whispered, ghosting her lips along his jawline that was just showing the first tell-tale sighs of facial hair. "I can make you feel so good." her voice was seductive, sexy and messing with Harry's thoughts. Not that he could think anything sensible with Hermione groping him and placing kisses and licks down his neck, stopping every now and then to suck at a especially delectable spot of Harry's tasty skin.  
The raven-haired boy let out a weak moan from the feelings. "Oh Merlin that feels so—"  
His eyes flew open and he stiffened against her. "No, Hermione!" he cried. "What are you doing?!"  
The brown-haired girl smirked at him, not at all put off by his obvious rejection. "Making you feel good." she answered simply.  
"But why me?" he asked. "Why not Ron? And why NOW?"  
Hermione's smirk dropped. "I don't want Ron, I want you, Harry." she said. "Sirius is gone, Harry. He's not coming back and that made me think that it could be you or me next and I want this while I still can have it!"  
The harsh reality of it hit Harry like a slap to the face and he felt himself slowly nodding in agreement.  
"Yes, but, Hermione—"  
This time his words were cut off by Hermione's soft lips on his own, moving tenderly as if begging for a response.  
With a sigh of defeat Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's body and returned her kiss with a passion he hadn't known existed inside of himself.  
Hermione's hands once again traveled to his waist. This time, instead of groping, Hermione undid his pants and after struggling to remove them, just vanished them instead, letting Harry's now fully-erect cock spring free and peek out of his robes looking much like Nagini would peeking out of Voldemort's robes.  
Hermione wrapped her hand around the engorged, weeping cock, like it was a highly revered trophy and stroked it slowly.  
Harry began moaning and clutching at Hermione's body. His hands slipped inside her robes and he grasped at her chest, massaging her prematurely developed breasts and rolling her hard nipples between his forefinger and thumbs.  
Hermione let out small mewls of approval as Harry toyed with her breasts and nipples. A tremor ran through her body, her entire physical form was alive with energy flowing directly to her lower stomach and her dripping vagina.  
She released Harry's cock and lifted herself, hovering slightly above him and slowly lowering herself onto his swollen cock, crying out at the intense feeling of being filled to the brim as she slid the whole way onto his cock.  
Harry winced at the brown-haired girl's tight walls squeezing around his throbbing member. Her very robes were hanging open and in Harry's mind, seeing his cock disappear into her was about the damn sexiest thing he had ever saw.  
Hermione panted and using Harry's shoulder's as a balance, picked her body up and dropped back down on him with a loud scream of delight.  
Harry's face was flushed as he thrusted his hips up in time with her.  
She was a beautiful sight to behold, moaning, panting, hair-flying, skin glistening with a small sheen of sweat, her eyes closed, breasts bouncing as she practically jumped up and down on Harry's prick like it was a fucking spring, driving them both to the peak of human pleasure and beyond, crying out in complete ecstacy as they came.  
Hermione collapsed against Harry and panted as she experienced the ephoria of the most mind-blowing orgasm ever.   
Harry smiled softly and stroked her hair as they sat there enjoying their one time they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the 'Nagini' thing. I just had the strangest thought of a snake poking it's head out from under Voldemort's robes. O.o
> 
> I was rather wierded out by this one-shot. But I still loved it!
> 
> Which do I write better? Gay smut or Straight smut?


	12. The rise of Harry Potter (Request #9 - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort has mysteriously died.  
> The death eaters have disappeared.  
> All seems to be well in the wizarding world...  
> Until Harry Potter accidentally gets covered in a deadly potion during a class with Severus Snape.  
> The whole world fears for the life of the beloved boy-who-lived.  
> Living up to the name given him, Harry lives, but he is different.  
> He has changed so much, when he comes back the other's can't even believe that it's him!  
> What happened to Harry?  
> Is it reversable?  
> And what will happen when he starts infecting others....?
> 
> WARNING: Completely smut-centric! All crispy creme drama title and smutty, lemom/lime-flavored jelly centered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 2100+ reads! I'm mind-blown! (that's a lot for me)
> 
> This request will be cut into multiple pieces and spread throughout the book. (All chapters will be marked as such.)

Harry was sitting in class, making a potion in his caulron and getting really pissed off at Snape.

"You're gonna put in too much!"  
......  
"No, that's not enough!"  
......  
"The other bottle, foolish child."  
......  
"What in the name of hell is this?"  
......  
"This is completely worthless! Evanes—"  
"Don't you dare touch my potion, Snape!"  
With a loud cry, Harry tackled Severus to the ground, knocking the aforementioned cauldron dangerously off balance and splashing a large amount on Harry, who was scrambling after Snape as the older man, from the impact of Harry's body, rolled out of the way and was unharmed.  
A animalistic howl ripped free of Harry's lips and echoed throughout the room as he writhed on the floor in agony.  
Snape, never one to under-think things, took a unnecessarily long amount of time to recover himself and get things under control.  
He quickly vanished the potion, uprighted the cauldron, picked up Harry's unusually small body in his arms and carried him swiftly to Dumbledore.

Severus stood to the side as Dumbledore checked over Harry.  
"Luckily, for the amount of potion spilled on him, he seems like he will survive, though I can't say that will be a good thing."  
Severus nodded gravely. "I understand what you mean, Headmaster." He said, staring down at the raven-haired boy who looked like he was merely in a peaceful sleep.  
"What will we do if—"  
"We'll see when and if that time comes, Severus." Dumble dore said levitating Harry's body and placing it back in the otions master's arms. "Bring him to the healing rooms. Tell them to keep a close eye on him and alert me the moment he awakens."  
Severus nodded. "Yes, Sir." He turned and exited the room, leaving Dumbledore standing there with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Severus brought Harry to the healing room, where he placed him on one of the beds. The raven-haired boy moaned slightly in his sleep. The sound was long, smooth and sexy, making a chill run down Severus's back.  
The potions master frowned at the inappropriate reaction, he wasn't supposed to be chilling at the voice of a student. He would've left, but that would mean leaving Harry alone, seeing as how the nurse had left to go get some stuff from the herbology teacher.  
Severus groaned and paced beside the bed, waiting for someone to come and take watch over the boy.  
"Sev....."  
The potions master's eyes widened and his ears perked up when the garbled version of his name escaped from the boy's rosy pink lips.   
Why in hell was Harry dreaming about him?   
Another loud moan echoed throughout the room and Severus could guess what the hell Harry was dreaming about him, his face flushed at the thought.  
The nurse walked in just then and Severus quickly rattled off a list of things to do and then fled as quickly as possible, retreating to his dungeon, needing the darkness and reclusiveness of it to help sort out the many things that had happened in the short time.

Severus sighed defeatedly when he remembered Harry moaning his name.  
He had hoped the boy wouldn't be effected badly, but it looked like he was wrong....  
All he could do now was hope that Harry would be able to be controlled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh yeah! Exciting! I can't wait to write the next chapter and see what happens!
> 
> If you have any complaints or questions please feel free to tell me.


	13. Dirty dancing (Dean/Draco Request #10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Is there even a 8th year at Hogwarts?)
> 
> Dean Thomas is at a class party being held (of course) in Harry's honor. He expected to get laid, considering how fucking drunk everyone was, but what he didn't expect, was who he was gonna be with.

Dean downed the last of the alcohal he had in his bottle and promptly threw it away, deciding to get another.  
He was rather hot and bothered from being forced to watch every-other-fucking-person-in-the-whole-damned-room grind, snog, shag or grope their partner(s) while poor him had to stand there and be alone.  
Dean grumbled to himself as he opened another bottle of beer. He was 18 for fucks sake! He should have had a steady boyfriend or girlfriend by then. He was bi so he was good with either.  
His dark eyes traveled over the crowd searching for a partner. He saw Ron with Hermione hiding in a corner, Harry was with the Weasley twins, Seamus was getting his cock sucked by a Ravenclaw and there was nobody who was actually alone.  
While he was attempting to find a partner someone appeared behind him with a loud 'crack', scaring the ever-loving shit out of him.  
"What the fuck did you do that for, Malfoy?" Dean yelled at Draco who just gave him an innocent look that ended up looking really fucking hot. "I was too lazy to walk." he said grabbing a beer and holding his hand out to Dean. "Care to join me?"  
Of course, Dean wanted to join him! Malfoy was one of the hottest guys in the whole fucking school and like hell was he gonna pass up that opportunity!  
He clasped Draco's hand and let himself be apparated away.   
When he reappeared, he was simply in one of the upper rooms in the house where the party was taking place., he could tell because of the music playing.  
Dean looked over at Draco who had popped the cap off of his beer and drinking it while laying in a sinfully seductive position that exposed his clothed erection to Dean, who had a hard time not just jumping on the white blond and shagging the hell out of him then and there.  
Dean licked his lips absent-mindedly as he watched Draco drink the beer. The way those smooth lips looked, made Dean want to put his cock in the bottle's place and fuck Malfoy's mouth until he couldn't breathe.  
"Want some?" Draco asked, innocently looking at Dean.  
The dark-skinned boy nodded and climbed onto the bed, ignoring the bottle in Draco's outstretched hand and claiming his lips instead.  
Draco practically purred as Dean's tongue plundered his willing mouth. Both boys moaned as their kiss deepened and drew out.  
Draco felt the strange sensation of having his clothes vanished and then the mind-blowing sensation of grinding his now free, fully-hard cock against Draco's now free equally hard cock. The combined sensations making both boys let out long exaggerated moans that sounded like grievers haunting the room.  
Dean wasted no time in using the pre-cum dripping from their cocks to prepare Draco with his thick, skilled fingers, curling them slightly and pressing on the bundle of nerves that made the Slytherin boy cry out in ecstacy, stars dancing before his steely grey eyes.  
Dean smirked, he had never thought he would get the chance to fuck Draco Malfoy of all people.  
Deciding that Draco was plenty stretched and then proceeded to ease himself into the sexy boy's tight hole.  
Draco moaned and let out a small whimper at the feeling of being completely and utterly filled by Dean's huge cock.  
Dean grabbed Draco's slender shoulders and used them as leverage to thrust himself into Draco's hot, tight hole, both boys moaning in a unity of passion and fire.  
Draco clutched at Dean's body, latching onto his hard nipples and nipping and sucking on them, leaving small bites on the dark skin of his chest as Dean fucked his ass like there was no tomorrow.  
Draco came first with a small wail, coating their stomachs with his sticky cum, his anal muscles clenching tightly around Dean's cock, causing him to blow his load into the white-blond's hole.  
Dean lasted out his orgasm still thrusting weakly into Draco. He leaned down over him and took his lips once more in a fiery kiss.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" A shout echoed throughout the room, both Dean and Draco looked wide-eyed over at the doorway where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus and multiple other Gryffindors were staring at them on the bed with expressions of undisguised horror.  
The two boys shared a glance that said "Oh shit."


	14. Breaking Bellatrix (Harry/Bellatrix Request #11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry captures Bellatrix Lestrange and locks her in his cellar, he refuses to turn her over to the Order until he is convinced she has been punished for killing Sirius.  
> He can't kill her, and decides a better punishment is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dark Harry, Rape, non-con, dry-anal penetration, torture and spanking.
> 
> Written more on Bellatrix's side so you can properly feel the agony she's going through.

Before the death eaters, before Voldemort, Bellatrix Black had been a good person.

Bellatrix Lestrange had been faced with any number of evil men.  
She had been forced to suck and fuck more cocks then you could count on the hands and feet of the entire Order.  
She had been the death eaters bitch, submitting to them and their sick, twisted ways of entertainment, merely to please Lord Voldemort.  
And she had changed,....become violent, pain-loving, obsessed with inflicting it upon others, driving them to madness merely for her own pleasure.  
She had became a sadistic, evil, murdering bitch.  
And she was about to get her dues.

Bellatrix's darkened eyes fluttered from where they studied a very interesting piece of wall to where the door leading to the cell had opened and the raven-haired, emerald-eyed boy-who-lived was walking emerging from whatever was behind it and coming towards her.  
Harry came to stand in front of her and sneer down at her chained, kneeling, naked, bloody form. "How does it feel to be helpless, bitch?" he hissed, kicking her leg when she wouldn't look at him or respond.  
A small deranged chuckle escaped her dry, cracked lips as she spared him the briefest of moments to glare into his eyes. "Why don't you tell me? You must've felt really helpless as you watched my cousin fall through the veil." her words hit their mark and she tensed, waiting for the blow that she knew would come. And it did come, harsh and stinging, Harry slapped her, leaving a bloody trail across her cheek and a red handprint glowing like a red hot poker on her skin.  
"Shut it, you fucking slut!" Harry barked, fumbling with his trousers, removing them and revealing the tent in his boxers that were quickly removed as well, letting Harry's large erection free into the heated air of the cellar.  
Bellatrix looked at it scathingly. "Of all the things you could've chosen, you picked that one?" she said mockingly, earning herself another furious slap.  
"Shut up and suck, bitch." Harry growled, tangling one hand in her hair and holding his wand to her temple with the other. "And if you even dare use your teeth,I will blast your fucking slut head off."  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something that would earn her another slap, but it was cut off by Harry shoving his cock deep into her throat.  
The thing about sucking cock all the time is that you get really fucking good at it and also your mouth gets used to it, so it makes it easy to get a whole cock in your mouth.  
Bellatrix had that talent and Harry was surprised that she took him all the way in on the first thrust.  
Bellatrix rolled her tongue over his head, bobbing on the end for a second and then taking him all the way in, tongue flicking out to taste his balls slapping at her lower lip as she was facefucked by the 17-year-old boy-who-lived.  
Harry grunted out his approval of her talents as he grabbed her hair with both hands, pulling painfully at the thick tresses and using them as leverage as he pulled out and came all over Bellatrix's face and hair.  
Belletrix heaved a great sigh though she should've known that it wasn't over yet. Harry disappeared from her vision and shortly afterwards a sharp crack rang throughout the room and a stinging pain burst on her bare ass cheeks.  
"Aahhh!" A pained cry broke free from her dry throat, the unexpected pain making her eyes shine with tears.  
"Does that hurt, bitch?" Harry spat in a gravelly voice. "That's good." He repeatedly smacked her bare ass again, pausing momentarily and letting the sting of each soak in before delivering the next.  
Harry didn't stop until the entirety of Bellatrix's, once creamy and white, backside was a red a a ripe tomato.  
He then took his once again hard cock and spreading her raw ass cheeks, thrusts into her anus with all the strength, hate and fury in his body.  
Bellatrix let out a scream that could have been heard miles away as her ass was ripped and ravaged by Harry's dry cock as he repeatedly dry fucked her, with the only lubrication being her own blood that was quickly multiplying and making it easier for Harry as he raped her ass until he came deep inside of her, coating her brutally ravaged walls with his cum.  
Harry pulled out of her and tucked himself back in his pants as he walked around to face her again.   
"Next time you should think of the consequences of your actions before you kill someone." he snarled. "You're going to be sent to Azkaban now and I doubt they will be as nice as I am." he smirked. "And I fully believe that you deserve it."  
Her sneered at her one last time and left with another loud clank as the door opened and closed.  
Only when he left did Bellatrix allow herself to let the undying streams if tears fall as she sobbed for her pain and the loss of the life she once had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, creepy, rapist Harry! Avenging Sirius's death in a way she'll never forget!


	15. Save me, my prisoner (Remus/Draco Request #12 - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a abso-fucking-lutely beautiful story!   
> I wish I could say I will do it justice, but sadly I cannot.  
> I shall merely do my best to make it as wonderful as the requester made it sound.
> 
> There won't be smut in every chapter coz I hafta work up to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Draco again! Please enjoy it! I know I did!

Blood.

Blood and sweat.

The stench of the Malfoy's dungeon assaulted Remus's senses and made his stomach turn.  
He wanted to expell the contents of his stomach, but his rational mind told him that it would be best to keep what little he had inside of him, inside of him. Cause god knows when they were going to feed him.  
He had been brought to the Malfoy's dungeon just the day before and left to rot there in a cold, damp cell with another boy about 12 years old. His name was Peter. The person in the neighboring cell told Remus that he was taken from his cell every three days for two hours and returned in a crumbled, broken, bloody mess of a boy. "They give him to Greyback." was all he said before shutting up and going back to huddling in the corner of his cell.  
Remus didn't want to believe it, but when he got close to the boy he could smell the other werewolf's scent on him and was sickened beyond anything else.   
The thoughts of what the poor chilf must have been forced to endure was the final straw on Remus's stomach and he rolled over, spilling the contents of his stomach all over the cold cell floor.

He collapsed onto the non-vomit-covered part of the floor and sighed deeply, breathing shakily as he moaned silently into the crook of his arms that he had placed over his eyes.  
The sound of the cell door opening and the shuffling of feet on the ground, alerted Remus to the fact that another person had entered his cell.   
"See what's wrong with him and fix him up."  
Remus felt a jolt of shock race down his spine as his eyes flew open and he looked up at the person standing in the doorway.   
Severus Snape sneered back at him and hate mixed with loathing, fury and a undescribable desire to kill burned in Remus's chest as he looked up at Severus, completely ignoring the boy who had shuffled over to tend to him.  
Snape sneered and slammed the door shut with a loud 'clang'.  
Remus jumped slightly and tensed up when a cool rag was placed to his temple. He caught the wrist of the person holding it and looked up into the frightened, tired and sad face of Draco Malfoy.  
The boy's eyes were empty shells where so many emotions had been ripped from their stormy depths. His hair was dirty and messed up, his clothes were torn and threadbare, all in all he didn't look any better off then any of the prisoners.  
"What are you doing?" Remus spat, scooting away from Draco and staring at him scathingly. "Why aren't you up there with your death eater pals?" he almost wished ha hadn't said the words when a stricken look crossed Draco's delicate features.   
Instead of answering Draco mopped up the floor then went over to Peter and talked to the boy in hushed tones for a few minutes.  
Remus was floored when the white-blond 17-year-old slytherin hugged the little boy, whispering silent comforts into Peter's mahogany hair, his eyes closed and sparkling tears rolling down his pale cheeks.  
Remus silently watched the exchange from his sitting position on the floor.   
Draco ruffled the little boy's hair and smiled down at him. He laughed at something Peter said and kissed his forehead. "I have to go now, Peter." He whispered just loud enough for Remus to here. "You're such a strong boy, but please don't fight them." he said with more tears slipping down his cheeks. "You'll just make it worse."  
Peter nodded and hugged Draco's midsection. "I won't, I promise." Draco smiled, exposing his white, perfectly-lined teeth. "Good boy."   
Draco stood up and walked past Remus to the door. He knocked on it. "I'm done Severus! You're boyfriend is okay, so let me out!"  
Remus snarled at the mere thought of Severus being his boyfriend and he heard Severus swearing at Draco through the door as the locks clanked and the door opened.   
Draco picked up his bucket of water he had cleaned the floor with and he trudged out with a very noticable limp in his walk.  
Remus was confused about this all. He rubbed his temples to relieve the headache he could feel forming and moaned slightly as he leaned against the wall and let his brain relax.   
What was going on? That could NOT have been Draco Malfoy!   
The werewolf pulled his knees up to his chest and dropped his head ontop of them, letting a dazed dream-filled sleep take over his mind.

*Noooo! Peter! No! Please! Let him go! Take me instead! Take me!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic cliffhangerish ending. If you love it you'll R&R! (review and request)


	16. Harry/Molly (Request #13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Molly. This has got to be the WIERDEST pairing I have ever encountered in the entire HP fandom.  
> How interesting to see what I'll come up with for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of wierdness is beyond all imaginings.

Molly Weasley had a secret.  
One that she had not even shared with her husband.

Molly Weasley was a size queen.

Molly Weasley hadn't meant to see what she did that day, but when she did,.....there was no way she could UNsee it.  
Harry Potter was an exceptionally 'gifted' boy, especially for a 17-year-old.  
Molly hadn't tried to notice Harry's large 'gift' when she accidentally walked in on him in the shower, but see it, she did. 

Molly was bustling about the kitchen, cleaning this and that, and also trying to distract herself from the fact that Harry was in her house and they were ALONE.  
Molly paused for a second as images of Harry's wet, steamy, very-naked body clouded her mind.  
She right in the middle of admiring his abnormally large image cock when Harry walked into the kitchen.  
Molly was already wet to the point of staining her panties, and the sight of shirtless Harry in low-rider jeans just magnified the situation. The evil denim dipped just low enough to expose a few dark curls of pubic hair, and it cupped his cock so tightly that if you didn't know he was 'gifted' you would think he had a hard-on.  
"Can I help you, Harry?" Molly asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
The emerald-eyed boy shook his head, sending a sweet smell wafting around the room from his hair, and also flipping drips of water everywhere too.  
Molly's eyes widened just slightly and she turned away from him, missing the deadly smirk that had settled on his lips.  
A loud shriek escaped Molly's lips when Harry firmly gripped her ass in his hand.  
"What are you doing, Mr. Potter?!" she hissed as color flooded her cheeks.  
Harry leered down at her. "Appreciating something that Arthur doesn't have time to." he said walking forward and trapping her between him and the counter.  
"Harry, no someone could be home at anytime and this wouldn't look right."  
Harry laughed a deep throaty chuckle. "Who said this was right?" he asked grinding his hips against hers and pressing his now very obvious erection against her.  
Molly almost had a heart attack, he had to be at least twice as big as Arthur, if not three times.  
A moan escaped her lips as Harry grasped her right breast in his hand, massaging the large mound through her thin, cotton dress. His fingers searching, and finally locating, her nipple and rolling it between his forefinger and thumb as she squirmed against his body.  
Molly let out a undignified gasp when Harry dropped his hand and rucked her skirt up, dipping his hand into her panties and thumbing her clit.  
"You're so wet." Harry said smirking as Molly made no move to stop him when he pulled her panties down, exposing her lower half to him.  
The 17-year-old deftly undid his pants and dropped them to the floor, letting his massive erection spring free from the evil denim confines. "You've been wanting this, haven't you?" he teased, grabbing Molly and pushing them close enough that the tip of his massive length was brushing her entrance.  
"Y-yes,...oh, fuck, Harry." Molly moaned loudly when Harry penetrated her, the older woman cried out at the complete ecstacy of being filled to the limits and beyond by Harry's huge 14 inch cock.  
It took a minute or two, but soon enough Harry was fully-seated in Molly's tight heat as she begged him to move.  
And move he did. Thrusting into her with a power that was entirely foreign to the Weasley wife. She moaned and screamed, writhed and bucked, as Harry ruthlessly fucked her against the kitchen counter.  
It was but a short time before Molly came onto Harry's cock, the creamy-white cum drizzling out onto the floor as she went limp and let Harry fuck her senseless.  
Harry's movements became jerky and disorganized as he too neared his orgasm. Cumming hard while letting out a animalistic growl, lazily thrusting into Molly as he rode out his orgasm.

Afterwards, both participants redressed themselves and went back to their seperate lives.

Both waiting for a chance to someday be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_- Woooow. I'm not sure wether I should laugh or cry.
> 
> R&R please!!!


	17. The winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcement of the winner!

Okay, I've thought long and hard about this decision and am confident that I made the right one.

I, sadly, was unable to choose between The Rise Of Harry Potter and Save Me, My Prisoner.  
I will give you all 4 days and in that time I ask that EVERY person that reads this story, reviews ON THIS CHAPTER and tells me which one they liked better and would like continued.  
Then that one will be the winner.

Thank you to all and all waiting for one-shots to be published, I hope you can forgive me, but it'll be a while, coz I'm really struggling with faamily problems and don't have a lot of time for writing.  
I thank you for your understanding.

-Severa Malfoy


	18. The Official Winner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy! So excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note for y'all.  
> I loved all of the requests! I have yet to get one that I don't like!

Okay, Everybody! It's 3 votes to 2 votes and "Save Me, My Prisoner" wins!

Congradulations to our winner!   
If you would be so kind as to contact me, I would love to get to work on your 10+ chapter story, right as soon as I catch up on my one-shots. (give it plenty of thought)

And for the rest of you waiting for you requests.  
I am starting on them now and I hope to have them finished by the end of the weekend or 05/10/2014.   
Thank you for your patience, it is so appreciated.

-Severa Malfoy


	19. Harry/Ginny/Hermione (Request #14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um,...it's a Ginny/Hermione/Harry. Pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny likes Harry.  
> Hermione is possessive.  
> Harry is horny.  
> Easy to say the Gryffindor house gets defiled in the process of their wierd and somewhat creepy threesome.

Harry was tired. He had been practicing quidditch all day and he wanted a nap.  
The emerald-eyed boy trudged slowly up to his bedroom, ignoring, or completely missing, the knowing looks and sniggers sent his way from everyone around the common room.  
Harry, completely oblivious, continued his tired trek up to his room. Hearing voices on the other side, Harry had went in thinking it was Ron, but he was not expecting it to be Ginny and Hermione.  
He most definitely did not expect it to be Hermione without her robes and Ginny in a skanky little stripper suit.  
Harry goggled at them both. "What are you two doing?" he demanded, trying to keep his eyes averted from Ginny's luscious form, the milky white skin, a patchwork art of freckles scattered over every inch of bare skin....which was a lot of inches of bare skin.  
Both girls flushed a bright red and humiliated expressions appeared on their faces.  
Harry shook his head. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."  
He headed over to the other side of the room letting the girls alone to silently whisper at eachother under his breath.  
Harry dropped his robes and turned around just a second before he realized that he was more affected by that damned suit than he thought.  
Harry expected the girls to break into a fit of giggles when the saw him, he turned away quickly, hiding his boner from view and mentally cursing the bits of leather adorning Ginny's body.  
But no sound escaped the girl's lips, Harry looked to see that they were gone. He thought he was safe, until a warm body was pressed against him from behind and a hand cupped around his tented trousers, making him yelp in surprise.  
Hermione, who was usually the most modest person in existance, was removing her clothes as she traipsed over to them from where she had been locking the door.  
Harry's eyes practically popped out of his head as he looked at Hermione's naked body. The girl had curves that should be outlawed! Her skin was a pale pink hue and unblemished, looking as if she could've been a statue made of marble and her skin wouldn't look any different.  
"Cast a privacy and a silence charm." Ginny mumbled against Harry's neck as she mouthed at his skin, tasting the sweet musky flavor that was entirely Harry.  
Hermione dug her wand out of her discarded robes and whispered a few silent spells, casting charms so no one would hear them.  
Harry was in heaven as Ginny palmed his cock through his trousers.  
The black-haired boy pushed away from Ginny and struggled out of his shirt. The evil contraption refusing to let go of Harry's lithe body.  
He managed to remove it and set to work on his trousers, removing them and leaving himself in his very tented boxers.  
Ginny and Hermione led Harry over to the bed and made him lay down, joining him as they did.  
Ginny pulled the string tyinging her bra together and the infernal scrap of material fell away, letting her breasts free to be admired.  
Wasting no real time, Hermione placed a hot kiss on Harry's lips, which he returned quite vigorously.  
Hermione nodded at Ginny who got the message and position herself over Harry's dick and slid onto him with an agonizingly slow pace that made Harry whine in impatience.  
Hermione straddled Harry's face, facing Ginny and Harry set to work devouring Hermione's insides, flicking his tongue into her folds and licking up the salty juices coating her insides.  
Ginny and Hermione both writhed and moaned as Harry fucked them both, Ginny with his dick and Hermione with his tongue.  
Ginny screamed in delight when Hermione reached over to Ginny and fingered the other girl's clit, helping her to her release as she rode both girl's love.  
Ginny cried out loudly when she came, the white liquid draining out onto Harry.  
Ginny tried to return Hermione's favor, but Harry wasn't sharing, so Ginny settled for caressing and sucking on Hermione's well-sized breasts.  
Hermione came shortly after Harry did and the three lay there together.  
Each one passed out from exaustion.

It was wierd and fucked up, but at least, one way or another, Harry got his nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ashamed of myself.


	20. The Rise Of Harry Potter (Request #9 - Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry awakens in the hospital wing.  
> His magic has soared to a level beyond all imagination.  
> He has changed. And he, right away, begins to convert others into his twisted rule.  
> Beginning with Snape and Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil.

The room was dark, the window's shut, blocking out the light.  
Harry's still figure lies atop the bed.  
A minute ticks by.  
Another.  
And another.  
And an—  
Harry's eyes flashed open, the emerald irises drowning in a mix of red and black as he blankly looked around.  
The young wizard slipped off of the bed, he picked up his wand off of the table and waved it once. A jet of red sparks soared out of the end and a sadistic smile curved onto Harry's lips as he once again tested his powers.  
He didn't even look up when the door flew open and Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore walked in.  
Severus' eyes widened when he saw Harry's magic powers. "I thought you said you could fix this before he woke up." he growled at Dumbledore.  
The older wizard looked at Harry, who had slightly turned his attention to them.  
Snape almost went into a blind rage when Harry's eyes raked suggestively over the older man's body, a leering smile set on the younger boy's lips. "Looking good, Snape." Harry said, a slight dangerous edge resided in his voice, as he openly oogled his potions teacher.  
Snape had his wand out and was shouting a spell before Dumbledore could've spoken.  
"Sectumsem—"  
Snape's entire body froze in mid-air, as well as his voice. He just stood there with an expression of pure rage on his face. Harry smirked at him and tut-tutted, wagging his finger at the older man.  
"That's not very nice, Snape." Harry said, walking towards them with a suggestive sway to his lean hips.  
Harry suddenly appeared behind Dumbledore and sank his teeth into the other man's neck briefly, just enough to draw blood.  
Dumbledore gasped in shock, he reached up to grab the bitten spot, but he stopped and took a few ragged breaths, then he straightened up and sighed slightly, rolling his shoulders and relaxing his body.   
Snape looked at him and noticed that his eyes were swimming with red and black, Harry had infected him.   
Snape started swearing as many words as he could think of, but none came out due to his frozen state.  
Harry stepped in front of Dumbledore. "Go to the burrow and tell them to prepare for a visit from Harry Potter." the boy said.   
To Snape's complete bafflement, Dumble bowed slightly to Harry. "Yes, Lord." he said, and then he left.   
He left poor frozen Severus alone with Harry Potter.  
Snape was in the middle of trying to formulate a plan when a cool hand ran up his back, under his robes and dress shirt.   
He wanted to curse and yell and cut Harry Potter into a thousand tiny pieces, but he couldn't do any of that, so he settled for trying to glare Harry to death as the younger wizard touched him innapropriately through his clothes and under his clothes.  
Harry smirked up at Severus's hate-filled expression. "Oh, don't be like that, Sev." he said putting his hands on Severus's shoulders and standing to full-height next to him.  
"You'll really enjoy it when you see it all my way." he whispered, placing a small, but completely evil kiss on Severus's lips.   
Severus felt the bonds holding him being released and he staggered forward, knocking Harry over and landing atop him on the bed.  
Harry chuckled, the sound being completely too evil,...and sexy for Severus's liking. "Eager, aren't we?" Harry said, batting his eyelashes at Severus.  
The potions master felt a stinging pain in his neck and his vision went blank. For a few seconds it felt as if he had been struck with crucio, but when his vision cleared, he understood everything.  
Harry Potter was his ruler.  
Harry's rule was complete and whole.  
The world revovled around Harry Potter's wants and needs.  
Harry looked entirely too delicious for his own good.  
Severus stood back and bowed low. "I apologize, M'lord." he said in his deep, sexy voice.  
Harry smiled at the older man. "You are forgiven, Severus. However, I still require something from you."  
"What is that, M'lord?"  
"Dumbledore is taking a good long while about delivering a simple order, so you can occupy me until then." Harry said, his meaning clear.  
Severus nodded as he began to undress. "Anything for you, M'lord."  
"When we make love, you are to call me Harry." the emerald-eyed boy commanded as he too shed his clothes.  
Severus nodded again. "I apologize. Anything for you, Harry." Severus said, laying back on the hospital bed as Harry knelt over him on all fours.  
"Would you like lubricant or should I take you dry?" Harry whispered darkly in Severus's ear, making the other shiver.   
Severus moaned slightly. "Whichever you desire, M'lo—Harry." Severus said.  
Harry smirked. "Such an good partner." He said waving his wand and lubricating Severus's entrance and Harry's cock.  
"I shall reward you with a nicer experience." Harry said, pushing into Severus's tight arsehole, forcing his way past the rings of muscle and into the core of Severus's heat.  
The two thrusted together with and against eachother, both drowning in the euphoria of their wild, sex on the bed.

Dumbledore returned with important news, but he left silently, to give the two privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil to Snape. :D  
> Crazy hot sex on a hospital bed.....how wierd.
> 
> BTW Harry has been turned into MY VERSION of a succubus. Practically he's a vampire who bites to infect (infect, meaning turn them into his followers), but not drink blood or kill. He is also nonstop horny and sexes everyone he can (there are very rare exceptions, such as Dumbledore)  
> Please show this story love because it needs some!


	21. Save Me, My Prisoner (Request #12 - Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wakes to find Peter gone.  
> When the boy is returned he is close to death.  
> Remus assists Draco when the young man attempts to save the life of the child...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tragic and very sad. :( (more sad in next chapter than this one)

It had been 5 days since Remus was captured and he had made friends with Peter and, at the boy's request, was polite to Draco when he brought them their small daily food rations. (Voldemort couldn't have his prisoners dying of starvation, now could he? Then they wouldn't get to torture them.)  
Remus learned that the blond boy was as much a prisoner as himself.  
He had been appointed healer of the prisoners by Voldemort, and if one died, Draco shared Peter's fate of being one of the victims of Greyback's sick torture for a whole day.  
Remus also learned that Draco feared Greyback more than any other person, even Voldemort himself could not make the boy cringe and shiver as he did when the werewolf's name was mentioned.  
Eventually Remus was able to stand the boy and understand that his actions as Voldemort's death eater had been for the protection of his family and he truthfully had no desire what-so-ever to follow the dark lord. After learning this, Remus came to like Draco and also was fiercely protective of him, though he never showed it.  
Things seemed as if they could actually be toleratable in the dark, dank dungeon, awaiting rescue, until the day arrived...

*No! Peter! Please don't take him! Take me! Take me!*

Remus awoke with a start, his body was drenched in sweat and he panted as he mentally recovered from the nightmare.  
He looked around for the small child that was supposed to be sharing his cramped cell. But after a quick scan Remus deducted that Peter was not there.  
Jumping up, Remus went to the side of the cell and looked at the man inside. "Where's Peter?!" He demanded in his most authorative voice.  
The haggard man looked up, his twitchy eyes jumping back and forth. "They came and took 'im while you'z asleep." he mumbled. "They'z givin' 'im to that monster 'gin."  
Remus groaned and mentally cursed himself for falling asleep. "How long has it been?" he asked, attempting to keep himself calm when the boy he had claimed as his cub was probably being ravished by a creature of pure evil.  
The older man shrugged. "About 14 hours. They drugged yo' food rations so you'z wouldn' make any trouble'z for 'em when they took the boy."  
Remus pushed himself away from the bars and growled. 'How could've he let this happen?' He berated himself as he paced the small expanse of cell, worrying the bpttoms of his feet, and the syones underneath, to death from the constant burning friction.  
The prisoners in the other cells began to get worried and tried to calm him down by the fifth hour when he started throwing his body into the door as hard as he could and punching the walls until his knuckles were bleeding and he was sure he had at least two broken fingers.  
Ignoring their warnings, Remus continued his assault on the cell until, with one final cry and punch, he passed out on the cold, stone floor.

"Remus! Remus, help me, I don't know what to do!"  
The sandy-haired werewolf was jerked out of his unconcious state by the voice of one very distressed Draco Malfoy.   
"What's wrong?" Remus asked, temporarily forgetting his reason for passinb out onto the floor, until Draco's next words brought it right back.

"I think Peter is dying!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, but I had to do it. Will continue sooner or later.


	22. Request #15 (I think) Tonks/Luna/Hermione/Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny, Hermione and Luna get up to some kinky trouble by playing around with black magic and giving them all male reproductive organs. (in other words they now have dicks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna wonders if they (she and Hermione) could get Ginny pregnant.  
> During their experimentations Tonks discovers them "playing".  
> The older woman asks to join and the younger 3 gladly allow her.

Tonks was on her way to to the kitchen to get a drink in the middle of the night. She was passing Hermione's room when a deep moan stopped her in her tracks.  
At first Tonks thought that one of the Weasley boys might have snuck into the girl's room for some late night fun, but as she pressed her ear to the door and listened, she could only hear the voices of three young witches.  
A wicked smirk crossed over Tonks lips when she picked up on some of their whispering, the near silence was puncuated by the sound of skin slapping together and muffled moans.  
Tonks gripped the door handle and twisted it, surprised to find it unlocked she walked inside and closed it behind her.  
The three girls on the bed looked up at her with matching expressions of horror, terror and humiliation.  
Tonks smirked as she looked at the three young bodies tangled with eachother on the bed.  
Hermione was mid-thrust into Ginny's pussy and Luna was hovering over the redhead while Ginny sucked the cock that was now attatched to her body where her pussy had been.  
All three girls looked like a still life picture and Tonks was getting hard, just looking at them.  
"P-please don't tell anybody!" Hermione gasped, attempting to hide her male genitalia.  
Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I won't spoil your fun, mind if I join?"  
The three girl's eyes dropped to Tonks pants where a very noticable bulge had appeared.  
They exchanged glances and nodded in synchronization. "Yes, we would be pleased to have you." Luna said sitting back and pulling her dick away from Ginny's face, the other girl whining as she did so.  
Tonks shed her clothes slowly and seductively, putting on a show for the three younger girls.  
"So, what prompted the temporary sex change?" Tonks asked, now fully nude, climbing onto the bed with the others.  
Hermione clammed up, Ginny blushed and Luna laughed. "I was curious about wether or not we could get Ginny pregnant." she said running a smooth hand over the ginger's flat stomach.  
Tonks chuckled. "Well, you can, so be careful."  
Hermione, apparently no longer concerned with the other girl's, once again began thrusting slowly in and out of Ginny's wet hole.  
Tonks grabbed Hermione's arm. "Let me show you a great way to do this..."  
oOo  
Ginny Weasley screamed out into the now Silencio'd room as, her screeching cries being muffled by the fair-sized dick being rammed down her throat as her ass and pussy were pounded by two slightly larger dicks.  
"Fuck!" Hermione cried, even surprising herself as she thrusted feverishly into the ginger girl's drenched pussy. The sensation of feeling Ginny's tightness coupled with Tonks' dick rubbing against hers through the thin membrane seperating them as they fucked the ginger girl into oblivion was enough to quickly push Hermione over the edge.  
She came quickly, spurting thick ropes of pearly white cum into Ginny, the orgasm tripping a chain reaction, the sensation making Ginny's body react, screaming and tensing up as she came.  
The intense vibrations caused Luna to cum and her anal muscles clenched tightly around Tonks, delivering her her orgasm as well.  
Luna leaned over and kissed Ginny softly as they basked in the afterglow of sex.   
Tonks used a cleaning spell and redressed herself. She was at the door when Hermione's voice stopped her.  
"We're getting together next week, same time, same place.....join us?"  
Tonks smiled back at her. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was entirely wierd. Haha But also different and unusual.


	23. Request #16 (Draco/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor hosts a interhouse party, Hermione stays in the library all night.  
> She comes back to find a very naked, rather drunk, bloody gorgeous Slytherin sex god in her bed.

Hermione almost gagged at the thick scent of beer, firewhiskey, sex and even the muggy scent of drugs that hung in the air.   
The Gryffindor common room was littered with bodies of people in various stages of undress and in some cases even in the middle of intimate workings.  
Feeling slightly ill, Hermione ran up to her room, hoping for some peace and quiet.  
She entered her room, hastily locked the door and slumped against it.   
"What the ever-fucking hell?" Was the words that left her lips when she saw a lump in her bed.  
Silently the Gryffindor tiptoed over to peek at the partially covered person. She almost screamed at the unfairness of the world when Draco Malfoy's blond hair and stunning facial features came into view.  
The Slytherin sex god was in her bed. And he was abso-fucking-lutely naked.   
Hermione let her eyes travel the expanse of Draco's body, his skin was like marble perfection and his body looked like it had been sculpted by angels.  
By the time her naughty eyes reached his hips they were met with the disappointing white bed sheets that were draped over his lower half, covering it all except one leg that had slipped out from under the cursed white material and was lying there bare up to his mid-thigh.  
Hermione's knickers were properly soaked by then.  
"If you're just going to stare I'm going to leave." Draco's husky, sleepy voice made every one of Hermione's nerves go on edge, but for once she liked it.  
Hermione looked up at the white-blond Slytherin boy. "Why are you in my bed?" she asked.   
Draco smirked at her and her knees practically melted from the sexy, heated look. "I believe the real question is why are you NOT in your bed?" Draco said suggestively in his to-die-for voice.  
Hermione was about to snap at his comment, but then decided why waste a golden opportunity to get laid by the sexiest boy in the whole school? "Is there room for another?" she asked in a seductive tone while batting her eyelashes heavily at him.  
Draco smirked. "We'll make room." he purred. "But it may be more spacious without those robes and such adorning your body though."  
Hermione smirked and slowly began undressing herself, letting her robes drop to the floor and her remaining attire soon followed.   
Hermione had been watching Draco's crotch with the fascination of a child as she watched a bulge grow there. Draco was very amused by this and showed this by chuckling deeply and shaking his head slowly.  
Hermione, now fully naked, timidly crawled onto the bed next to Draco who was staring up at her with a challenging "Please me" expression.  
Hermione took this challenge to heart and started working her fingers over his sinfully smooth skin and delighting in the feel of it. She cautiously made her way lower until she reached the v of his hips and she looked shyly up at Draco as if asking permission. Draco smirked at her and she returned her attention to the swelled organ hovering just under her hand, she could feel the heat of it and could see it twitching and throbbing under the white sheet. She brushed the head with her fingertip testing, before grabbing it firmly through the sheet and giving a satisfying stroke.  
Draco watched her for a minute or two, but then he stopped her. "Not like that." he commanded. "Take off the sheet."  
Hermione all-too-eagerly complied with his order and soon Draco's glorious, throbbing cock was standing straight and proud as Hermione stared at it with something close to reverence.  
"I never knew you were so well endowed, Malfoy." she smirked, capturing the pulsating organ in her slim hand and stroking it with a devious smile on her lips.  
Draco sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when Hermione suddenly took him deep into her mouth, stroking his base with one hand and fondling his balls with the other.  
Hermione let out a small shriek when she was suddenly thrown onto her back and Draco was hovering over her with a wicked gleam in his stormy-grey eyes.  
"Say how much you want me, Granger." he purred, his voice a deep sexy tone that made Hermione let out a keening whine.  
"I want you so much!" She cried. "Please! Please,...."she paused and added. "...Draco."  
Without a second thought Draco plunged deep inside of her, making her howl like a wounded animal as she was impaled on his beautiful dick.  
"Fuck! Oh, fuck, Draco!" Hermione cried as she was ruthlessly fucked by the gorgeous Slytherin.  
It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but when Hermione finally spent herself, she knew that she would never forget this mind-blowing experience with the one person that she hated most in the world.  
Hermione looked lazily up at him through half-lidded eyes.   
"Hey, Malfoy."  
"What, Granger?"  
"You're still a git, you know that, right?"  
"You're still an annoying know-it-all, as well."  
"Yeah. Nice, isn't it?"  
"Go to sleep, Granger."   
"Okay, g'night, Draco."  
"........Goodnight, Hermione."


	24. The Rise of Harry Potter (Request #9 - Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, now Lord Harry Potter Black, visits the Burrow.  
> It happens to be the twin's birthday, and Harry has a lovely gift for them.  
> Followed with at-the-table seducing and a hella lot of livingroom sex.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains Underage! Incest! Non-con!  
> If this in any way makes you uncomfortable please halt here and move on to a different story, thank you.

Harry dressed finely for his trip to the Burrow.  
Since he had 'changed' his fashion tastes had as well.  
He had grown his hair out just long enough to hang in a small ponytail, his attire consisted of dark green robes that hugged him just right in all the right places, accentuating his deliciously shaggable body shape, and his eyes had brightened slightly in the green hue, but kept the scarlet and black swirling in the emerald depths.

Harry was included in the few allowed to travel in and out of the wards surrounding the Burrow by apparating and since he didn't feel exactly like walking at the moment he used that to his advantage and apparated to the Weasley's doorstep, with Severus at his side.

He knocked politely on the door and listened as several different people rushed to answer it, when the door was opened and they all piled out, the resulting crash was enough to make Harry smirk.

"HARRY!" Ginny and Hermione both yelled, launching themselves at him and hugging him in a vice-like grip.  
Harry spared a glance at their delicious necks, the smooth skin almost begging him for a bite, but he resisted, deciding he would wait and seduce them first.

He tried to pull away from the girl's. "Please forgive me, but I have to breathe." he said prying Ginny's arms from around his neck and holding them at her sides, taking in a very obviously leering eyeful of her boobs as he did so.  
Ginny, Hermione and Severus all watched Harry's gaze flick from Ginny's face to her boobs and back, a suggestive smirk was settled on Harry's slightly fuller lips.

Hermione instantly covered her eyes and stumbled into the house, past the pile of boys still struggling on the floor.  
Harry chuckled and released her with a wink. He waited until she got over her shock and practically floated away with a dreamy smile on her face, he walked over to the squirming pile of Weasley boys and was instantly curious if it was accidental or if Fred and George were purposely locking Ron between their bodies as they squirmed,.more like ground into eachother's bodies. The youngest Weasley boy was blushing brightly and yelling as his older brother's whispered in his ears, making him turn an even brighter red.

Harry cleared his throat with a grand amount of finesse and almost started laughing when all three boys gawped at him.

"Who in..."  
"...all hell"  
"...is that"  
"...beautiful creature?" George finished the twin's sentence and Harry smirked. He was going to have much fun with the twin devils.

"Oi, Harry, is that you?" Ron asked, wiggling away from his brothers and standing next to Harry.  
The raven-haired boy noticed that his best friend had changed over the summer and it was a good thing, he had gotten taller, his muscles had filled out and his hair was just long enough to let auburn curls lay over his head in small waves.

Harry almost purred at the thought of making this boy writhe under him in pleasure.  
"Yes, it's me, Ron." he said with a smile and a glance at his crotch that went unnoticed by everyone except Severus.  
Fred and George got up too and joined them. "Harry!" they said in unison.

"What happened to you, mate?"

"You're bloody gorgeous!"

Ron winced, the twins were never ones to mince words and they were again just blurting things out without thought.  
Harry simply gave them a demure smile and a wink. "Yes, it's rather nice, isn't it?"

Fred threw his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Hey, guess what! It's mine and Georgie's birthday!" he said, smiling brightly.

George took up Harry's other side and the twin's led him into the house where he was met with Molly and Arthur, both smiling at him.

"Harry!" Molly cried out in happiness, bringing him into a tight hug. "I've been so worried about you, child."  
Harry faked a sweet smile as he slid his arms around the older woman and hugged her back, smirking at the feel of her ample breasts against his chest.

Harry winked at Hermione who was watching from afar. The brown-haired girl looked away with a blush on her cheeks and Harry smirked. Molly pulled away from him and he shook Arthur's hand, feeling a spark of interest flare up at the man's strong grip. He pondered on having found a possible dominant amongst the submissives. Severus noticed this too and growled under his breath, this did not go unnoticed by Fred who smirked at him, causing the older man's cheeks to flood with color.

Harry looked towards the twins who were smirking at eachother. "I've got a birthday present for you two." he said with a smirk.  
The twins looked at him eagerly. "What is it?"  
Harry shook his head. "Not here."  
Fred shrugged and after making up an excuse and promising to be back in an hour for dinner, they spirited Harry away to their bedroom.  
Harry locked the door and looked at the two waiting with excited smiles on their faces.  
"Close your eyes." he commanded.  
The twins rolled their eyes, but did as they were told.  
Harry shed his clothes and he looked at them with a wicked smirk on his full lips.  
"Now open them."

To say that Fred and George's eyes widened at the sight of Harry's naked body was an understatement, their eyes practically popped out of their heads as they took in Harry's glorius form.  
Harry smirked at them. "Happy birthday." he took a step closer, his hips wiggling suggestively. "For your birthday, I give you....my body."

George looked at him in complete shock. "But, but, Harry,..." he weakly protested, but he trailed off as he tried to concentrate on not getting hard from the beautiful body being put on display for him.  
Fred was having the same problem, but made no move to conceal it.

The older weasley boy had decided then and there that he wanted Harry, and if Harry was freely giving himself up, then like hell was Fred going to give up the chance.

He got to his knees, without even looking at Harry, Fred knew what to do. He shuffled over to Harry and opened his mouth. Harry fisted the ginger's hair tightly and roughly shoved his hard cock through Fred's lips and deep into his wet, warm oral cavity.  
Fred loved being used, he loved being a cock-sucking bitch, he loved it when his lover got rough and it simply turned him on even more.  
Fred Weasley was a kinky little bastard and Harry Potter discovered that he found that rather appealing. Harry spelled away Fred's clothes and let out a growl of appreciation at the boy's body. It was tones, muscled and decorated with a patchwork of freckles on every bit of his body.

George was sitting there feeling rather left out as he watched this and showed it by pouting rather forcefully and waltzing over to Harry. It's my birthday too." he complained, sliding his hands over Harry's creamy chest and connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

Harry smirked. He had known that the twin ginger devils would be easy to convince once they were shown what they wanted, and that was Harry.  
Harry spelled away George's clothes away as well and the younger Weasley shivered as a gust of cool air hit him.  
He let out a small whine into Harry's mouth when Fred grasped his cock and stroked it in time with Harry thrusts into his mouth.

"Damn, Harry." George whispered. "I never knew how much I wanted to be with you." he kissed Harry reverently and trailed his hands slowly down his body, his mouth following shortly after, kissing, licking and biting at Harry's beautiful unmarred skin.

Fred mumbled his agreement to George's words and moved a little to the side as his brother knelt down next to him. Fred watched his brother with lust filled eyes as he bent almost at an impossible angle and teased Harry's balls with his tongue, flicking it out to taste him then sucking the into his mouth one after the other for a taste.  
Harry was practically writhing on the spot from the wonderful feeling. He smirked down at the two, though it didn't look very smirkish with his lazy grin and hungry lust-filled eyes that raked slowly over both boys below him.  
None-the-less both boys groaned from the look and uselessly rutted the air, searching for friction against their aching needs.

Deciding that he should reward the boys for such a spectacular performance he pulled away from them and knelt on the floor with them.

Grabbing both gorgeous redheads around the neck, he pulled them into a sloppy three-way kiss that was all teeth and tongues, heat and fire roaring around them as their magic crackled with the sheer intensity of their lust.  
"Fuck, Harry." Fred moaned, grabbing him and kissing him harshly on the lips. "I want you, Harry! Please, I want you so much!" Fred begged against the other boy's lips.

Harry smirked and complied by rolling him onto his back. George cried out the unfairness of it, until Harry silenced him with a kiss and a promise that he would get his turn, in the meantime Harry used George's mouth to properly lube his cock, while he used his fingers, wet with precum from him and Fred, to stretch out Fred's ass and properly prepare him for what was coming. George moaned at the sight and could help slicking his finger with saliva and adding it to the two of Harry's already probing around inside of his older brother's tight asshole.

Fred moaned and clenched at the material, that just happened to be Harry's robes, tightly gripping the dark green fabric as he was finger fucked by two people at once. 

The ginger mewled in disappointment when they were removed, but it was short-lived as something much bigger replaced them when Harry, deeming Fred properly prepared, shoved himself into the older boy's ass.  
George sat to the side, refraining from touching himself as he watched Harry repeated drill himself into the older ginger, both boys were moaning and whispering obscenities under their breath as they fucked and were fucked.  
Harry looked down at the beautiful boy beneath him, he was hot, panting, sweating and looked like an angel. Harry half-expected wings to sprout from between those deliciously freckled shoulder blades and a golden halo to appear above his mop of red tresses.

And now he was Harry's.

Harry loved the sound of that.  
His.  
Fred was his.  
Severus was his.  
George was soon to be his as well.  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Molly.  
Harry would make them all his.  
But Arthur,....Arthur would be the first to take Harry.  
Arthur would belong to Harry in a different way, but he would still be Harry's.

The raven-haired boy purred as he thrusted deeply into Fred.  
The future was laid out so clearly before him. All he had to do was take it.  
The world was to be his, and his forever.

Harry came deep inside of Fred with the thought fresh in his mind. The tight hot channel clenching around his throbbing organ was too much and he spilled his thick white semen into the other boy.  
Fred was set off by the sensation and came with a great roar, spilling his cum all over his and Harry's stomachs.  
Harry nodded at George, the younger Weasley scrambled over to them and cleaned them of every last bit of cum on their skin.  
Harry lay next to Fred for a little bit, enjoying the feeling if George's sinful tongue sliding over his skin, cleaning him and returning him to full hardness.

The soft muscle slipped up his inner thigh and came to rest at the base of his once again fully erect cock.  
Harry's stomach was clenching and his hands tightened around whatever he was holding, which turned out to be one of the twin's Christmas jumpers.

Harry took a brief second to chuckle at the clothing before tossing it away and simply losing himself in the incredible waves of sexual stimulation rushing through his body all of it going directly to his twitching, pulsing cock.  
The cock that George took into his mouth. Harry's hips jerked up reflexively and he fucked up mumbling someone's name that even he couldn't remember.

George hollowed out his cheeks, applying suction to the swollen organ and teasing the slit with his tongue.  
Harry was jerking at every touch, moaning at every sound, he was in a world of sexual completeness and he fucking loved it.  
He knew that if George continued the way he was, Harry surely would cum before he had a chance to fuck that beautiful ass.  
"Stop, George." he commanded the older boy.

George looked up at him expectantly. "Yes, Harry?" he asked, hoping he would get his reward for being patient.  
Harry smirked, at him. "Go lie on the bed." he ordered, though it was soft and sweet as a lover's whisper should be.  
The younger Weasley nodded and got up, padded over to the bed and laid back on it. Harry smirked and stood as well, seeing as how Fred had passed out, he figured it was best not to disturb the other boy.

The raven-haired boy climbed across the bed behind him. "No, you get on all fours." Harry said with a slight smirk to his words.

George's body was trembling with anticipation of what was to come and Harry could feel the excitement practically rolling off of him in waves.  
Harry growled possessively at the beautiful sight before him. George's ass was practically in his face, just positively begging to be fucked. Harry found this making him even harder, which was difficult, and decided to tease the ginger a little bit.

Harry knelt behind George and spread his ass cheeks, giving him a perfect view of George's tight pucker. The sight almost had Harry going over the edge, he couldn't wait to be buried in that delectable ass. But first Harry wanted to have some fun with him.  
He leaned down and licked around the clenching ring of muscle, making George cry out loudly and a violent shudder to wrack his body.  
The emerald-eyed boy was practically drooling when he finally pushed in, the excess saliva making it easy to penetrate him with the minimum amount of pain.

George's body was impossibly tight and he couldn't relax his muscles even for a minute because Harry kept pushing that glorious tongue inside of him and practically fucking him with the strong, pink muscle.  
Harry was very much enjoying the delightful task of pleasuring George and was almost disappointed when the boy l pulled away from him, until he started begging for Harry's cock.

"Please, Harry!" George begged, rutting against the blanket and making Harry chuckle in a slightly sadistic tone.  
"Do you want me, George?" he purred, getting two of his fingers wet and inserting them one after the other in George to prepare him.

Harry loved the way George's pale, freckled skin was flushed angry red and his body quivered against each touch. "Harry,...not enough!" George pleaded, bucking his hips back against the fingers as if trying to drive himself onto them as hard as he could.

Harry pulled his fingers out and lubricated himself with a spell since Fred was asleep. George was a whimpering, shuddering mess as Harry breached him, but when he was fully inside, the ginger had never felt as incredible as he did right then. "H-harry." he whispered, biting into a pillow. "Please move." he begged.  
Harry wouldn't have minded prolonging the torture, but George was not agreeing and was already thrusting his hips back on Harry's cock, demanding that he get what he wanted.

Harry set a steady rhythm and kept in time with it as he pounded into George with a rather extreme amount of force, he was sure to have bruises.  
The silence in the room was punctuated by the sound of skin slapping together and small indistinguishable moans coming out of both of their mouths.  
Their passion was all their own, yet it was a bond they shared, it intertwined them together in a perfect unity as they went to the highest point of sexual ecstasy and beyond.  
George's release was quick without much a warning for Harry except the the tight muscles clenching down on him as his lover orgasmned and the cries pouring from his mouth as he did so.

Harry, too, was close, easily proven by the smooth, gentle movements of his hips becoming jerky and rough as he got closer and finally finished himself off inside the beautiful ginger boy.  
George sighed deeply and let himself fall flat on the bed, his arms splayed out around him.  
Harry laid next to him, cuddling into the bigger boy's arms as they lay on the soft bed, recovering from their round of love-making, and basking in the after-glow.  
Harry teasingly placed kiss after kiss on George's wide chest, eventually going up and claiming his lips in a hot kiss.  
The two kissed for a while, taking a break now and then, but pretty much simply trying to devour one-another.  
Until they were interrupted.

"And you just leave me to lay on the floor." Fred grumbled from where he was standing at the end of the bed and frowning at them though he obviously wasn't angry and there was hunger in his eyes, diminished, but still there.

"You know it's almost been an hour, right?" The elder ginger said, getting his robes and donning them over his trousers and jumper.

He had apparently gotten dressed while Harry and George kissed.  
Harry yawned and rolled off of the bed, he was still covered in cum, but used a quick cleaning spell to rectify that, then he proceeded to redress himself.  
George stayed on the bed, wrapped in the soft blanket, his eyes were closed and his breathing even, but he was awake. "Thank you, Harry. That was the greatest birthday present I've ever got." he said with a cheeky smile.

Harry kissed his forehead and smiled back. "Get up and come down for supper." he said smirking. "Or you'll miss the fun." he walked out on the room, leaving the two boys stunned and speechless.

After a little bit Fred looked at George. "Do you think that 'fun' will include Ron?"

George chuckled. "Probably. I don't know what's up with Harry, but let me tell you, I love it!"

Fred laughed with his twin. "Yeah, I agree."

A comfortable silence surrounded them as both looked back at the events of the previous hour.  
Fred sighed slightly. "Well,...if Harry's getting a piece of little Ronny, I want to see this happening. So, downstairs I go."  
The elder Weasley leaned down and kissed the other lightly before heading out, the parting words being "Don't be too long."

oOo

Harry walked into the kitchen, a satisfied smirk was plastered on his beautiful features, making him look like the cat that got the canary. 'Or two canaries.' Severus thought too himself as he watched Harry glide gracefully across the room towards him.

The younger boy truly was a work of art.

"M'lord." Severus said in a low voice. "Have you persuaded the twins to see things your way?"  
Harry chuckled. "Those two didn't need persuading. All it took was one glance and they were all over me."  
Severus saw that Harry was proud of this fact, and that pride only multiplied when Fred almost limped into the room.  
"I see, you have done well, M'lord."

Harry chuckled in a deep, sexy way that only barons, vampires and dark lords can pull off. "Harry, Severus. Soon will come the time when you will simply call me Harry." he said with a suggestive wink that made all the blood in the older man's body rush directly to his cock, resulting in a most unfortunate problem.

Thankfully no one noticed it, except the cause himself. And he found it rather funny to sit in front of where Severus was standing and subtly grind against him in a agonizingly torturous manner.

Fred joined them in a small group and George shortly afterwards. During which Harry shared a plan with his new followers.  
The twins lit up with excitement upon hearing it and instantly began arguing about their part, but that was halted by Harry shutting them up and making the decision for them.

"Did you bugger Snape?"

The question came so suddenly and unexpectedly that Harry choked on the juice he was drinking.  
Harry looked over at Fred. "You do not 'bugger' Severus." Harry said plainly. "You 'make love' to him, and yes, I did."  
Fred looked dumbstruck for a second, but then he smiled. "Wow, you've got guts, kid."

Harry smiled appreciatively and was about to reply, but was interrupted by Molly announcing that dinner was ready.  
The four of them exchanged glances with eachother and went to sit at the table, strategically placing themselves around it and waiting for Harry's signal to act out their plan.

The seating order went in the following,...  
Harry, Arthur, Molly, Fred, Ron, George, Ginny, Severus, Hermione, then back to Harry.  
Hermione was slightly on edge from the devious looks the 3 younger boys were exchanging with eachother. She looked down when Fred winked suggestively at her while indecently licking his spoon, but she instantly wished she hadn't because her eyes just happened to wander into Snape's lap, and it turned out he was sporting a massive boner.  
Hermione's head flashed up and she fought the urge to cover her eyes and hide them from the deliciously tempting opportunity.  
A tomato red blush crept up her cheeks as she struggled to avert her eyes from Snape's well-endowed body.

Harry saw Hermione's predicament and decided that it was the opportune time to set the wheels rolling. He cleared his throat softly and nodded at his three followers, thus unleashing controlled sexual chaos.

Hermione's naughty, wandering eyes widened to the point of bulging when Severus's hand wrapped around his thick cock and he stroked it through the thin cloth of his robes.  
She cast a brief, unbelieving glance up at him only to be met with a dark, heated, lustful gaze.

The onyx eyes were peering so deeply at her Hermione felt indecent, like he could see through her clothes. Severus sucked in a heavy, but very quiet breath and his eyes snapped shut as he released it slowly.

Curious as to the cause, Hermione glanced down and saw a smaller, more feminine hand had joined Snape's large, rough one in the task of stroking himself.  
The brunette girl was surprised to see her dear friend Ginny happily giving herself over to the older man as he released himself, leaving it to her and using his hands to explore her young body.

Hermione looked to Molly in hopes of having the elder Weasley woman stop the potions master, but Molly was too busy with Fred's tongue deep inside her from where he was under the table, she could barely form a coherant word, let alone a whole tirade against the indecency of Severus's actions to her daughter.  
Hermione's next option was Arthur, but he too was occupied, this time though it was the raven-haired boy-who-lived that was straddling his lap and, from Hermione's point of view, appeared as if he was trying to shove his tongue down Arthur's throat.

The brunette was to frightened to even look in Ron's direction, from which she could hear small moans and not-so-quiet dirty whispers from George's sinful lips. Hermione subtly dove under the table, temporarily forgetting that she wasn't the only one under there. Fred looked up when he heard her gasp, he glanced over at her with a devious smile, his face still wet and smeared with the remnants of his mother's cream. Molly was resting half-asleep against the table, but Fred still hadn't been satisfied. Hermione backed up a little as Fred crawled over to her, like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Enjoying Harry's little surprise, Mione?" he asked striking out at lightning speed and grabbing her leg.

Hermione was stunned to silence as he moved closer, her heart raced and her pulse was pounding in her ears.

When Fred's lips connected with her own, her heart stopped. Fred pushed his tongue past his lips and into her mouth, prodding at hers and bringing her to life.  
She kissed him back.

With such a passion she hadn't known existed in her being, she poured every ounce of herself into that one kiss.  
She moaned softly when his hand slid further up her leg and slipped inside her knickers, she squealed when those sinfully pleasurable fingers dipped inside of her, teasing her now-very-wet entrance.

"Fred..." she cried against his lips. "Please." Hermione didn't know exactly what she was asking for, but Fred seemed to know as he set to work removing their garments and properly fucking her into the floor atop their robes while Hermione screamed in pleasure.

oOo

(retelling for Harry's side of the story)

Harry had been dying for this since he sat down next to Arthur. The man's scent was so strong and powerful it made Harry's cock twitch just thinking about it.  
When he gave that small nod, his hormones were completely screwed and he had an instant erection.  
Not minding too much, Harry slipped his hand subtly into Arthur's lap and caressed his thigh.

At first Arthur didn't seem to mind, but as Harry's touches began moving higher, Arthur started getting nervous as a certain part of him was getting very excited from the attention.  
Harry noticed this and smirked as he cupped the steadily-growing bulge and squeezed it, the feeling making an angry blush rise in Arthur's cheeks as his mind was filled with dirty images of the boy.

Harry was practically purring as he continued indecently touching the older man while everyone else went about there normal routine (more-or-less)  
Harry decided that he didn't want to wait and stood, promptly seating himself atop Arthur, straddling him and letting their erections press together.

Arthur bit his lip to stiffle a moan, but Harry's soft tongue pried his lips apart and let the deep, throaty sound escape and bounce around the room, setting everyone's sensitivity levels on high.

Harry wanted Arthur, and as much as it was obvious that the older man wanted him, he refused to fully give in to his urges to ravish the raven-haired boy. Harry drug his lips down Arthur's firm jaw and along his neck to the sensitive spot just between his shoulder and neck, the supple skin calling out to Harry.  
There he bit him.

Arthur grunted in pain as the venom flowed through his veins, making his body spasm and shake as the venom quickly consumed him.  
Harry just watched and waited for the the venom to do it's job.

After a minute Arthur straightened and looked forward, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it, his eyes were now dominated by haunting red and black. "Shall we take this to the living room, Harry?" he asked, combing a hand through Harry's unruly locks.

The emerald-eyed boy nodded. "Yes, that's a lovely idea. Sev, Fred, George?" He asked, looking at the others.

"Yes, Lord Potter?" Severus asked, looking up from where he was guiding Ginny's mouth on his cock.

A amused smile appeared on Harry's lips.  
"You may call me Harry, Severus dear." he said, standing up "Arthur has just suggested we all move to the livingroom and I couldn't agree with him more, it's dreadfully uncomfortable with the table poking into my back."

Severus nodded dutifully and pulled Ginny's mouth off of his throbbing cock, her rosebud lips making a loud 'pop' as they separated and released the thick, swollen organ.  
Several loud moans from across the table alerted everyone to the fact that George and Ron were hardly paying attention.  
George was tangling his long, slim fingers in Ron's thick, curly orange hair as they kissed, biting and sucking at eachother's swollen and bruised lips, they rutted against eachother's erections, both intent upon reaching orgasm before the other.

Harry found the display amusing and arousing at the same time. He made a mental note to catch the youngest Weasley boy alone sometime, his already hard cock throbbed painfully at the thought of filling the gorgeous ginger to the brim with his cum.

But right now Harry wanted to be filled to the brim with a different ginger's cum, and he was itching in anticipation of that opportunity.  
With his mind back in the present Harry took Arthur's hand and led him into the small, sparsely furnished living room to continue their business.  
A soft mewl escaped his bruised, rosy lips when Arthur grabbed him and laid him on the couch in a just-barely-being-careful manner and proceeded to remove his clothes, quickly stripping away the constricting silk binding his body to get to the delicious, creamy, unblemished skin below.

Harry's back arched up and he gasped when Arthur's thick, callused (←I probably misspelled that) fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped it in a slow, rythmic motion that made the younger boy writhe and moan, Arthur's strong hands manipulating his body to every imaginable position he could get into as Arthur teased his now-naked skin.

Harry had to give Arthur points for creativity, but right now all he wanted was to be fucked, and fucked HARD. He made his wants very obvious by wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist and grinding his needy ass against the large bulge in Arthur's trousers and letting a high, keening whimper break loose of his throat and pierce the air, echoing about the room and making Arthur even harder. Hearing Harry cry out for him like that was incredibly stimulating and he almost came in his pants right then.

"Arthurrrr!" Harry's voice was thick and lusty, the sound set off a series of other moans from Mione, Ginny and Ron from where they were busying themselves with their partners.  
"Yes, Harry?" Arthur asked, the darkness in his voice a result of the venom traveling in his veins.  
"Fuck me, Arthur!" Harry said, his voice dancing the fine line between a demanding growl and a pleading cry.  
Eager to comply with his young master's wishes Arthur shed his robes and undid his trousers, letting them fall and gather around his ankles and letting his erection spring free, bouncing slightly in the heated, sex-scented air filling the burrow.

Harry bit his knuckle to stiffle the agonized moan that barely escaped the small gaps, his sucked in a choppy breath and exhaled slowly, smoothing a hand down his chest and trying to calm his fast-paced heartbeat as Arthur used a spell and lubricated his insides.  
The life-giving air caught in Harry's throat when Arthur inserted the first finger into his small, tight ass. He bit his lip and wiggled his hips, trying to ease the strange, slightly pained feeling as he inserted another finger and moved them in a scissor motion, the digits brushing against Harry's sensitive nerves, the unusual, but extremely pleasureably feeling made Harry moan loudly. "Arthur, please!" he begged, his hips bucking as he pleaded.

Arthur smirked down at Harry as he lifted the boy wizard's legs and put them over his shoulders, lining his cock up with Harry's tight, clenching pucker and pushing slowly into him.  
Harry gasped and a pained whimper escaped his lips, caused by the large intrusion in his arse.  
Arthur winced slightly when Harry's anal muscles clenched painfully tight around his cock that was now fully sheathed in Harry's glorious arse.  
"A-Arthur,..." Harry whimpered, "M-move." He panted, attempting to buck his hips, but Arthur's weight held him down.  
Compliant to the young master's wishes Arthur slowly pulled out and slid back into Harry's anal cavity, his repeated thrusts slow and gentle until Harry's brow smoothed and he began begging for more.

Mr Weasley pulled out and plowed straighy into Harry's prostate with one agonizingly powerful thrust that had the raven-haired boy screaming and jabbering nonsensical words as Arthur repeated his motions, jack-hammering into Harry's arse until he came with a loud yell, spilling his thick, creamy fluid inside of Harry's arse.  
The feeling of Arthur's thick ropes of sweet cum spurting into his arse made Harry scream and he came as well, though his cum shot out and coated his and Arthur's stomachs, mixing and smearing as their skin brushed together.

Panting deeply and smiling lightly, Harry, with Arthur's assistance, flipped them over so Arthur was on his back and Harry was straddling him.  
Harry giggled as he leaned down and licked a bead of cum off of Arthur's shirt that he hadn't removed. He repeated the action until Arthur's shirt was more wet from saliva than the cum, he batted his thick lashes and leaned down and connected their mouths, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into Arthur's mouth and giving him a taste of Harry's cum as their tongues rubbed together.

With a satisfied sigh Harry rolled over slightly and watched the scene unfolding in the livingroom.

"Fu-ck! Hard-er, Sev-er-us!" Ginny yelled choppily as Severus Snape held her up against the livingroom wall and pounded into her at a steady pace, his rythmic thrusts jarring her speech as she pleaded with him to go faster and harder.  
Severus, however, was perfectly happy going at the steady pace he was holding.  
However his pace was broken as he suddenly jerked when a finger found it's way inside of his ass.  
He momentarily paused his thrusts to look over his shoulder and see Hermione behind him with her tongue dangerously close to his smooth, taut arse cheeks.  
"Miss Granger?" he said, capturing her attention. When she saw him looking at her she grinned sheepishly.  
"It was so lovely, I couldn't resist." she said apologetically, a brilliant blush making her face practically glow.  
Severus smirked. "Very well, but I shall be demanding a compensation for this." he said leering down at her in a way that made her wet thighs squeeze together.  
Ginny was rather put-off, she moaned extra loudly and bucked herself against Severus's cock, demanding that he move.

The tall, gorgeous, black-haired teacher turned back to Ginny with a devilish look on his sharp features. With a small grunt he thrust up so hard Hermione was sure she'd have major bruises, or possibly internal bleeding. Ginny, however, was to occupied screaming her head off as Severus returned to fucking her, but at a furious pace, making her whole body slam violently against the wall, her hair flying and her breasts bouncing wildly as she was fucked by her potions teacher.

Hermione glanced over momentarily at Arthur and Harry who, after a short break, had resumed their love making. Arthur had Harry draped over the back of the couch as he pummeled the green-eyed boy's backside. Harry was moaning wantonly and occasionally beating the cushions as he was brutally fucked.  
Hermione looked away and back to the delectable arse in front of her. Her eyes took on a hungry gleam and her softening nipples visibly hardened, as if a breath of cool air had brushed over them.

She reached up and ran her palm over Severus's round arse cheeks, they were so firm and smooth. She would rate Severus's arse as, without a doubt, the most incredible she had encountered. Not that she'd encountered many arses in actual arse form before. She'd met many arses in human form though.

She chuckled lightly as she sucked on her index finger and then lightly trailed it down the crack of Severus's arse and pushed the slippery digit into his very tight arsehole.  
Severus's body momentarily stilled and a deep, lust-inducing, sexy-as-all-hell groan slipped between his narrow lips when Hermione wiggled her finger around and accidentally brushed against his prostate.

Curious as to the response, Hermione cautiously wormed another finger in with the first and curled them over searching for that spot.  
She instantly knew when she had located it, because Severus's body tensed and his slowing hips gave an involuntary jerk when she pressed on it.

A dirty smile crept onto Hermione's face as she continued rubbing on that spot, manuevering her body so she was almost lying on the floor underneath of Severus.  
While her fingers still massaged that spot, making Severus moan and lazily thrust into Ginny who had given up on Severus and was fucking herself on his big cock, she propped herself up underneath of his cock and licked his balls lightly, teasing them before placing her full lips around one and pulling it into her mouth to suck gently on it.

The stimulation drove Severus up the wall, and Ginny with him as he jerkily thrusted into her for about 15 seconds before he came long and hard into her little pussy, making her cum too.

The combined amount of cum spilled out of her entrance and dripped down onto Hermione's face and into her welcoming mouth. She lapped up the cum dropping into her mouth and after it stopped, she pushed herself up and cleaned them both off.  
Severus was still inside if Ginny, when Hermione licked away the cum on Severus's softening cock and continued further up and let her tongue tease at Ginny's tender folds, dipping inside next to Severus's cock and cleaning as much of her inner walls as she could by stretching her tongue out inside of the red-headed girl.  
Ginny wiggled and moaned softly, but mostly stayed silent as Severus dove in to steal a passionate kiss from the young girl.  
When Hermione had finished, the three fell in a tangled heap upon the nearest couch and lied there for a while to get their bearings.

For Fred, George and Ron, the three had been fucking the whole time everyone else was and they were played out as well.  
Fred was sitting against the wall with George in one arm and Ron in the other, they all seemed to be alseep, their naked bodies were covered in cum and each had more than enough bruises for one set of hands to deliver.

Anybody with working eyeballs could tell that they had just had a nice shag and by the smug grins on their faces, accompanied by the mostly-lidded eyes, they knew it, too.  
Arthur and Harry were haphazardly positioned on one sofa, Severus, Ginny and Hermione were all in a pile on the other sofa, and the twins and Ron were all lying together smiling smugly and looking very satisfied with themselves.

That was how Molly found them.

Harry had to awaken himself enough to change Molly before she killed someone, namely Fred.  
He then changed Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione as well.

After everyone had cleaned up and gotten dressed, they all met in the dining room to discuss the future plans.  
"I shall take up residence at The Grimmauld Place." Harry said, from the front if the table.

"Arthur, you will arrange a meeting for me with the Delacours, the sooner the better." he smirked. "And I want a meeting with the aurors. Kingsley, Nymphadora, ect, ect."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, M'lord."

Harry smiled. "And Severus, you are teaming up with Fred and George here..." he motioned to the twins. "...And you are going to turn them into Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Polyjuice or whatever. These two are replacing them at school and dear Draco and Blaise will be paying Grimmauld Place a visit. Also your handiwork, Severus. I trust it will all go along swimmingly."

Severus nodded and bowed deeply. "Of course, My lord.".

The twins exchanged naughty glances and snickered silently.  
Harry turned to Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "You three are to help recruit amongst the Hogwarts students. We'll need to get Luna from Ravenclaw and I'm sure Collin would be happy to join our group and he would be our insider of the Hufflepuffs.

I'll have to catch McGonagall alone to get her and Hagrid as well. He'll make a nice addition, what he lacks in brains, he makes up for in brawn."  
The three nodded solemnly and answered in unison. "Yes, Lord Potter."

Harry smiled at the small group that would soon get larger and larger.  
He chuckled lightly.

"Let the rise of Harry Potter begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, baby! Extra long and extra smutty!  
> Texboi525 you're next!  
> Please leave Kudos and comment what you think of my stories! I would so appreciate it!


	25. ALL HARRY POTTER AUTHORS READ THIS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading, you'll get there eventually.

Hey, guys! Severa Malfoy here!

First off I want to thank you for your continued love and support from the beginning! You guys are all the best!

Anyways, my reason for this message is that I am advertizing for a co-writer to help me out because I have gotten WAY behind and my personal life keep getting busier and busier. Therefore I have less time to write! It's terrible.

I want to employ a full-time writer and a TEMORARY writer to help me catch up.

Okay. So if you're going to apply simply inform me with a comment then I have several conditions to fill.

1\. You have to have an A03 account.

2\. You have to be able to get on fairly often. At least every week, if not more. (I'm on, for a little bit, almost every day)

3\. I will assign you a request of my own and I would ask that you fulfill it so I can observe your technique and writing style.

4\. You must be comfortable with any request conditions and ready to fulfill them. (If there is something you are especially uncomfortable with, I can take that request)

5\. You can NEVER, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES insult, yell at, or poke fun at the requesters or the readers.

6\. Thank goodness there's been no flames, but if there is you are not to respond, simply delete it. Haters are, and will forever be, ignored.

7\. I have to preview all works before they are posted (to make me feel better) andI hope you'll not be angry or insulted by this condition.

Okay, yeah, that's my conditions. 

I hope you guys will answer my plea for help and drop a comment down there so we can get this done faster!

Please note that I'll be choosing only one full-time co-writer, and one temporary co-writer.

FULL-TIME CO-AUTHOR HAS BEEN FILLED. I AM NOW SEARCHING FOR A EXPERIENCED AUTHOR WHO SPECIALIZES IN THREESOMES AND ORGYS! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand when I tell you that there will be no updates until I have aquired a co-author.


	26. Harry/Luna (I can't even remember da fuck  number da request is! #17, .....maybe?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said no more updates until I got a co-author, well,....I changed my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texboi, I know that I said I'd do yours next (It's in progress, I promise!) but I'm stuck with it and need to clear my head. Sorry. Hope you'll forgive me.

Harry was sitting in his study, the door was ever-so-slightly ajar, and the only sound that was heard was the soft smack of flesh meeting flesh and whining, breathy moans as the girl riding his dick came, crying out as she did so.

Harry held his rough hands on the waist on the brunette as he thrusted into her several more times before cumming deep inside of her pussy.

She slumped against his body as she recovered from the powerful orgasm. Harry slowly stroked her hair as they sat in his chair behind his desk.

Some of you may think that it's strange for Harry to be having sex in the study. You're wrong. It's very normal.   
Harry's wife is gone and he uses that time to seduce his slave.  
To bad he gets caught.

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing?" Harry's eyes flashed open at the sound of his wife's furious voice and he groaned. Without looking at Luna he gently pulled out of Hermione and helped her off of him. "Go get cleaned up." he told her, while tucking himself back into his trousers.

After the study door closed behind Hermione, Harry looked at his wife. "Don't look at me like that, Luna." Harry said, a guilty blush on his cheeks.

"What were you thinking, Harry?!" Luna yelled. "Are you really that stupid?"  
"For Merlin's sake it's not a big deal." Harry yelled back at her.  
"Not that big of a deal?! You've already gotten Ginny pregnant once and I am now too! Do you really have to get Hermione pregnant too? For fuck's sake use a safety charm or a condom or something!" she finished her tirade by brandishing her wand warningly in his face.

Harry brushed her wand away and pulled her body against his. "You're so sexy when you're mad." he growled teasingly and kissed her.  
His gentle hands found the small rounded bump in her stomach and rubbed it softly as he kissed her lovingly.

Luna broke off the kiss and smiled, a light blush was staining her cheeks, giving her already glowing skin a flushed look. "You're impossible, didn't you just finish shagging our sex slave?" she giggled when he ground his hips into hers and attacked her neck with a torrent of kisses and bites.

Harry chuckled in a sexy demonic way that he could've only learned from someone really fucking hot, like Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy. (Except I doubt they have ever laughed before.)   
"No matter how satisfying dear Hermione is,..." Harry said, brushing his lips along Luna's jawline, making her moan softly. "Nobody can make me feel the way you do." his last words were spoken as he crashed his lips onto hers in a very heated, working-up-to-hot-sex kiss.

"How long has it been since I did you over my desk?" Harry asked, breathlessly.  
"Too long." Luna answered, ripping open Harry's shirt, the buttons flying everywhere as she did so.  
Though Luna had seen Harry's body more times than you could count she was still in awe at the vast expanse if smooth skin, hard muscles and thick black hair. (Hell, yeah! Harry has chest hair!)

Harry worked on undoing his belt, while his wife removed her blouse, skirt and chemise, leaving her in cute little pink panties with pictures of a crumpled-snork-hat or whatever it was that Luna was always raving about.  
Harry laughed a little at this, but thought it was very cute. 

After he shuffled out of his trousers he took her by the waist and hoisted her up to sit on the edge of his pristine oak desk.  
"'Is this going to endanger you or the baby in any way?" he asked nervously.  
Luna smiled. "It's cute how you're worried, but no, me and the baby will both be fine." she said, giggling.  
Harry nodded. "Good, cause even having this time with you wouldn't be worth endangering you or our child."

Luna nodded. "Yes, our dear little Albus Severus is gonna have a baby brother or sister." she said, smiling.   
Harry moved forward and kissed her. "We have such a beautiful family, Luna." Harry mumbled, kissing down her bare chest and all over her cute baby bump.  
Luna laughed. "I'm sitting here trying to have a meaningful conversation with you and you can't think of anything, but shagging me.

Harry smirked. "Well, what do you expect when I have such a lovely wife?" he asked, before dipping down between her thighs to taste her delicate lady parts.  
Luna stiffened and moaned, her eyes closed and she gripped the edge of the desk tightly. "Fuck, Harry." she seemed to be trying to say something, but her voice wasn't cooperating and all that came out was a series of whines, wimpers and moans.

Though Harry had just had an orgasm, he found himself hard again as he tasted the tangy sweetness of her pussy juices.  
He subtly rutted against the desk to dull the burning desire of his cock as he mouthed her pussy.

Luna bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut when she felt her orgasm coming. "Harry, I'm gonna—" she stopped talking when Harry pulled away, denying her her orgasm.  
She was quite prepared to complain,...until Harry was sliding his cock inside of her.

Then she was happy. 

And she didn't complain about Harry using condoms anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support throughout this incredible journey with me! I'd never expected to get even 1'000 reads because I'm really not that great of an author, but now it stands at 12'494 last I checked. And 113 kudos.  
> You guys have no idea how good it makes me feel to know that someone is appreciating what I do...  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!


	27. Enter Co-Author Adora Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is your new co-author, Adora Snape! I answered the request for a co-author, and thankfully, Severa saw me as worthy enough to add on her works. She originally set up two test prompts for me, but only made me do one. The one I finished is "Seducing the Slythering," which will be showing up here. My second prompt, "Weasleys' Wizard," will be loaded up shortly. I hope you enjoy!

 

**_Seducing the Slytherin_ **

          Hermione walked down the hall, eager, for once, to exit Professor Vector’s Arithmancy class. It was already after supper and well into the evening, and after sending a barrage of advanced questions at the poor professor, the young witch had another mission to complete that night. This one, she mused, was going to be much more enjoyable than asked her aged female professor homework questions. Not, of course, that she didn’t enjoy doing homework, but seduction ranked even higher than academics; at least, right now it did.

            Although most Gryffindors and Slytherins were bitter enemies, Hermione had an extreme soft spot for one certain blonde Pure-Blood with grey eyes. It was because of this soft spot that had spurred on the courageous Gryffindor to make her second mission come to fruition; Draco had been extremely stressed as of late, and Hermione hated to see him worried, even though Ron and harry couldn’t be happier, she was sure.

            But Hermione wasn’t happy with this new development concerning one of her favourite Slytherins, so she had owled the youngest Malfoy, stating she really needed his superior knowledge to help her with a particularly tricky potion. Draco agreed to meet her in the Room of Requirement, his Malfoy and Slytherin pride surely reveling in the fact that the brightest witch of the age had asked _him_ for help; and it was in Hermione’s best subject-Potions. The only problem Hermione could see in the plan was that Draco hadn’t said _when_ he would meet with her-only where. All he had said was “after supper.” Hermione could only guess as to the time.

            So the bright young Gryffindor decided two hours after supper-6:30-wasn’t a bad time to get ready for Draco’s arrival. She had to get to the Room of Requirement before he did so she could get the room just the way she wanted. Two boiling cauldrons and various potion items would make it hard to do anything other than….Potions, and Hermione didn’t need any help in that subject. Almost everyone agreed she would be a better teacher that Slughorn; more bearable to be around, and more competent. Hermione knew almost anyone would be a more competent teacher than Slughorn, but she wasn’t worried about her Potions class at the moment-she was worried about everything unfolding perfectly tonight. Of course this entire thing had been a ruse to get Draco Malfoy in a soft comfortable bed so he could end up leaving with a smile on his face, and hopefully a little less stressed.

            Hermione looked around and thought to it exactly just what it was she needed to make that night a success. A fireplace appeared, the bright fire crackling merrily, with a deep, soft bear-skin rug lying down in front of it. A larger-than-strictly-necessary bed settled in the corner, the frame made of mahogany wood, and a silver-and-gold striped comforter was laid out neatly on the mattress. Hermione had just finished putting everything together when Draco came through the door, followed by one Severus Snape.

*

            “Well, Draco, it looks as if you will be brewing something unusually difficult,” drawled Snape, taking all of Hermione in as he lazily closed the door. “As you should know, love-making is the most persnickety of all potions to perfect.”

            “B-but, Professor, sex isn’t a potion!”

            “Perhaps not, but as I just said, making love is. If you want to be pleased with the outcome, everything needs to be done in perfect measurements, the most gentle and careful squeezes, tasting liberally, stirring unceasingly until the fire burns hot and inextinguishable. This isn’t sex-that is a quick tumble with some faceless whore who you give a spare galleon or two for half-an-hour of your time. You can only brew the most perfect potion when you care deeply about it, or the purpose it will be used for. Obviously, Miss Granger cares about you enough to deceive you and risk the wrath of not only you, but her closest friends, and the whole of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, not to mention any professors who might catch the two of you out and about after curfew,” he said, raising his eyebrow at Hermione, who refused to be cowed by Snape’s intense gaze.

            “Don’t tell me you’ve missed the fact that he’s been extremely stressed, Professor,” Hermione snarked, eyes glittering at the dark-haired man, considering him and the turn events had taken.

            “Of course not, Miss Granger, but you cannot deny that I have to uphold the rules, as well as you two should be doing, as you are prefects of your houses.”

            “Maybe, but this night is about Draco, not rules. Could you make an exception?”

            “I am not in the habit of making exceptions, as you well know, but Mr. Malfoy seems to be at a loss as to what I was informing him, and you are never one to turn away from an opportunity to learn, are you, my daring lioness?”

            Hermione shivered, the last few words caressing her entire form. She stepped forward a little, until she was very nearly touching her former-Potions-now-Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. “You know, tonight really is about Draco,” she whispered.

            “Of course it is, but you of all people can obviously see how uncertain he is about this, and what you learn, you perform exceedingly well. Shouldn’t Draco get the best?” Snape asked seductively before his lips met Hermione’s in a slow, possessive kiss. Hermione leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sna-Severus. Severus put his hands underneath her shirt, slowly sneaking up to her bra.

           Hermione flinched slightly, trying to put the misgivings in her head to rest. She knew what was going to happen-she had bloody planned for it to happen; albeit not with Sn-Severus, but still. So Hermione pressed up tighter to the black haired man and moved to put her hands in his long hair. However, Severus noticed the hesitation and pulled away, looking into her eyes. “You’ve never done this?” he asked, tilting his head a little to the side, both amused and bemused. “You’re not worried that it’s your greasy, older professor touching you, but rather that you’re untouched?” Hermione nodded slowly, aware that Draco hadn’t heard a word the older man had just said, though the young Malfoy’s eyes might have been glued to the two forms in front of him which had just been pressed up against each other as close as was humanly possible.

          “Well, it looks as if I truly am teaching two students tonight,” Severus drawled, moving further away from Hermione and turning to look at Draco. “Mr. Malfoy, what is wrong?”

            Draco was pale-even more so than usual-and shaking in place, looking as if a gentle breeze could have easily blown the blonde sixteen-year-old over. “N-nothing, P-p-professor. I really think I sh-should be going. Have a nice night, Granger, P-professor.” But when Draco turned to leave the way he had come, his escape had disappeared.

          “Draco, are you joking? You’re stressed, and need to wind down and enjoy tonight.” Hermione protested, grabbing his wrist, turning him around to where the two youth were now face-to-face. “Just stay, alright? I promise, I won’t be the annoying know-it-all you’re familiar with,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder.

           “I’m quite sure we’ll both be familiar with someone completely different in that respect,” Snape said lazily, his front up against Draco’s back, one hand travelling through the boy’s hair, and the other creeping around to Hermione, pulling her head up and catching her lips in a hard kiss. “I doubt we’ll barely know her, don’t you think, Draco?” Severus asked, pulling away from Hermione and trailing his lips across Draco’s cheek, up to the young man’s ear, his whispered name echoing inside his head and travelling throughout the youth’s body.

           “S-sir, I hardly know either one of you,” Draco stuttered, trying ineffectively to get out of the sexual sandwich he seemed to be squished in.

            “Oh, just wait, my boy. You’ll know both of us very well soon enough.” Severus nibbled down Draco’s neck before saying softly, “As long as, of course, you hold no objections?”

             A soft moan and a slight nod was Draco’s consent, barely noticeable as Hermione had started to kiss him, her hands roaming his body, travelling lower and lower. She went to take Draco’s shirt off, but a pair of long, pale hands had beaten her to it and was now working on unbuttoning her crisply ironed shirt. “Fuck,” Severus muttered, moving around Draco to get better access to the curly-haired witch, whose hands didn’t seem to know that some foreplay was needed before you immediately stripped a guy and jumped into sex. “Hermione, darling,” he whispered, grabbing at one of her hands to stop it from shedding Draco’s pants from his body-at least at the current moment. “Hermione, do you know what you’re doing?”

               A sly smile shocked Severus as Hermione simply said “I read. I learn. I remember. Now let me put that to good use,” and then removed herself from Sev and shrugged out of her unbuttoned blouse and then with a word, rendered all three of the room’s occupants naked. Hermione really didn’t need or want anymore interruptions in her quest. Enough had happened already.

              Nervously, Hermione went down on her knees and touched Draco’s hardening length. He hissed, making Hermione stop. Severus gently guided her hand back to Draco’s cock, knowing she hadn’t done anything wrong; that Draco’s response was entirely natural, and he was starting to develop a natural response as well. Sev tried to remind himself that these were his students-one of which was his fucking godson! He should not be in this situation; should not be condoning this; should not want this. Of course, if he was going that route, he should not have wanted Hermione since her third year at Hogwarts. But want this-and her-he did and he decided that for once in his life, he would control at least one aspect of it. His sex life was close to non-existent, being the spy of both Voldemort and Dumbledore, and he felt as if he should be able to enjoy himself-Draco wasn’t the only one beyond stressed lately.

              So he watched lustfully as Hermione’s head bobbed up and down on Draco’s shaft, desperately wishing her mouth was on his, not the young blonde’s. For not having any sexual experience, Hermione looked quite expert at what she was doing to Draco, and for all his initial hesitance, he seemed to be enjoying her ministrations very much.

             Done with watching, Severus moved behind the pair and grabbed Draco’s firm, smooth arse, then moving his hands up the boy’s body, momentarily teasing the pale nipples on the lithe body, then tipping Draco’s head to kiss him, gently asking for permission for his tongue to enter the boy’s mouth, pleased when Draco readily complied. Severus swallowed the young man’s moans, tasting the boy’s delicious mouth whilst slowly grinding his almost-painful erection against Draco’s opening, utterly aroused by the sounds that were now coming out of his, Draco’s, and Hermione’s mouths.

*

            Draco fisted his hands in Hermione’s hair, forcing her head further down his cock, reveling in the alien sensations he was receiving. Draco was no stranger to pleasure, but he had never received a blowjob as exquisite as the Gryffindor’s. The youngest Malfoy was feeling extremely jealous of all the other young men-or perhaps older-who had been the object of the brunette’s attentions. Her hot, wet mouth went up and down him as her skillful tongue did drew wicked patterns on his length, tipping him close to the edge. Almost roughly, he pushed Hermione away, doing his best to ignore her delicious pout by closing his eyes and trying to focus on the feelings Severus was forcing through his body. Draco was sure he should be feeling put off by the fact that it was his godfather pressing his dick up against his arsehole; his godfather whispering filthy nothing; his godfather who was also his professor who should definitely know better than to be doing these depraved things to him. Not that Draco could bring himself to care about any of that-he had developed a crush on Severus when he was thirteen, and noticed Hermione at the Yule Ball. The fact that two years later, when he was under the most pressure he’d ever been, he found out that Hermione cared for him, and he was now living out what had been a dream for quite some time; it was a little overwhelming.

            Opening his eyes again, he saw Hermione still had that all too tempting pout on her face and grabbed her arm, unceremoniously pulling her up and catching her mouth in a searing kiss right as Severus released his to allow him to do so. Draco grabbed Hermione’s breasts, kneading the soft flesh, running his thumbs over her nipples, greedily kissing his way down her neck and chest to suck her taut pink buds with an almost desperate need. “Oh, oh, Draco!” Hermione gasped, moving an arm down to run her hand up and down his cock, and the other arm around his body, only for it to be grabbed by Severus and led to be entangled in his hair, and her mouth to be entangled with his.

            “Love me, Hermione,” he whispered, causing her to look up at the man with a puzzled look on her face. “I want you to be on that bed, writhing beneath me as I make love to you, over and over. Tell me yes.”

            Hermione whimpered, the inside of her thighs growing wetter with each depraved syllable her professor uttered in her ear as Draco kneaded and sucked her breasts, letting his free hand travel down to her legs, lazily bringing his fingers closer to her heat. “But, Draco,” she breathed, too softly for Draco to hear, but not Severus.

            “Who said it had to happen now? That can wait, as long as I know you want to. When he leaves, I can lay you on that bed, lick, kiss, and nip my way down to your legs. I can put my tongue in you, taste you, and then let you taste yourself. And then I can put my cock in you and have you begging for release, begging to let your climax free and feel as if you are soaring on clouds. I can do that to you, if you let me.”

            “I will never beg.”

            “Is that a challenge?”

            “That’s a promise.”

            “What a pity. I so hoped to have you screaming without any interference, but there are potions to bring you to your edge, and stay there. You will have no release. The feelings and sensations will build and build, but you will never be allowed tip over the edge. Until, of course, I see fit to give you the antidote and you come crashing over, barely able to breathe from the intense feelings of pleasure washing over you.”

            “Then there will be no reason to beg.”

            “No, there won’t, but until you do, there will be no release given. But as I said, that will be later. Right now, as you insisted earlier, is about Draco. Let’s help him enjoy it.” And after having told the young Gryffindor whom he had tried to avoid since her third year that he wished to drown in her, he kissed her again and leaned down to whisper in Draco’s ear, “Let’s not be greedy now, Mister Malfoy,” as Draco had gone to taste Hermione a little more intimately than the Defence professor would have liked. Of course, the thought of Hermione with anyone other than him was starting to prey on his mind. Great Merlin, he was becoming jealous! This was only a one-time fling, Hermione and Draco wouldn’t be in this situation again, he was sure, so why was he bothered? There was no reason to be. Shaking his head to clear it, Severus continued “Are you ready for the next step?”

            “Oh Merlin yes,” gasped Draco as Hermione started to lick her way up his neck and at the same time a cool feeling pervaded his arse hole, letting him know that Severus had magically lubricated him, and probably himself as well, to make entrance that much quicker than manually preparing them both.

            As Severus positioned himself, Draco felt Hermione get back down on her knees, kissing, licking, and nipping her way to his throbbing cock, taking him in her mouth once again and sucking hard, covering the rest of his length with her hand, stroking in time with her mouth as Severus thrust in all the way, pulling a pleasured yell out of his throat as Severus continued to pull out and push back in, hitting Draco’s sweet spot with each thrust. With the added simulation of Hermione on him, Severus inside of him, and now kissing him with such passion that felt like the entire would burst into flames, Draco was dangerously close to the edge. “Hermione, Severus, I’m going to-no, not-Hermione stop, not yet-” But Hermione ignored his pleas, sucking harder and moving faster up and down his cock, matching Severus’ hard and fast rhythm.

            Hearing Severus whisper “Come for me, Draco,” was the straw that broke the camel’s back, and Draco came into Hermione’s mouth, the latter of which was swallowing fiercely, trying to get it all, but not being able to as Draco’s essence started to spill out of her mouth and down her chin. There was never a more beautiful sight, Draco thought, seeing Hermione with glazed over, lust-filled eyes, her wild hair even more unkempt than usual, his come on her face. But then Draco realized that neither Hermione nor Severus had reached their climaxes, and he started to feel guilty. As he was about to apologize, he heard Sev in his ear again, saying “Don’t worry about it, love. This was for you. For you to enjoy yourself.”

           “I did,” Draco said to both his partners, kissing Hermione’s hand and Severus’ cheek. “Thank you Hermione,” he added, “And you too, Severus. Well, it’s almost curfew; I need to get back to the dungeons. See you tomorrow in Defence, Granger, Professor.” With that, Draco spelled his clothes back on and he walked out of the room, limping lightly.

*

           “You know, Prof-”

           “Severus,” the older man interrupted. The only name he wanted to hear coming from this witch’s lips when they were in private was his given one.

           “Severus,” Hermione conceded. “I really must be going to my dorm as well. It is almost curfew, and I don’t need to get in trouble for helping a student feel better.”

           “Is that what they call it nowadays?” Severus mused before adding, “I’m afraid I can’t allow that. You see, what you just did with not only another student, but a professor as well, is well out of the rules, Miss Granger. You’ll need to be punished.”

          “And then I’ll be late for curfew.”

         “Which will invoke another punishment, yes.”

         “Will there be no end to these punishments?”

         “For a time there will be. After this, I will not allow myself to compromise your status as a student, or mine as a teacher, by pertaining in sexual acts with you until you have graduated.”

         “But after that? Will it always be punishments, or will I be subjected to a reward once in a while?”

          “Oh, I have great reason to believe you be on the receiving end of both as soon as you are handed that diploma.”

         “In front of everyone?”

          “You little minx,” Severus growled, trying to hide his amusement as he carried Hermione to the bed, making her very, very late for curfew.


	28. The Rise of Harry Potter (Part #4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has set up his headquarters in Grimmauld Place.  
> Severus stays as his protector.  
> Soon after the twin's birthday, Harry gets a few visitors....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ～Severa Malfoy～
> 
> Hey, guys! Big thanks to Adora Snape our new admin for getting me off my lazy ass and spurring me to start writing again!  
> Depression is a big part of my life and it really bit me in the ass.  
> I'm sorry about everyone waiting for their one-shots to be published, they WILL get done. And guys, until we're caught up I would appreciate it if you didn't submit anymore requests.  
> Thanks, guys.
> 
> Without further ado, here is the next part of The Rise of Harry Potter.  
> Also known as TRoHP!

There wasn't a sound to be heard within the walls of Number 12 Grimmauld place. The darkness soaking through the house was so thick, it could be felt by those walking its halls. But there was no one walking in the halls...

The only sign of life was a small glow coming through a door at the end of the hall...

If you was to open that door, or even peek in through the crack,...you would first see a large desk, then rows and rows of books on shelves, but your eyes would eventually be drawn to the source of the light and you would see him,...

A small lamp would be lit on a table, sitting next to a young man in a armchair. You would note the dark gleam of blood and desire in his emerald green eyes, and you would see the way his long black hair fell down just past his shoulder, and you would be completely mesmerized at the stunning beauty of this creature

oOoOoOo

Harry sat quietly in his armchair, his eyes blankly stared at the window beside him, the book caught in his grasp trembled under his mighty strength as he gripped it too hard, leaving dents in the leather surface.

Harry was waiting,...and he didn't like waiting.

He looked up at the sound of the floo and smirked. A pent-up breath escaped his full lips and a pleased smile appeared on his face when four figures appeared out if the fireplace. Four figures with red and black drowning out the lovely chocolate colour of their eyes.

The four bowed deeply at Harry, causing the young lord to frown. "I ask that you only act as my subordinates in public." he said, standing and walking forward, embracing the eldest of the four and kissing him squarely on the lips. "After all,...I'm still your Harry."

A dark blush appeared on Arthur's cheeks and he smiled at the 16-year-old.

"Well, Harry, how've you been—

"In this large house—

"Without our stimulating presence—

"To entertain you?" Fred and George burst out together as they slipped over next to him and slung their arms around his shoulders.

"He has been perfectly fine." Everyone turned to the doorway and the source of the deep, thick, alluring voice. The god-like man that was Severus Snape walked into the room. His robes were gone for once (no he's not naked, you naughty little people who were waiting for that), he was wearing black slacks and a black silk shirt. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower he had recently vacated and was pulled back into a shaggy high ponytail, his skin was flushed a fetching pink shade and a few water droplets clung stubbornly to his thick curtain of lashes (yes, he can pull this look off and still look like the sexy bastard that he is, don't question it). "Ah yes." Harry said, shrugging off the twins' arms and walking over to the older man. "Severus has been educating me in the art of brewing some rather complicated potions." he smirked up at his teacher as he said this.

Fred and George gawped at them like fish-out-of-water. "You're letting HIM stay HERE?!" Fred sputtered. "Why?!"

Severus sniffed smugly and glided past them to sit on the luxurious couch. "Severus is here as my protector." Harry said, motioning for the others to sit, and he returned to his own chair after they had.

Harry had to use his hand to hide the wide grin that bloomed on his full lips when the twins took it upon themselves to sit on either side of Severus on the small couch, making it very uncomfortable for the 'hands-off' Professor Snape.

Arthur cleared his throat, directly all attention to him. "Mr Delacour has agreed to a meeting next Friday a 4:00." he said. Harry nodded. "Very good. Bill will be joining us soon to tell us if he was able to convince Fleur to see things in a different light. Charlie, too, will be coming. He informed me that he would be bringing an interested guest." Fred laughed at this. "It's probably his boyfriend."

Ron, who had been sitting there quietly the whole time, spoke up. "Harry, a couple of the boys figured out what's going on." he said, biting his lip in a way that was all-together too appetizing for the young lord Potter. Harry nodded solemnly. "Have they threatened to expose us?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Ron looked up, shock was written plainly on his face. "No, Harry these are our friends!" He looked aghast. "And they want to join us." his face smoothed as he said the words and he looked to Harry for a response. Harry looked around the spacious study slowly. "Well, I see no problem with that. It's my goal to convert the entire wizarding world, I'm just glad to see that it won't be as difficult as I thought it would be." He raised an eyebrow and stared directly at Ron. "Who all was it that wanted to join our group?" Ron looked at the ceiling, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth teasingly as he thought. Harry's trousers were becoming a little snug as he watched him. "Neville, Dean, Seamus, a few others and,....Theodore Nott." he winced as he said the last words.

A stunned silence hung heavily in the room as the occupants all gawped at him.

"Nott?!" Fred barked, breaking the silence. "Why him?" Severus growled at Fred, grabbing the ginger's arm to keep him from jumping up. "Theadore Nott is a fine boy." he spat through clenched teeth.

George put his hands on Severus's shoulders, rubbing them slowly with a devious look on his face. "Easy, Professor, Fred's just trying to get you riled up." the younger twin said with a conspiratorial wink at his older brother.

Severus frowned and released Fred, glaring at George. "Kindly remove your arms from my body, Mr Weasley." he said, his face a mask of veiled emotions, though a flame burned deep within his onyx eyes, enhancing the blood red wisps swirling in the blackness.

George smirked. "And if I don't?" he asked, trailing his hands down the elder man's slim sides, coming to rest at his taut waist, one hand sneaking around and cupping the front of his trousers. Severus flushed a dusty pink color at the lewd and completely sexy display of desire from the two beautiful boys.

He cleared his throat, looking over at Harry. "M'lord, may we be excused? We have things to...discuss." he said, his voice thickening with lust, keeping his face straight and passive, though the bulge in his trousers gave his excitement away.

Harry smirked knowingly at him and sighed. "Very well, Severus. Go on and have your fun." he said, waving his hand at them.

He sent a warning glance at the Weasley twins. "You two had better not break him, or there will be dire consequences."

Fred and George nodded eagerly and smirked at each other as Severus grabbed their arms and apparated the three away.

Arthur seemed very amused by his children's open display and he was laughing behind his palm from where he was sitting.

Harry sighed and looked over at Arthur. "I swear,...those boys of yours..." he didn't finish, just chuckled. "Anyways, about Nott,...he, too, will be welcomed, we are taking Draco and Blaise, after all."

Ron smiled, running his hand through his curly locks and sitting back in his chair, his legs kicking out to the sides. "That's a relief." he said, chuckling and putting his arms out on the back of the couch, nearly spread-eagling himself on the lovely sofa.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he looked over at Ron, his pupils dilating and a hungry growl escaping his lips. He was two breaths away from pouncing on the ginger when a knock sounded on the front door.

"Kreacher, answer the door!" Harry commanded, knowing that the house-elf would be lurking around somewhere.

A few agonizing minutes later Charlie Weasley came striding into the room and halting suddenly, causing whoever was behind him to crash into him and both men to crash to the floor.

"For Merlin's sake, Charlie!" a distinctively familiar voice rang through the room. "Don' ya think ya could at least wait 'til I'd made a good impression 'afore ruinin' it?"

An exasperated-looking Viktor Krum disentangled himself from Charlie and stood, offering a hand to the ginger man still on the floor.

Harry's eyes roved over the two new-comers. He watched them, biting his lower lip as their hands joined and Viktor helped Charlie to his feet, muscles rippling on both of their forms in the process.

"Sorry, Mate." Charlie laughed, cuffing Viktor, roughly, on the back, making the slightly less brawny boy stumble forward, falling onto Harry, barely catching himself on the arms of the chair and keeping his nose half and inch from crashing into Harry's.

"S-sorry, 'Arry." Viktor said, pushing himself up and back, blushing and looking thoroughly flustered for a minute before he regained his calm collected state.

"Oi, Harry, nice to see you again!" Charlie said, being his usual boisterous self. "This is Viktor, you've met before. And you'll not find a more amiable chap in the world, he's perfect for our little group, he'll make a lovely addition."

Viktor blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he lounged back in a relaxed position. "Charlie's painting me as a saint, I'm just....well, me."

"Ron, what's wrong, little brother?" Charlie asked, suddenly noticing Ron semi-curled into himself on the couch looking pained, his cheeks flushing and his eyes were darkened. Only Harry and Arthur were aware of this change in the boy, as they were the only two dominants and Ron's hormones were rushing off of him in the form of a most delicious and alluring scent.

Harry was without a doubt jealous that Ron was desiring the tall, handsome quidditch player over him, but he wasn't one to refuse his friends fun so he quickly formulated a plan.

With a few whispered spells he had put silencing charms on the room and wards and very tricky locks, smirking as he thought of Bill picking his way through them to get to his destination. At Charlie's confused looks Harry simply conjured chains that took the form of silver snakes that lashed around Charlie and Viktor, tying them to two intricately carved chairs with enchanted legs that walked around wherever Harry commanded. Which, at the moment, was in the center of the room, facing each other with enough room for two people between them.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what are you doing?!" Charlie demanded, struggling against the moving chains restraining his body as the head of the silver snake nipped at his earlobe, causing him to turn a shade of red that clashed spectacularly with his hair.

Harry stood and walked slowly over to the very center of the room with Viktor on one side, Charlie on the other and Arthur and Ron in front of him on the couch.

"I think, Viktor...." he said quietly, his eyes deliberately looking down at Ron's hunched up and humiliated form. "That being 'just you' is all we may need." he tore his gaze away from Ron and turned to face Krum, his erection still straining against his trousers. "Since you seem to desire to join me, I guess now's your time to prove it." he said, unbuttoning his robes and letting them fall, revealing himself in tight black trousers and a maroon satin shirt that hung loosely on his body, he ran a hand through his hair, tousling it a little and smirking as every eye in the room bulged at the sight of him.

"Bloody hell.." Charlie whispered, his pupils dialating to nickel size. "Harry, you're gay?" he questioned, as Harry began slowly unbuttoning his shirt and peeling the concealing fabric from his lithe body, exposing it to the hungry eyes of Four others.

"Dim much, Charlie?" Ron almost whined from the couch, the soft, lusty sound setting Harry's nerves on high sensitivity. He was stripped to the waist, but his erection was still straining in his trousers and the submissive, whining wasn't helping out his situation.

"Do…do I have a say in this?" Viktor Krum asked, the Bulgarian looked apprehensive and nervous as his eyes scanned Harry's form, unconsciously licking his lips.

Harry smirked, looking from Ron to Viktor. "Yes, you get to decide if you want to be tied up or free when you're fucking Ron."

He almost purred a contented sigh when he felt his mate's presence behind him and could smell the heady scent of arousal coming off of him in waves.

Viktor's eyes widened at the sight of Arthur staring at Harry,...touching Harry,...kissing Harry...

"DAD, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Charlie screeched, his pure brown eyes wide in shock and disgust as he watched his father embrace the younger man.

Arthur glared at Charlie. "May I, Harry?" he asked, running his hands over his young mate's chest, toying with his sensitive nipples and growling into his ear.

*Yessss* Harry hissed in Parseltongue, not really realising he had said it until a deep moan sounded in front of him.  
His eyes flashed open to see a distraught-looking Viktor Krum with a raging erection and a very obvious blush.

Arthur released Harry as the boy stepped forward, bending slightly to look into Viktor's eyes.

*Does somebody like Parseltongue?* He hissed in the other boy's ear, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Ron who was wanking himself on the couch as he stared at Harry and Viktor.

Viktor had no idea what the fuck was going on with the devilish sounds coming from Harry's mouth were, only that when when they did come out, his body was attacked by shocks of pleasure, hitting him like a lightening bolt and he wasn't sure it was a good thing. Until the silver snakes restricting him starting hissing in his ears too. "Merlin, Harry!" he moaned, rutting the air. "I vill do it!" he said desperately. "Just let me go!"

Harry absent-mindedly released Viktor with a wave of his hand, his attention fixed on Arthur, who currently had his teeth sunk into his son's neck, blood draining in scarlet rivulets down Charlie's bare chest from the punctures made by Arthur's fangs.

Ron was very shy as Viktor rose from the chair and walked over to him. The Bulgarian grabbed his shoulders and forced him onto his back on the couch, smirking down at him. "Ya know, you're quite a cutie." he praised, letting his long fingers undo Ron's pants carefully and removed them, being careful not to hurt the younger boy and holding back a chuckle as Ron blushed dark red at his words.

"T-thank you." Ron said shakily as Viktor teased his waist and inner thighs with soft brushes, leaving the most sensitive part of his anatomy untouched, opting for giving him a longer, more pleasurable experience.

"Krum,.." he moaned, his abnormally large hands hesitantly tugging at the hem of the dark-haired boy's shirt. "Please..?" he asked, biting his lip and looking away shyly.

The seeker laughed. "Viktor." he leaned down and purred throatily in Ron's ear. "Call me Viktor, Ron." he said, licking a small trail along Ron's jawline and then bombarding his neck with a flurry of kisses and bites, searching for his sweet spot.

"Please,..Viktor." Ron whined, itching to have skin on skin contact with the older male.

Krum laughed and, snatching his wand, vanished every article of clothing left on their bodies. He shivered at the chilling and delicious feeling of being bare and pressed up against someone else's naked body. Especially when that someone was a bloody cute redhead with a great arse...

A VERY great arse, Krum realized as he ran an appreciative hand over Ron's taut cheeks, squeezing them teasingly as Ron moaned, his hooded eyes meeting the ceiling as the red dominated the black and his body submitted completely into the older male's touches.

Viktor was very curious, never having been with a boy before, so he put this time to good use and explored Ron's body with his hands and occasionally his tongue.

Ron whimpered as Krum's rough, calloused fingers brushed over his nipples. Curious about Ron's reaction, Krum did it again, gently teasing the small circles, quite astounded as Ron came undone beneath him and his touches, he stopped for a minute. In that minute he slid one hand under Ron's body, holding him up slightly as he leaned down, his tongue flicking out and lapping at Ron's right nipple, afore pulling him up just a bit more and suckling at the small nub, reveling in the soft moans escaping the younger boy's wet, sinfully plush-looking lips.

"Viktor, please..!" Ron whined shamelessly, bucking his hips up against the Bulgarian's, causing their erections to rub together, the friction tearing lust-filled moans from both boys. (who, by the way, are oblivious to the goings-on around them)

*update on goings-on*

Harry moaned around Charlie's cock as Arthur thrust into him from behind and Charlie thrust into his mouth, the power of both male's thrusts making Harry feel more-or-less like a bludger, getting pounded around by 2 beater's bats.  
He moaned out in pleasure as Arthur reached around his waist and began stroking the 16-year-old's cock in time with his furiously, both riding towards an orgasm.

*back to ViktorXRon*

Ron squeaked in surprise as he was flipped over onto all fours. He blushed furiously when he felt something hot and wet lapping at his puckered arsehole and he nearly fainted dead away when he realised that it was Viktor's tongue, the realisation causing much more excitement than the actual stimulation itself, which was saying something because having Krum's tongue in his arse was bloody, fucking brilliant!

"Bloody hell, Viktor!" he moaned out in toe-curling pleasure, wincing slightly as he felt a rough, thick finger introduce itself to his hot, very tight anal cavity, adding just a hint of pain to the pleasure.

Viktor waited until Ron had relaxed, then added another finger, scissoring them gently, curling them and probing around, searching for his prostate.

Okay, so maybe Viktor had been with a bloke or two before! Just for experimenting though, it doesn't count.

Ron gulped audibly when Viktor wordlessly lubricated Ron's entrance and his own cock, preparing both for the coming performance.

A shudder ran through the ginger's body as he felt the blunt head of Viktor's cock pushing into him and he was in bliss, he was being stretched past the points of what should be humanly possible and he bloody loved it!

"More, Viktor! More!" he meant to cry out, but the words, already hazy with lust, were muffled by the pillow he had his face buried in and came out as nothing more than blurry sounds on desire.

Viktor was shocked at how well Ron's body was accepting his 10" cock, and he didn't stop moving until he was completely in the other boy, his balls resting against Ron's arse cheeks.

Ron felt incredibly full and stretched and...full. He mewled out his pleasure as Krum began thrusting into him, the older male's hips were strong from his years of broom riding, and he held nothing back as he furiously pummeled the ginger, not even noticing as the sofa squeaked and dipped when another body settled onto the sofa behind him.

Krum jerked in surprise when he felt a cool hand on his arse, his movements thrusting himself particularly roughly inside of Ron, making him scream when his prostate was brutalized. Krum looked back over his shoulder, only to meet the mischievous eyes of Bill Weasley. "Well,...never thought I'd see you in this particular position again." the elder Weasley smirked, making short work of pulling his long hair back into a ponytail and removing his leather jacket.

Viktor, still thrusting into Ron, looked back at him warily. "Aren't you getting married?" he asked, raising an thick eyebrow at the older man.

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, Fleur knows quite well that I like blokes as well as girls, we are great friends and fairly compatable lovers, but our marriage is merely for the convenience of not having our mothers ride us about getting married and producing children." he shrugged. "She has a lover and I am a free-roamer, we both have no problem with the arrangement." he said the last words as he struggled out of his sinfully tight trousers, leaving him naked as the other two on the couch.

Viktor, at Ron's insistence, turned his attention back to the younger Weasley and began thrusting, with renewed vigor, into the very tight arse of the beautiful boy.

Bill watched his little brother lay, arse up, on the couch and let the Bulgarian quidditch player pound his arse to smithereens. It was very fucking arousing!  
He tore his eyes from the scene and, instead, let them fall upon Charlie, who was lying over a coffee table, that Bil was sure had just been a chair, and Harry was taking him from behind as Arthur, once again cleaned and clothed, watched from the chair Harry had been sitting in at the beginning of it all.

Bill chuckled when he remembered accidentally stumbling upon Fleur and her lover one night when he had floo'd with some wedding plans from his mother. She had apparently forgotten to lock the private floo to her room because she sure as hell was surprised when he appeared.

He spelled his pants back on, deciding that he wasn't in the mood for a right proper shag and would prefer just watching the others.

He smirked as he got up and walked over to his father. "Hey, dad." he said, sitting back on his heels and watching Harry and Charlie, moving together on the table, their bodies shining with a small sheen of sweat as they neared orgasm.

"Hello, Bill, how's that beautiful bride of yours?" Arthur asked, he too, keeping his eyes trained on the couple on the table, deep surges of jealousy washing over him in waves.

Bill chuckled, more images of the part-veela tangled in a mass of sheets with someone else pouring into his mind. "She is just wonderful, very excited about the prospect of joining. I just wish it was I who could change her." he said wistfully, running his tongue along his straight upper teeth and then biting his lower lip.

"You don't acquire the ability to change others until you've been..." Arthur cleared his throat and blushed. "..mated with your, well...mate." the older man chuckled quietly and looked fondly at his own little mate, who was at this point collapsed on top of Charlie, resting from his orgasm. "By then, you don't have any real desire to mark anybody but them."

Bill nodded solemnly. "So how'd mum take the fact that you're not her actual mate?" he asked, looking up at his dad out of the corner of his eye. "I could see her pitching a right fit."

Arthur laughed heartily, startling the resting couples about the room. "That is definitely what you'd expect from your mum, isn't it?" he asked, laughing loudly. "But she was surprisingly understanding about it. Said she was happy for us and even asked if I wanted a divorce so I could properly marry Harry, but he put a halt to that. We're technically already married by magic, but I'm married to your mum by law."

Bill smiled. "Well, that's good to hear." he was relieved to hear that, hoping that situation would make his parents more open to his own.

Harry moaned softly, pushing himself up and sighing as he slipped out of Charlie, standing, grabbing his wand and casting a cleaning charm on himself and Charlie, then spelling his own clothes back on.

He walked over to Arthur and sat on the older man's lap, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "That was certainly fun." he said, smirking as he pulled away. Arthur nodded in agreement with him.

Charlie located his wand and spelled his clothes back on because he was too lazy to do it himself. He collapsed on his arse, leaning against a chair, actively avoiding the couch, which was where Viktor and Ron were topping off their wild love-making with a nice, lengthy snog.

Harry chuckled out loud when Ron noticed everyone staring and he quickly pulled away from Viktor, blushing furiously.

"Looks like Ronnie's gonna change his loyalty to the Cannons." Bill laughed. "It'll be hard to not cheer for the Bulgarians when he's thinking about what a great shag their seeker is." His words earned him a round of laughter from around the room, and made both Ron and Viktor, now fully clothed, blush brightly.

Harry, still chuckling, conjured another chair and set everything back to rights, making it as it was before there was some severe shagging going on.

He settled himself in his own chair and sighed contentedly. "Viktor, have you yet decided to join us?" he asked, staring down the 20-year-old man, waiting for an answer.

"Um, vell yes." he said, "I vould be delighted to join you,..I think anyvays." he said chuckling slightly.

Harry smirked, his fangs peeking out of the corners of his mouth. "Perfect..." he suddenly disappeared, appearing, not even 3 seconds later, behind Viktor. "Welcome to the family." he purred in the Bulgarians ear, the next second he was sinking his teeth into the firm skin at the juncture between shoulder and neck, releasing the venom into Viktor's rushing blood veins, relishing the tangy flavor of the hot, thick blood gathering on his tongue as he pulled away, leaving Viktor to the change as he strode back over to his chair, seductively licking away the blood on his lips and dribbling down his chin.

A minute or two later Viktor was panting slightly as the change ended and he looked around, seeing everything through new eyes.

"Vell,...zis is most definitely not vhat I vas expecting." Krum said, squinting slightly as he looked at them. "Iz it just me, or have you alvays been this extraordinarily attractive?" he asked, looking genuinely confused on the subject, which made everyone laugh at him.

"Naw, I've always been a sexy bastard." Bill chuckled, ignoring the teasing scoff from Charlie.

Harry rolled his eyes in a bemused fashion as the two eldest Weasley brothers began squabbling back and forth about who was more attractive.

oOo

It was a short while later, when everything had been sorted out and everyone was leaving.

Charlie and Bill were taking Viktor and Ron back to the Burrow to see Molly, but Ron didn't seem too keen on going and instead opted for escaping to the library.

After the other three had left, Harry took Arthur's hand and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss, right there in the middle of the livingroom.

Arthur pulled away, smiling, but confused at the action. "What was that for?" he asked, his hands resting lightly on Harry's waist as the other boy smiled up at him.

"Just because I can, Arthur." Harry said, hugging him and burying his face in Arthur's chest, breathing in his mate's musky, heady scent.

"Just because I can..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas to all!
> 
> Come on, guys, it won't be all that hard to tell us what you think of our stories! And it'll make our day a little brighter, I promise!  
> The comment bar is just down below, go use it!  
> XOXOXOXO  
> Love to All!


	29. Weasley's Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my second fic-this was originally a prompt to see if I made the cut, but I ended up not having to do it, but I wanted to anyway. I love Fred/Anyone almost as much as I love Snamione. (Which, by the way, is my OTP. You request one of those fics, or Snape/Anyone, be prepared for an awesome, long smutty one.)  
> Anyways, without further ado:  
> Lucius ducks into a random shop on Diagon alley to hide from Aurors chasing him and it just happens to be Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lucius hides in the back room where Fred holds him while George diverts the Aurors away. After, the boys have their way with him in exchange for not telling anyone that he'd been there.  
> ~Adora~

Bang! The shop door slammed behind Lucius as he ran inside, desperate to get away from the Aurors tailing him. He flinched at the loud sound, but thankfully, the slamming of the door wasn’t out of place here. Looking around, the rogue ex-Death Eater recognized the shop he had stumbled upon as Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Draco had mentioned it a few times, griping about the Weasley twins’ success in business.  
And although Lucius hated the Weasley family, (though the only true objects of his hate now were Percy and Ronald) he didn’t give one damn about that right now. He wasn’t about to get arrested for buying a Firebolt to make travel easier just because a few Aurors didn’t like the fact that he had been exonerated. Thank Merlin for Harry Potter. The founders only know why the saviour of the wizarding world chose to help out his most bitter school-enemy’s father and keep him out of Azkaban. But that didn’t matter at the moment-escaping the damned Aurors did.  
Turning around, Lucius tried to look inconspicuous as he hurriedly made his way through the organized chaos that was the most popular joke shop in Diagon Alley. To his detriment, he wasn’t that unnoticeable as he knocked straight into one of the owners of the store-Fred Weasley. “Oi! What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?”  
“Not so loud, Weasley!” Lucius hissed, ducking down as he knew Fred’s loud voice would have carried through the shop, and perhaps outside to the searching Aurors, if he was unlucky. And Lucius had no luck these days.  
“In a bit of a rough spot are you?” Fred replied, his eyes glowing mischievously-though that was nothing new.  
“Cut the immaturity act, will you Mister Weasley? You know I’ve been exonerated, but the Aurors are after me again. You can’t buy a bloody broomstick without the threat of getting arrested and being presented with a fucking Dementor’s kiss.” Lucius growled, nervously looking around. “Is there anywhere we can go not in the open?”  
“Right. In the back. We just got a new order of Pygmy Puffs along with Curious Crackers, though, so you’ll want to watch your step.”  
“And what in Morgana’s lingerie is a Curious Cracker?”  
“No need to bring poor old Morgana’s knickers into this, Malfoy. A Curious Cracker is a delightful new invention of my own making. You eat one of these lovely colouful biscuits, or simply break it, and who knows what will happen?”  
Lucius looked at the older Weasley twin, a smile that promised havoc to all who were not wary. “And we’re entering a room full of exploding biscuits why?”  
“Did I say they were exploding?” Protested an affronted-looking Fred. “And we’re going there because I’m trying to hide you from the biggest bunch of prats that seem to have come by the name of Aurors. I wouldn’t complain just because the back room isn’t Malfoy Manor. Azkaban isn’t all that lovely a place either, is it?”  
“Not particularly.” Lucius ground out, glaring at the red headed boy-man now, he noticed. Fred Weasley was no longer the annoying little git that had once wreaked havoc with his twin in Hogwarts, Lucius realised. Rather, he was an annoying git who wreaked havoc with his twin all over London. Of course, this annoying git had filled out rather nicely after dropping out of school his seventh year. His hair was freshly cut, the young man was toned and well-muscled, and…wait a minute! Was Lucius really ogling Fred Weasley of all people? At least it wasn’t Percy or Ronald, he mused. Shuddering, Lucius tried to turn his mind back to the task at hand-not getting caught. However, his mind didn’t seem to want to think about not getting caught. Actually, he rather wouldn’t mind his lips being caught in between the ginger’s teeth, or his cock caught in the younger man’s mouth, sucking and moving up and down- “Merlin!” Lucius cried out, trying to empty his mind of the beautiful, delicious, wicked thoughts.  
“Malfoy, what the hell is wrong? If you don’t want to be arrested for breathing, I suggest you breathe a little quieter!” Fred hissed, spinning around to see Lucius Malfoy sporting a major erection. He smirked as the older wizard turned around, his face red as Fred’s hair. “Hmm. A little excited to be hidden away from the big, bad Aurors, are we?”  
“Weasley, if I were you I wouldn’t-”  
“Wouldn’t what, Malfoy? Please tell me you’re not threatening my brother when he’s obviously trying to help you out. And against good reason, I’m guessing,” a new voice said wryly, covertly admiring their blonde guest.  
“Georgie, I’ve lots of good reason. Just because I choose not to use it a lot, well, what does that have to do with anything?”  
“Everything,” George laughed. “Malfoy, did you run into a bit of trouble?”  
“The Aurors don’t like it when brooms are bought, apparently. I wonder if they would try grabbing me if I bought a Firebolt legally?” Fred answered as Lucius desperately tried to will his erection away.  
“Makes sense.” A ring came from the door, alerting the Weasley twins that someone had entered the shop, though Lucius heard nothing. “That’ll probably be the Aurors. Forge?”  
“Well Gred, as I wouldn’t mind a nice broom of my own, let’s help out our good ol’ pal here, don’t you think?”  
“Stole the words right out of my mouth. Looks like you were taking Malfoy to the back room; I’ll lead the Awrys off of the trail. Hopefully I’ll convince them to by some of those Curious Crackers. That would be something to see!”  
“We only have those in the back!”  
“Right you are. _Accio_ Curious Crackers,” intoned George carrying a brightly coloured box with the product’s name moving all around it as he walked to the front of the store, where Lucius and Fred had just left.  
“How did you know the Aurors had arrived?” Lucius asked. “Did you create that spell yourselves?”  
“Yep. Only the caster and those the caster allows can hear the bell. Pretty ingenious, huh?”  
“At least that explains why no one turned their heads when I opened the door. And why you were right there.”  
“As you fell over me. Don’t worry-I have a pretty extensive fan club.” Fred said flippantly, leading Lucius into a room filled with annoying pink-, red-, purple-, and blue-coloured Pigmy Puffs and hundreds of the Cracker boxes, closing the door behind them as they walked in. “So, what are you doing back in Diagon Alley?”  
“None of your business.”  
“I think it is, since you’re not being apprehended by Aurors right now because of me and my brother. Of course, that can change real quickly,” Fred answered, raising an eyebrow.  
“If you must know, I was visiting my son and his partner.”  
“Pure-Blood isn’t so pure?”  
“There is nothing wrong with my son!”  
“I never said that. Just wanted to know your view on something so controversial. I myself don’t give a flying knut about such things.”  
“Neither do it, honestly. Justin’s a good lad, even if he is a muggle. But magic can ensure that Draco can have an heir with whomever he chooses-muggle or magic, male or female. Thank Merlin for that small miracle.”  
“The Malfoy line needs an heir that bad?”  
“I just want to see my son happy.” Lucius ground out stiffly. He didn’t like where this topic seemed to be heading.  
“And you? Are you happy?” Yep. He was most definitely not liking the road this was going down.  
“What does that have to do with anything? I’m used to the lot I’ve been living.”  
“So am I. But that still begs the question. Are you happy?”  
“Not particularly.”  
“Do you think you could be?”  
“I wouldn’t turn away a chance at even fleeting happiness,” Lucius answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the wizard before him. He hadn’t expected either of the Weasley twins to be able to hold a serious conversation for this long.  
“No matter how small the chance? How fleeting the moment?”  
“What are you getting at, Weasley?”  
“This.” And with that one word, Fred pressed his lips against the blonde wizard’s, pulling his body so it was flush up against the younger wizard’s.  
Surprised, Lucius pulled away asking harshly, “What the fuck was that?”  
“From what you two were talking about, I would guess that was Fred being wonderfully selfless and perfect, giving you a chance at even the most fleeting of happy moments.”  
“And how in Merlin’s beard did you think that would make me happy?” Lucius demanded, not sure who to glare at-George, who had just come in and was shutting the door behind him, or Fred, who was a surprisingly good kisser.  
“I wasn’t the one sporting a raging erection.”  
“Nor was I.”  
“You saw that too, did you?” Lucius deadpanned.  
“I always make it my mission to seek out beautiful wizards who might be available and willing. And it looked then as if you were. Are you still now?” George asked seductively, now behind Lucius and practically purring in his ear.  
“Um” was all Lucius could say. His mind seemed to have stopped working, leaving him with no response for the two ginger-haired wizards.  
“Think carefully. We’re businessmen. We don’t do things for free. Not for rich people.” came the voice behind him.  
“And you’re very rich indeed,” Fred added, smirking at the bulge that was steadily growing larger in Lucius’ pants.  
“Payment for keeping me from the Aurors?”  
“And for that fleeting chance at happiness.”  
“Looks as if I don’t have much of a choice,” Lucius muttered, barely swallowing a gasp as George cupped the older wizard’s backside and pressed kisses on his neck, trailing down to outline the part where shirt collar met skin with the redhead’s skillfully wicked tongue.  
“On the contrary; you can throw your chance away and rot in prison,” George said against the blonde wizard’s neck.  
“You can leave this,” Fred added, slowly stroking Lucius’ still-clothed cock.  
“You can run.”  
“You can-”  
“No, I can’t.” Lucius said, cutting off Fred and backing away from both the red-headed devils. “I won’t. But what I will do…” He trailed off, not knowing how to continue this. He wanted to do all sorts of things to the boys, but he also wanted to turn the tables on them. Smirking, he knew exactly what to do.  
“What?” Both Weasley twins asked, growing curious as to what the older wizard was most obviously thinking.  
Without uttering a word to the boys to prepare them, Lucius grabbed his wand and muttered a spell, clearing the room of annoying, chattering animals and dangerous foodstuffs. Fred and George smiled, at least until Fred was thrown across the room and chained to the wall. George whipped out his wand, ready to hex the beautiful wizard into next week when Lucius was suddenly beside him, taking his wand and kissing him with a ferocity that George found he didn’t really want to pull away. But when Lucius released his lips, George found his anger to be as volatile as his passion at the moment. “What in the bloody hell was that!?”  
“Didn’t you want this?” The infuriating wizard asked, obviously teasing his enraged counter-part.  
“That’s not what I’m asking, and you damned well know it,” the ginger ground out.  
“Oh, you mean your brother, chained to the wall? Your beautiful, maddening, delicious brother? What do you think?”  
“I’m starting to get an idea,” the younger Weasley twin growled, but not completely out of anger this time, Lucius noted, amused.  
“And that would be?”  
“Fucking bastard,” George muttered against Lucius’ lips, unbuttoning the other man’s shirt, then reaching down to unzip his trousers. Stripping Lucius completely, George and Fred were both able to take in the sight of the older Malfoy’s glorious body.  
The chains keeping Fred confined to the wall jangled as he moved, fruitlessly trying to get some kind of friction against his throbbing, leaking cock.“Luuuciussss…” He moaned, watching his brother suck the delicious looking wizard. Lucius seemed to be enjoying it too, by his sexy groans, and the way he was gripping George’s hair, thrusting steadily into the boy’s mouth as he was sucked vigorously. “Luuciussssss!” He cried, wishing he had some way to get the man’s attention. “Dammit, Lucius!”  
Close to the edge, it was very easy for Lucius to ignore the babble from across the room, focusing instead on the redhead whose mouth he was currently fucking. But he knew if he kept this up; let George continue his wonderful feeling ministrations, he probably wouldn’t have the energy to pay proper attention to the older twin. And Lucius had a delectable idea that he might be the one bottoming in that pair. Looking over at Fred he decided. Yes, he wouldn’t mind getting fucked by that beautiful body, never mind that he was older than Fred. He didn’t get the logic that in a gay arrangement, the older man had to strictly be the dominant one. Sometimes he liked to be the one in control, and at other times, there was nothing more he would love to do than submit himself to another’s will entirely.  
Moaning, he pushed George away from his cock, knowing if he didn’t bury himself in that pale body now, he would be waiting for Fred to be in him much longer than he wanted to. “Turn around,” he whispered in the young wizard’s ear, silencing his displeasure with a passionate kiss. George obediently turned around and got on all fours, waiting. Lucius reached around the boy and grabbed his generous cock, stroking it and wetting his fingers with George’s pre-cum. Dipping a finger into the pale arse staring him in the face, Lucius paused momentarily for George to adjust, his walls clenching around Lucius’ wet finger. After what Lucius deemed a long enough time, he added another finger, scissoring them and brushing against the boy’s prostrate, earning a loud moan, and his hips bucking up to force Lucius’ fingers deeper inside him. Lucius knew he should probably prepare his lover a little more, but he found he couldn’t wait another moment and removed his fingers, whispering filthy nothings in the boy’s ear, erasing the possibility of any complaints he might have had while his hole was momentarily empty.  
Lucius pushed in quickly, fully sheathing himself in George in one long thrust. George screamed out, yelling obscenities and commanding Lucius to move. And move he did, pounding into George mercilessly as he stroked the redhead’s cock in time with his own thrusts. “Oh gods, oh Merlin, Lucius, Lu-LUCIUS!” George came with a yell, his come covering the floor of the back room.  
Lucius’ only response was a groan as he tried rather futilely to delay his coming orgasm, spilling deep in the younger Weasley twin.  
“Lucius,” breathed George, lust-glazed eyes gazing at the beautiful wizard.  
“Yes dear?”  
“That was bloody wonderful. Treat my prat of a brother to the same thing, hm?”  
“I’ve got a bit of a different idea for him.”  
“Mmm. Would love to watch. But, so…tired.” George said as his eyelids started to droop. Lucius silently summoned a cot and George lay down, falling asleep in seconds.  
“You must be bloody brilliant,” Fred blurted out.  
“And what do you mean by that,” Lucius drawled lazily.  
“Georgie never feels the need to go to sleep immediately after unless it’s the best sex he’s ever had. Not that we make this a habit-him and I um, “spending time” with the same guy at the same time-but he’s said he’s only passed out once, and that was when Cedric Diggory buggered him into the bed so hard the mattress had his imprint in it for a week.  
“So,” said Fred smiling, “I’m actually quite interested as to how this is going to go, especially as I’m chained to a wall.”  
“Oh don’t worry, I promise this will be enjoyable for you,” Lucius said, his dark voice dripping like honey, making Fred shiver with delight. “However, I would rather we play a different game.” He said, he lips grazing Fred’s ear, as he touched the wrist chains and was flipped on the wall, Fred now free.  
“I think I may like this turn of events,” Fred purred, running his hands over Lucius’ body, magically lengthening the chains so the blond man’s feet barely grazed the ground, creating a bit more pain, not that it was the pain that was making the older wizard tremble and whimper slightly. Lucius felt he should feel a little embarrassed or put off by the fact that a younger man was doing this to him and he was enjoying it more than he probably should be. That and the fact that he had just experienced a ferocious orgasm and yet was hard again in less than five minutes… But the Weasley boy…man, he reminded himself. This delicious figure was no longer a boy. And whoa was he delicious. Lucius’ mind erupted as Fred kissed him; which was a much more exquisite kiss than George’s, Lucius couldn’t help noting, but perhaps that was because he hadn’t been fucked in a while. There weren’t many men Lucius was submissive for.  
And yet, Lucius had no qualms as he completely gave himself over to Fred’s ministrations-Fred roughly gripping his hair, forcing his tongue down his throat, ripping away and nearly chewing down his chin and throat to his chest, suckling and biting his nipples so hard Lucius almost screamed out in pain. Luckily for Fred, it was just enough pain to be pleasurable; just enough rough to turn Lucius on so much that he became painfully hard. And that, of course, only managed to arouse him more. Lucius was a kinky old bastard, Fred was finding, and they shared the same trait-that they loved their sex hard enough to draw blood; hard enough to leave bruises; hard enough to make their partner scream a pain/pleasure filled yell loud and long enough to make their throat sore. This was the only pain Fred enjoyed. This was the pain that had originally pushed Lucius to find other outlets, which, admittedly, were not as fun or pleasurable, but still interesting enough.  
If Lucius was enjoying the wonderful, stimulating simple-ness of what Fred was doing to him, his body nearly exploded with gratification when Fred took his pulsating cock into his mouth. A moment later, feeling his orgasm start to build, Fred pulled out, let Lucius free of the chains, and thrust into him as he simultaneously fell on his knees and gasped, giving hardly any time to get a full breath in. Gasping and sputtering, Lucius took as much of Fred in as he could, then started to deep throat, doing his best not to gag. He wasn’t used to doing this, but it seemed that he was doing okay, if Fred’s vocalizing on the matter was any indication.  
Then, almost without warning, Fred came with a yell inside Lucius’ mouth, his come dribbling down his chest as the older wizard attempted to swallow every bit of Fred’s essence. Pulling out early, Lucius became a whole lot stickier as Fred decided to plunder and devour Lucius’ mouth, moaning erotically as he tasted himself on the other wizard. Grabbing the blonde’s cock, Fred stroked it hard and fast, twisting his hand and fingering Lucius’ balls until Lucius came once more, fucking Fred’s hand until he was completely spent.  
                                                                                                              ***  
“Who knew the big bad ex-Death Eater had a thing for playing out his lover’s fantasies?” Fred smirked, turning to his side and running his hand through Lucius’ hair and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, smiling contentedly.  
“When will you get used to that fact that we’re engaged? It’s been nearly four months.” After a moment Lucius continued “And who knew my lover had a sex fantasy including his twin brother?”  
“It takes a little bit to get used to. I never thought you would ask.”  
“If you remember correctly, we asked at the same time.”  
“I still think you used Legilimens to know when to ask,” Fred grumbled playfully.  
“You’re avoiding the question.”  
“Quite honestly, this was a new one. Georgie and I only did something like this once, and it didn’t turn out so well. The arse wanted George to suck me while I was being fucked.”  
“And I know how well you take to being fucked,” Lucius joked, raising an eyebrow, his expression darkening quickly after as he continued “And I also know your views on incest. Most everyone does, really. Who the hell is this pervert?”  
“Dead.”  
“Ouch. Your taste of revenge seems to be a little harsh, my dear.”  
“Actually, he ended up being Bellatrix’s victim.”  
“Oh. Darling, I’m so sorry.”  
“There were a lot of causalities, Lucius. I’m not dismissing his death, but I’m not laying blame on anyone. We all did what we felt we had to.”  
“Thank you for understanding,” Lucius whispered, nuzzling his face into Fred’s neck.  
After a moment or two of blissful silence, the couple heard a voice. “Oi, Freddie! What the hell am I doing here, and in the back room? And why am I covered in come!?”  
Fred’s eyes widened in panic as Lucius turned a questioning look in his direction. “ _Obliviate_!” He yelled, grabbing his wand and casting the spell at his brother. After casting a quick _Sonorus_ , Fred tried not to look at Lucius, knowing the slightly shocked, slightly impressed, but mostly amused expression that would be on his face.  
“You _Obliviated_ your brother?”  
“He may have been _Imperiused_ for the last hour or so,” Fred admitted in a small voice.  
“You naughty boy,” Lucius growled, moving to lay on Fred after he quickly casted a cleaning spell over the both of them. “Sounds like someone needs to be taught a lesson.”  
“Yes, please,” Fred groaned as Lucius kissed him almost desperately, apparating them to his Manor, the two of them spending the rest of the day together, making the fantasy of true love a very real thing.


	30. Extra-Curricular Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milkyway Midnight, thank you so much for this! I was in the middle of writing a Sev/Remus fic and your request basically begged me to use a snapshot from what *may* become a multi-chapter. Anyway, thanks and enjoy!  
> ~Adora Snape

He sat and stared for a while, starting to nod off, when someone knocked at the door, jolting him wide awake. “One second,” he called, and put the letter away, hastily tried to shove some stuff under his bed, kicked some things out of his way, and opened the door. Severus was standing in the doorway, with his signature smirk on his face.

“You sure left supper in a hurry.”

“On the contrary. You seemed not to want to leave at all.”

“Looks can be deceiving. Besides, Dumbledore needed to speak to me about something important.”

“Well, if Dumbledore needed to speak to you.” And while most wouldn’t be able to say a sentence like that without sounding bitter, Remus could. He had respect for Dumbledore like no one else.

“He did. But while he only needed to speak to me, I have an idea that what you need doesn’t include much speaking at all.”

What a beautiful man. “You couldn’t be more right.”

***

Severus couldn’t help but smile against Remus’s lips. Nothing felt like this, nothing. He had kept his feelings hidden for so long and never went up to anyone-that made him seem like he wasn’t in control. And yet, with Remus, he knew he was losing control, and extremely quickly. He didn’t really care.

Years of being careful and trying not to care about anybody had hurt his emotional state deeply; almost beyond repair. He was tired of being careful. He wanted to throw bloody care to the bloody wind and let it bloody stay there. But the wind had been forbidden to take care for a ride for so many years that it would take some steps; all unfamiliar, but all very pleasant.

Severus took his first step-letting his tongue entwine with Remus’s and letting out a small moan. He was rewarded with Remus nipping his bottom lip and moving his hands underneath Severus’s robe and shirt. Severus was a little scared about everything that was happening, and all at once too-his heart beat had increased rapidly and he was beginning to feel so many things at once.

He decided that for once, it was okay. He deepened the kiss and entangled his hands in Remus’ delightfully messy light brown hair and pulled the man closer to him. Remus pulled away just long enough to strip Severus and himself of their robes and shirts. They somehow managed to stumble the ten steps or so to Remus’ bed, literally falling into the sheets and blankets.

Severus’ need grew stronger, but instead, Remus slowed the pace. He slowly move his lips down Severus’ chin and collarbone, and then trailing hot little kisses down Severus’ stomach, trailing his fingers just above the waistband of Severus’ pants. "Remus..." the Potions Master panted, wanting the werewolf's feather-light touches to dig into his waist, wanting those hands to strip him of his pants and underwear, wanting those fingers fucking him, wanting... "Remus!" Severus gasped, feeling the man's warm, wet mouth on his still-clothed erection.

"Hm?" Remus said, lifting his mouth from Snape's beautiful cock.

"Stop teasing and get on with it!"

"With what?" Now the sandy-haired git was not only physically teasing him, but verbally too. Severus wasn't sure how much harder he could get. Or if her would be able to stand getting much harder.

"Fuck me, werewolf," he growled, scraping his nails down his lover's back, gripping his buttocks and pressing two of his fingers against his hole, giving the man a good idea of what to do.

"Werewolf. Really Severus?"

"Werewolf, wizard, man who's been tormenting me for months. If you don't fuck me, I will get you on your back." Not that the idea was repulsive-Severus actually liked being the dominant, but at the moment, he just didn't fucking _care._

"Well, I wouldn't mind that much. And tormenting you for months? How much?"

"This much," came the gutteral reply, and all of a sudden, the two men's clothes had disappeared, and Remus was on his back, staring into two black, unnending orbs. 

Severus attacked Remus' mouth with his own, not caring about being gentle anymore, or feeling confident. The time for that could come later. Right now all he needed was carnal pleasure-he wouldn't even be able to take much foreplay this time. He needed sex, and he needed it _now._ Thankfully, it seemed as if Remus was on the same track; the other man had quit his teasing and started stroking Severus' cock with long, determined strokes, bringing Sev to the edge far sooner than he had anticipated.

Not wanting to come without being able to be in Remus, Severus pulled out of him and positioned his cock at Remus' entrance. "I'm going to use lube, but do you want to be prepared?" Came the rough, lust-filled question.

"Oh gods, oh... ohh Merlin, _yes!_ I mean, no, uh, oh...Seeeev!" was the strangled reply.

"On your back too, I take it?"

"If you don't take _me_ I might have to do something about it, Snape. Please!" Remus moaned.

"As you wish," Severus purred, quickly casting a silent lubrication spell and thrusting, sheathing himself in one swift, powerful thrust.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I know it's not too long, and please don't kill me, but I think that's where I'm going to leave this. Of course, more will come, (please, don't mind the pun) but if I were you, I would look under 'Extra-Curricular Activities' under my name a little into the future.  
> Sorry Seva, if this seems like advertising my own fics. Not purposely trying to. :/


	31. Harry's lucky day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates galore! I'm not paying attention to who's first or not. I'm just updating which ones I feel like doing at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, Masks, Blindfolds, Mistaken identity

It was uncommonly cold out as Harry walked back to his apartment that he shared with his two wonderful boyfriends.

Why was he walking, you ask? Well, because his aforementioned 'boyfriends', yes there's a plural, told him to come home at least 1 hour late.

Harry was inwardly freaking out because he could not remember any reason, what-so-ever, why they might be planning to surprise him with something. It wasn't his birthday. And it wasn't their anniversary, was it?!

He felt sick to his stomach as he wracked his frantic brain for whatever he had forgotten, yet nothing came.

He sighed heavily and drew in a painfully cold breath. He had ended up at his apartment without even realizing it.

He gritted his teeth, unlocked the door and released a heavy breath as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

As soon as he passed through the doorway. A heavenly scent filled his senses, he breathed it in deeply, his brain feeling slightly fuzzy as he did so.

Harry heard a faint sound coming from the livingroom, but as he got closer, the smell got heavier, his brain got fuzzier and his movements became sluggish.

When he got to the livingroom, his eyes were so fuzzy that he couldn't even see, his brain felt like it was shutting down, and his limbs felt like they were made of concrete.

Harry tried to fight it as his brain shut down, but he was too weak and he felt himself falling to the floor as his vision faded to black.

Okay, so Harry should be happy that he's still alive, right? No. He should be cursed to high heaven and beyond. Or maybe he already was. Because when he decided to go ahead and wake up, he was greeted with a most,...um,...'arousing'...sight.

Harry's head was pounding as he regained conciousness. He felt like he had been dead-on targeted by a rogue bludger, except his skull was still intact.

His eyes opened minutely and it took him several minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. However, when he did see everything clearly, it was hard for him to not keep his eyes open as wide as they could go.

The room that Harry was in, was decorated reminicent of a torture chamber, there were chains, cuffs, whips and other assorted devices lining the stone walls. There was several torches fixiated on the walls, though the actual source of the light appeared to be a plethora of drippy candles sitting on almost every surface in the room, except for the bed, the biggest fucking bed Harry had ever seen, it was like the mother of all beds. Harry couldn't even figure out how a bed that big could even fit in the room, it was big enough for about 20 people to sleep on it, and that is a huge-ass bed. Harry didn't even think it was a bed, it must be like a tall floor or something, maybe a short house.

Off the subject of the giant-ass bed. That wasn't what really had Harry's attention captured. Oh no. What had Harry so completely transfixed was the fact that there was 7 guys lounging about the room in various shades of undress, some completely undressed, but the thing that made Harry wary, is that they were all wearing masks. Death eater masks.

7 lean, muscular and bloody-fucking gorgeous bodies, no faces attatched. Harry felt his cock stir and looked down, for the first time, noticing that his clothes were gone and his growing hardness would soon become very obvious.

It appeared that the other 7 had not yet noticed Harry, that gave him time to admire the eye-candy layed out before him.

He took his time drooling over each and every one of those delicious bodies. From the chocolate-skinned man in black shorts that were so tight that they left near-nothing to the imagination, to the pale one, laying back on the bed, buck-ass nude, his hard cock jutting up from a patch of thick black hair, the sight was so arousing Harry let out a whimpering moan, his cock was erect and he needed relief, but his hands were restrained, apparently by magic bonds or something.

That small sound escaping Harry's lips was enough to catch the attention of the others in the room. Several heads snapped in his direction and he hoped like hell that one, maybe two or perhaps five of them were going to fuck him, because, sweet mercy, he needed it.

Two walked over to him, their faces were hidden from his view, but Harry could FEEL them smirking at him as they knelt down next to him and grabbed his wrists, their magic signatures releasing the invisible, magic shackles, though their hands replaced them, leading him, (very willingly, I might add) over into the group that was now clustering together around him.

Harry had hands everywhere, there were hands rubbing his back, groping his ass, tangling in his hair, stroking his cock and squeezing his nipples. He was moving his hands around, trying to return as much of the pleasure he could with his hazy, lust-clouded mind, which wasn't much, but they didn't seem to mind. They seemed content with using Harry's hands and guiding them over their bodies, since he couldn't do it himself

"Why can't I see your faces?" he asked breathlessly as a few backed off and went to drape themselves over the bed.

"A simple glamour charm." a vaguely familiar voice purred in his ear. "You can't see our faces, until you guess our identities." a kissed placed on his ear confirmed this statement. There was, in fact, no true masks.

He didn't exactly care to think about it though, when there was 8 hands practically molesting his body, driving him nearly to the peak of pleasure.

Harry nearly squealed when someone's hot mouth closed around and sucked on his balls, releasing them and licking teasingly at them, before taking them in his mouth and sucking again, whilst another engulfed his cock to the root.

He endured a few seconds of pure torture as they teased him, before bliss overrode it and he came, crying out desperately as he did so, his hands were threaded in the hair of whatever faceless person was on sucking him and he pulled his face forward, thrusting roughly and spurting his thick, white cum directly down the other's throat.

The intensity of his orgasm made his legs go weak and he moaned softly, stumbling back a little, laughing to himself as the two who had been under him stood back up. Harry grabbed the arm of the smaller, pale one, he recognised him as being the one lying on the bed when he had come to.

"I always knew you were good with balls, Oliver." Harry said, smirking as the glamour faded away, revealing Oliver Woods, blushing rather brightly.

"Ow'd ya know it 's me?" he asked, seeming much more self-concious about his nakedness now that his face was uncovered.

Harry smirked. "I'll never tell." he said, his words making the others give him challenging glares.

"I'd bet we could make you tell." said the two that had released him. "It'd be easy!"

"Not as easy as you two." The husky voice that almost whispered in Harry's ear made him shiver unconciously. He could feel hot breath on his naked skin and he was getting hard again.

"I take that as a personal insult!" The two masked men said in unison, their hands clenching into fists, their tense postures causing their muscles to become quite obvious, though, sadly, they were wearing pants and Harry couldn't see everything he would like to.

"Do you like that, Harry?" the voice whispered again. "Aren't they beautiful, their bodies tense with anger?" warm hands settled at Harry's waist, thumbs rubbing circles in the small of his back as velvety lips caressed the soft skin at the nape his neck.

"Yes." Harry murmured. "Yes,...they are." he couldn't exactly think straight when those hands were teasing him like that. The firm pads of the thumbs, running down just a little and whispering along his ass crack, teasingly rubbing his clenching hole, before pulling away completely, leaving Harry panting and whining, his ass wiggling and bucking back against the naughty fingers that were quickly removed from his person.

Harry whimpered, his eyes were half-closed and glazed over with lust. "Please fuck me." he pleaded to no one in particular, he was hot and needy, his boyfriends were obviously behind this, because he recognized one of them, and he really, really, REALLY wanted to get fucked.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth before he was pushed over and roughly thrown onto the bed, one of the lucky guys on the bed ending up with a lap full of Harry Potter.

Harry blushed, looking at the patchwork of freckled skin and red hair dusting his chest and a wide grin split his lips. "Charlie." he said surely. He would recognize the gorgeous dragon tamer anywhere.

A faint shimmering and Charlie's mask faded away. "Well, that was completely useless." Charlie said, a wistful smile on his face. "I'm out now, I guess."

Harry shook his head, putting his arms around the gingers neck and kissing him furiously. "Fuck me please?" he said, more a question than a statement as he ground his erection into Charlie's stomach, practically humping his abbs.

"Yes, Charlie, let's fuck him until he can't even walk." the chocolate-skinned man growled in Harry's ear. "Do you want our thick cocks pounding your cute little arse up, Harry?" he whispered, sucking Harry's earlobe into his mouth and biting it gently.

Harry nodded eagerly, barely registering the fact that he was now on a bed with 7 other guys that, from the looks of it, all want to fuck him into oblivion. He was too busy wiggling out of Charlie's lap and kissing the dark-skinned Wizard heatedly. "I want you to pound me until I can't even say my own name." he moaned against the other's lips. "Please.."

He almost shrieked when he was flipped over and layed on his stomach on top of Charlie, face-to-face with the grinning ginger.

Oliver, and another man, who seemed to have a hard time being next to eachother, had positioned themselves in front of Harry, both were fully nude and had their cocks out. Harry was itching to taste them, they just looked so completely suck-a-licious!

"Somebody fuck me!" Harry moaned, wiggling his ass teasingly in the air at the dark-skinned man. Which, he found, was both a mistake and a brilliant idea because he got 3 fingers shoved in his ass with no preparation what-so-ever.

Harry literally screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound being muffled when two cocks were damn near shoved down his throat.

He whimpered in pleasure, the pain of those three perfectly manicured fingers forcing their way into him, was completely lost on him as they touched his prostate and he was in heaven.

He swallowed convulsively around the two cocks in his mouth, saliva was gather in his mouth and began dripping down his chin as two hands were threaded into his hair and he was pulled roughly forward, his throat being forced to expand and accomodate the two dicks in his mouth as they thrusted together, giving him a chance to breathe as they pulled out, only to cut off his air when they slammed back in.

Harry's hands, that had been holding onto Oliver's thigh and Charlie's bicep, were suddenly pulled out to the sides, firmly guided to two near-identical cocks and helped to begin stroking them. Harry wanted to say the twins' names, but his mouth was full, and he wouldn't give that up at the moment, he thought as he curled his tongue around the heads of the cocks in his mouth, treating them, one after the other, loving the way their blood could be felt pulsing under the skin as his teeth gently scraped over the heads, his tongue licking up the precum like a starving man.

Everything froze when Harry did. And Harry froze when he felt the blunt head of a cock at his loosened ass, that Blaise, yes he knew it was Blaise, had ended up getting 4 fingers into with ease.

Harry moaned when he felt Charlie's long, thick cock pushing into him, filling him up and making him squirm. He squeaked and whimpered when he felt Blaise's pushing inside along with Charlie's, he stretched him so much that Harry thought he might just rip a hole in his back. "Ooooohmrrrggg." Harry mumbled around the cocks in his mouth. "Harrrg!" he pleaded, "Harrggger!" He pleaded, pushing his ass back on Blaise and Charlie's cocks, urging them to go harder as he continued working his mouth with renewed enthusiasm on the two cocks filling it, while his hands worked the twins' cocks vigorously.

Blaise and Charlie soon set a alternating rythym, one out while one's in, hitting his prostate with each thrust, sending Harry into another universe, his mouth going slack, making Oliver and the other man use him by grabbing his hair and fucking his mouth as they ventured over eachother, kissing and touching tentatively.

Fred and George, had no actual problem with Harry's limp state. The twins simply sat to the side, wanking, as they watched Harry get fucked into a mindless oblivion. Which was a really fucking hot thing to wank to.

Harry actually thought that he might break from the intense force pushing and pulling at his body, he was nearly relieved when Oliver came, crying Marcus' name, which, it turned out, was who was fucking Harry mouth with him.  
Marcus came shortly afterwards and the two tumbled off to snog on a different part of the bed.

Harry could barely move his hands, but he was able to put his hands on Charlie's shoulders and moan as he was pounded ruthlessly.

Harry was about 2 thrusts from cumming, when something caught his eye. It was Viktor and Draco, they were sitting on a small couch, watching with avid interest at Harry getting fucked.

Draco gave Harry a lust-filled, sex-starved glare and that was it for the saviour of the Wizarding World. He came harder than he ever had before, spraying his and Charlie's stomachs with his sperm.

His tight anus squeezing around Blaise and Charlie, combined with their cocks rubbing together was too much, and they came in unison, filling Harry to the brim with their cum.

Blaise pulled out of Harry and crawled over to his boyfriends, collapsing in the arms of the twin gingers and instigating a very hot three-way kiss.

Charlie, however, simply got up, cleaned himself off with a simple scourgify, dressed quickly and apparated away with a quick nod in Draco's direction.

Harry layed there, unable to move, refusing to look at Draco and Viktor, and attempting to not look at the twins and Blaise as they, as well as Oliver and Marcus, dressed and apparated away.

About 30 seconds after Oliver and Marcus left, a handsome blond boy appeared over Harry, smirking down at him.

"Have fun?" he asked, biting his lip nervously, afraid that Harry hadn't enjoyed their gift.

Harry laughed. "I just got shagged silly, how do you think I am?" he asked, pulling Draco down next to him, then Viktor on his other side.

When they were silent, he smiled. "I am terribly disappointed because no matter how truly spectacular that just was,...it'll never compare to when I have you two in me." He kissed them in turn. "I love you both more than anything else in the world!"

Draco smirked. "Anything, Harry?" he said, his fingers casually walking up Harry's chest. "Does that mean you'll do anything for us, because you love us more than anything?"

"Draco.." Viktor said, shaking his head, half in amusement, half in annoyance. "Love, he's tired." he said, rubbing Harry's arm.

Harry nodded. "Give me a short nap and then I'm all your's." he said, hugging the blond to his chest, while Viktor spooned him.

Draco sighed in resignation. "Fine, but when we wake up, I'm shagging you until you can't stand anymore." he threatened, snuggling into Harry's embrace.

"G'night, Viktor. G'night, Draco."

"Night, Harry."

"Good night, Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please! I love reviews!


	32. Texboi525 FINALLLLLLYYY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the 1st instead of the 2nd, coz I'm was inspired! Sorry about the confusion, but I'm desperate to get done!

Neville was very self-conscious about his body. He was constantly worrying about what everyone thought about his chubby face, belly and ass.

However, Ron and Harry found this to be both adorable and sexy, so they made it a personal achievement for them to convince him of that.

oOo

Neville walked into his dorm room, shutting the door quietly behind him. It was the day everyone went to Hogsmeade and Neville wasn't going. He stayed behind, because he didn't really feel like being with a lot of people.

He walked over to his bed and shed his robes, throwing them atop his bed in a messy heap. He sighed, collapsing next to them, then rolling over onto his stomach.

He grabbed his herbology book from the nightstand and began flipping through the pages, his legs bent at the knees and waving behind him.

Neville was so submersed in his book, he didn't even notice as the door opened and closed silently. Nor did he notice the two boys casually walking across the room towards his bed.

He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until a heavy weight settled on the back of his thighs.

He squeaked in surprise, looking back over his shoulder to see Ron Weasley had settled himself atop Neville's legs and was smirking at him with a devious look in his blue eyes.

Neville's eyes widened a little bit, his face coloring as he wiggled under Ron.

"What are you doing?" he said, doing his best to buck Ron off, however, he only succeeded in tearing a slight moan from the ginger's lips when he pushed back against a rather firm object.

"Ron, you're going to scare him off." Harry said, suddenly appearing next to Neville and Ron, standing near the bed.

"Neville, what Ron has yet to say, deciding to hump you instead, is that we want to make love to you." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I know it's sudden and we don't even know if you like blokes, but we've wanted you since we laid eyes on you and this seemed like the perfect opportunity."

Neville's eyes now some-what resembled dinner plates. "M-make lo-" he choked on the words, flushing to his hairline. "You mean..."

"We want to fuck you." Ron stated simply, his hands resting on Neville's ass cheeks and massaging the soft mounds. Ron's motions tore Neville two ways. He was sure that he liked girls, but he couldn't help moaning as the ginger's abnormally large hands squeezed and caressed his ass. Plus the thought of getting fucked by the gorgeous boy...

Okay, so maybe Neville was bisexual.

He couldn't believe it himself when he nodded his consent. "O-okay." he whispered quietly, his breathing shallow, his semi-erection was rubbing against the sheets and that was most of his arousal, it wasn't just because there was a bloke sitting on him, saying that he wanted to fuck him.

Harry appeared joyous and made short work of removing his clothes, simply dropping them on the floor, revealing his pale, soft skin and a very cute, round little ass, and his small penis.

Neville noted that Harry had a very delectable ass and he would very much like to spread those fat cheeks and devour that beautiful little hole.

Okay, fine! Neville was as straight as a hoola-hoop! He just did a good job of hiding it.

He moaned again, this time deliberately bucking his hips back against Ron's erection.

Ron moved off of Neville, shedding his clothes, making the brown-haired boy nearly choke when he caught sight of the ginger's dick, his quite-large-for-his-age dick.

"Holy fuck, Ron." Neville whispered, his eyes widening at the older boy's movements. "You're huge!"

Ron sent Harry a smug grin. "Told you he'd like it." he said, smirking at both boys.

Neville, however, wasn't sure if he was excited or scared, but that dick did something to him.

Neville nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Harry's hands on the buttons of his shirt, opening them slowly. "No!" he cried, trying to cover himself, but it was too late, they had seen his shirtless body.

Neville bit his lip and attempted to pull his legs up to his chest and hide himself, but Ron caught his legs, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Neville's collarbone, littering kisses over his chest and down over his belly, his hands softly rubbing and squeezing his chubby belly as he kissed it.

"So beautiful." Harry murmured, leaning in over Ron and capturing Neville's lips ina searing kiss. "You're so beautiful." he whispered against the other's lips, his tongue teased Neville's lips, working it's way inside and tasting every bit of the other boy it could reach.

Neville was blushing furiously as he tentatively kissed Harry back, his inexperience was obvious, but his enthusiasm made up for it, when he got brave enough to be enthusiastic, that is.

He involuntarily bucked his hips up when he felt Ron's hot mouth curling around his cock through his trousers. He moaned out his approval and gasped when he felt Ron working his pants open and pulling them off, upsetting the whole situation, and making Harry end up on Neville's chest, his hard cock resting mere inches from Neville's face.

Ron knelt between Neville's legs, holding his legs open and teasing the head of his hard cock with soft licks, the stimulation making Neville's legs feel weak, chills running over his body and blood rushing from every part of his body and pooling in his nether regions.

"Oh my g-." Neville moaned and nearly choked when his words were immediately cut off by Harry's fingers dipping into his mouth. He looked up at the ebony-haired boy questioningly.

"Suck." Harry said, he sounded almost like he had a cold, his voice was so low and lust-filled.

Neville readily complied, sucking on Harry's slim fingers, wrapping his tongue around the digits and playing with them until Harry pulled them away.

Neville could guess what Harry was going to do with them, but it still took his breath away to see Harry's beautiful face distort in determination as he reached behind himself and forced two, well-lubricated fingers into his arse, his expression smoothing as he began wiggling them around and thrusting them in and out of his tiny hole, smalls pleasured sounds escaping his mouth as he did.

Neville was hard as a rock and he needed to be in that beautiful arse.

Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he, with Ron's help, managed to get Neville up on his knees and Harry moved to the font of the bed, his ass in the air as he peeked over his shoulder at Neville, begging him to fuck him.

Neville wasn't about to deny his friend, he looked at Harry's ass, rubbing his hands over it and teasing his little hole, shuddering with excitement.

He felt a warm, slick hand on his cock and he realized it was Ron getting him lubed up for the upcoming performance.

Neville pressed the tip of his cock against Harry's fluttering hole and the only thing he could think as he pushed in, was "What the hell am I doing?"

Whatever it was, it was apparently good because Harry was moaning and wiggling under him as he pushed in as far as Harry's ass would take him.

He sat there for a little bit, letting Harry adjust to his size, before thrusting slightly. His legs going weak at the intense feelings.

He began slowly thrusting, not really sure how to do what he needed to do, but sure to keep it going because it felt so wonderful!

He nearly stopped when he felt cool hands on his arse, slim, wet fingers worked their way inside his hole and stretched him out as he thrusted into Harry.

His heart nearly jumped in his throat when he felt the blunt tip of Ron's cock pushing into him. He tensed and froze as a burning pain erupted in his backside as he was stretched. It was really bad pain, but it eventually faded away into blissful pleasure as Ron began thrusting, making Neville thrust with him.

The force of both their bodies slammed into Harry and made him cry out in pleasure as he fisted the sheets and pushed back against them.

Neville could feel his balls tightening as he climax approached and he tensed, he was going to pull out, but Ron stopped him. "Don't." he said in Neville's ear. "Cum in him."

Harry nodded his agreement to this as his as tightened, almost milking the cum from Neville's cock when he came deep in Harry's ass.

Harry had a slightly longer endurance and Ron pulled out of Neville, letting him move to the side as he thrust all the way into Harry with one push, obscene smacking sounds filling the room as he pounded Harry vigorously.

They climaxed at the same time, Harry spilling his cum onto the sheets and Ron spilling his cum inside Harry.

oOo

After their sex was done, the three lay together on Neville's bed, quietly kissing and touching.

"Why did you make me cum in Harry?" Neville asked Ron, when the raven-haired boy fell asleep.

"We're getting Harry pregnant." Ron replied simply, brushing Harry's hair softly.

"Pregnant?" Neville said, confused. "But he's a boy."

Ron shrugged. "We're magic, we can do anything! Including shagging him again when we wake up."

Neville laughed quietly. "You think Seamus might want to join us sometime?" he asked, biting his lip while he thought of the possibilities. "Or Fred and George?"

Ron rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Maybe, Neville. But for now let's go to sleep." He kissed the brown-haired boy on the forehead. "Good night."

Neville smiled to himself, rubbing Harry's arm softly. "Good night, my loves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are so appreciated!


	33. Dark and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are perfect for each other, at least, until Harry finds out he has a second last name. Suddenly, Harry is learning all the do's and don't's of being a Pure-Blood. Apparently one of those don't's includes doing your half-brother...  
> ~Adora

"This is not my idea of fun," Harry grumbled as he flipped through one of the many books of Pure-Blood etiquette he was expected to study.

"I wouldn't complain much, Po-Malfoy." Draco said, flipping through a muggle comic book Sirius had given Harry. "Seeing as you've been raised as a Muggle up until now... well, we can't let you go back to school a complete ignoramus."

"It didn't matter last year."

"We only found out this summer!"

"Which is why I shouldn't have to learn all of this right now! And I seriously doubt that _all_ of you were clueless until this summer seeing as who my mother really is..."

"Draco! Harold! Are you two bickering instead of studying?" Narcissa said softly. The two boys whipped thwir heads around to see the bearuty lokoing at them with a slightly amused, mostly stern expression. 'Speaking of mothers...' Harry thought sarcastically as he stared at the woman who had kept her true identity secret from him for years.

"Sorry Mother," Draco said hurridly, dropping the comic book and grabbing one on etiquette from one of the many messily stacked piles and started to read.

Narcissa didn't say anything to Draco, but instead stared at her second child-Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy, whom she had thought had died while she gave birth to both him and Draco. Not that Harry believed it, and because of that distrust, he was being as rebellious as ever towards her. Narcissa understood this, so she gave him a moment of silence, but when it became clear Harry still wouldn't acknowledge her, choosing instead to stare blankly at the book in his hands, Narcissa decided it was time her son started to put into practice what he had been supposedly studying. "Harry Malfoy! Are you ignoring me? I did speak to you; I require an answer."

Harry's head shot up, eyes wide. "Sorry Naciss-I mean, Mrs. Mal-sorry Mother." Harry tripped over his words, looking down, not wanting to see the mixed look of diappointment, gloating, and pride that would be undoubtedly be there. It always was. Narcissa was a Pure Blood through and through, and she sure proved it in every moment she lived. But Harry didn't. And Draco did. How could there be that much of a difference between half-brothers?

Harry was still having trouble with that concept. _Half-brother. Twin. Pure Blood. Black. Malfoy._ It was Narcissa, and not Lily, who was his birth mother. Hames was still his father, but wither way Harry wasn't who he had originally though. Which made everything else really uncomfortable as he had been attracted to Draco sincce fourth year. Now it turned out he had been wanting to shag his twin half-brother for the last two years!

"Keep studying, boys. Supper will be in two hours, and we are expecting guests. I trust you will not disappoint, Harry?"

"No, Nar-Mother," Harry stuttered, suddenly terrified. he was not looking forward to making a fool out of himself in front of a bunch of powerful witches and wizards.

"Very good. Be down in one hour; that is when the guests will arrive. And remember-tonight we are dressing to impress the very best!" With that, Narcissa left, closing the door behind her.

Harry put down his book with a thud. "I'm done with this-all of this! The dressing up, the important people, the etiquette! Can't we just do something improper for once?"

Draco looked at the dark-haired, green-eyed beauty. Fate had never like him, and now it pulled the cruelest joke there ever was on him. He had fallen in love with Potter, and now it turned out he was a fricking twin half-brother to the guy! Being gay in the wizard community meant literally nothing, but incest was looked down on greatly. But...Harry wanted to do something "improper." Draco didn't care if this was what he meant (because he was 100% sure he _hadn't_ meant it like that) but he wanted Harry. And what Draco wanted, he got. He was a Malfoy, after all.

"Something improper," he murmured, and suddenly his lips were on Harry's, tasting fine wine. Draco didn't try to further the kiss; he left his mouth closed and his hands to himself. He wanted Harry to be comfortable with this; maybe he felt the same as other wizards about incest. Of course, the Malfoys and other Pure-Blooded families practiced that often-even the Potters were guilty of it. But none of that would matter if Po-Harry turned Draco away.

After a moment of holding that unresponsive kiss, Draco backed away and scrutinized Harry's reaction. His heart fell, though he was not exactly surprised, when his eyes met wide, round, shocked green ones. "I apologize Harold," Draco said stiffly. "That was highly inappropriate. I should not have acted thus." He stuck out his hand, hoping Harry would shake it, signaling his acceptance of the apology.

*

Harry stared at Draco, utterly shell-shocked, his mind still reeling from the surprise kiss from his secret love. He was elated, floating on Cloud Nine, when all of a sudden his grey-eyed beauty _apologized_ for the kiss. Harry was suddenly crashing back to earth. Devastated. He wasn't left to grieve long however as Draco silently ask for forgiveness. Harry reached out, and Draco stiffened, as if he were disappointed or reluctant to shake his hand. But take it he did. Not that he was expecting Harry's next action; a kiss. "Oi Potter!" He yelled, forgetting to call him "Malfoy."

"Didn't you want that?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Shove off Harry," Draco muttered against the other's mouth.

"I guess that means you'll have to shove _on_." Harry answered cheekily when they drew apart for some much-needed breath.

"With pleasure," Draco smashed his lips against Harry's one more time, this time his tongue seeking permission to enter the other's mouth. Pleased when his request was readily complied to. Draco hungrily devoured Harry's mouth, tasting the wine and different cheeses from tea with the LeStranges. Draco brought his fingers up to Harry's face and briefly caressed it before carding his hands through the soft, messy black hair. In response, Harry moved his hands downwards, reaching under Draco's shirt. The blonde young man moaned in appreciation when Harry's fingers accidently grazed his nipples, and it took Harry all his control not to tease the rosy pink nubs a little more. 'Wait to take the shirt off, P-Malfoy," he thought. 'But fuck...what a beautiful sound!' his thoughts continued when Draco graned into their seemingly-never-ending kiss when the two boys pressed against each other to be even closer and their erections ground against the other.

Reluctant as he was to break this oh-so-delicious of kisses, Harry pulled away so he could slip the tight grey shirt that perfectly flattered not only Draco's lithe body, but also his gorgeous eyes, over the Slytherin's head. He dragged his hands down the pale chest and stomach so slowly it was excruciating. Tenderly touching every piece of skin he could, Harry stroked and caressed; nipped and licked and kissed his way to the edge where he knew Draco truly wanted him to put his mouth.

Of course, Harry wasn't complaining either.

When Harry didn't move any further downward, Draco tried to reach down and undo his pants, but Harry stopped him, flipping them over so Draco was above him. "Can't be impatient Malfoy," he smirked. "Haven't you heard-'All good things to those who wait.'"

Before Draco could respond, Harry made him swallow his stillborn retort by finally doing what Draco wanted him to do. Of course, Harry wanted this too. He was just a little hesitant about all this; for the last six years the two boys had hated each other like cat and dog. Now they were twins, and now Draco _wanted_ Harry? It was mind-boggling; all this change. And for all the change, what would happen after this? Would Draco just see this as a casual, one-time thing? Because for Harry, this was so much more, And he didn't want things to return to the way they were. Call him greedy, but he didn't want this just once.

*

"Stop." That one word, albeit spoken lustfully, froze Draco's heart. _Stop?_ But everything had been going so perfectly! Harry had a sinfully talented tongue, and it had taken all Draco had not to spill in the black-haired boy's mouth. But Harry hadn't been the only one giving. There were some marks on Harry's nexk and chest that wer already turning into beautiful bruise-reminders of this glorious time together.

And now Harry wanted to _stop?!_

"Very SLytherin of you, _Malfoy,"_ he sneered, spitting out his own last name as if it were poison.

"What?!"

"You could have told me you didn't want this _before_ you started sucking my cock. You didn't have to do this, but no. You had to become spiteful and break my heart. I get we have differences, and that the entire universe believes us to hate each other, but I never thought it was true that you really did, never wanted to believe..." Draco stopped his reampage, watching tears form in beautiful, emerald-green eyes. The sight tore Draco's heart from his chest. "Oh luv," he whispered, reaching out and gathering Harry to his chest. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry. I thought-well, nevermind that. It's all so obvious now.

"And you should know; if you agree to this, well, I don't do casual one-time flings."

"Why do you think I said to stop? You didn't really think I wasn't enjoying myself?" Draco chuckled drakly, seeing Harry's bewildered and indignant expression. Harry'd been concerned about the same thing and Draco had taken it negatively. And almost cocked it up.

"Not now, luv. And don't worry. I won't let anything mess this-us-up." Not even themselves.

Smiling, Harry pulled Draco's head down. "Neither will I," he whispered, the two young lovers finally moving beyond kisses, dissolving each other into puddles of pure bliss.

~~~

I don't really know, but somehow they made it downstairs in time for the party. But don't worry, they took their time with each other when everyone had finally gone home.


	34. Sevemus+Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains severe underage! Like 13 year old underage!  
> Be warned.

Harry was never very sure about his feelings on bi-sexuality.

Of course it was here and there, jumping out at him every now and again. Such as finding Seamus and Dean snogging in a hidden alcove. That particular encounter was more humiliating than arousing because, in his hurry to escape their embarassed/lust-glazed looks, he ended up running into the wall and bloodying his nose.

However, when he happened upon Cedric Diggory in a different alcove (damn, them spots are popular for sexual situations) taking care of a little, well, actually a fairly large problem of his, Harry had to force his mouth to close, quietly escape and not drop to his knees in front of the Hufflepuff like his body desired.

He without a doubt liked blokes, he just didn't know if he LIKED the facts that he liked blokes. Not that it really mattered for him. He was only 13. And though most of the other boys were getting very sexually active, Harry truly had no desire to shag or be shagged by anybody.

Until one fateful night...

It was very late, well past curfew, and Harry was still out and about, with his invisibility cloak, of course.

He didn't know why, but he felt a strong pull, leading him somewhere. He honestly didn't know why he was following it, but he somehow ended up outside the D.A.D.A classroom.

His heart gave a small jump as he silently pushed the door open to reveal a sight he thought he would never see.

Snape. Severus Snape. Harry's greasy, angry, sarcastic, modest potions teacher was sitting on the edge of Professor Lupin's desk, his eyes were closed, lashes lying against pale skin, his arms were behind him, bracing his body up, and his hair was sticking to his face and sticking up at odd angles on his skull. And he was gloriously, sinfully naked.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. If his little cock didn't react to seeing his potions teacher in such a position, then it must have been seeing his other teacher, Professor Lupin, kneeling between Severus' legs and, from the looks of it, deep-throating his erection.

"Sweet Merlin." Harry whispered, not even paying attention to his own bodily reactions as he walked forward slowly, his body urging him to get closer, though he didn't realize it.

Severus' eyes were open just-slightly and his pupils were dialated to the point of nearly completely over-taking his irises. His swollen, bruised lips were parted and his breath was coming in short puffs as his slim hips bucked up into Remus' mouth, making the other gag and Harry jump back in surprise.

Harry's throat went dry when Remus stood up and captured Severus' mouth with his, their lips and tongues moving together, loud smacking sounds filling the room as they kissed and ground their naked erections against eachother.

Harry's eyes were wide as they could go and his every nerve in his body was on edge as he watched Remus grab Severus' thick, swollen cock and stroke him quickly, continuing the motions until Severus' body tensed and a thick, creamy substance spurted from his cock in four long streams,

Harry felt his heart stop when two pairs of heavy eyes flashed to him. That was when he realized he had gotten so close to the pair, that a bit of Severus' cum had landed on his cloak, and now looked like it was hovering in mid-air.

He squeaked in surprise and tried to run away when Remus pulled his cloak away, but the lean man grabbed him up and sat him directly on Severus' lap, the other's arms wrapping around his torso to keep him in place.

Harry shivered in arousal, embarassment and fright when Remus stood in front of him, his eyes looking down at him, his very erect cock jutting up from a patch of sandy-coloured hair, and looking very delicious as well.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably when he felt a semi-hard object poking into his backside and his own erection straining against his trousers.

"Harry, why are you here?" Remus asked quietly, his voice was even and low.

"I- I just felt a pull..." he whispered, his ears on fire and his eyes refusing to pull themselves away from Remus' glorious manhood. Not that Harry minded that much anymore, he was literally sitting on Snape's cock, so you couldn't get too much gay-er than that.

"Remus, he is too young." Severus' voice whispered by Harry's ear, the sultry tones making Harry moan in desire. "Even if he is,...we could...damage him." Severus sounded less and less stern as his sentence dragged out and he buried his nose in the crook of Harry's neck, breathing in the smaller male's scent.

"Mine..." Severus growled huskily, holding Harry posessively around his waist.

"Love, calm down.." Remus said, leaning over Harry and easing him away from Severus. "He's got his own problem to take care of." the sandy-haired man carefully maneuvered Harry out of Severus' grasp, though not releasing him from his own.

"It's unusual for a mate to be aged so far from it's companions." he said, gently petting Harry's hair, only releasing him when Harry pulled away and looked at them.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, trying his gosh-darndest to not stare at their beautiful bodies, but failing miserably, as his sparkling green eyes seemed transfixed on them. Switching from one body to the other, trying to devour them with his mind and imprint them forever in his brain.

The two older men seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Harry took this time of their silence to let his eyes rove over their bodies, first admiring Severus' lean, but muscular chest and torso, and wondering why in hell he hid that under those baggy robes. His naughty little eyes wandered from Severus body and over Remus' firm thighs and his tight, round butt. Oh sweet Merlin, Harry wanted to touch that butt!

Harry cheeks flamed red when he look up and noticed that both Remus and Severus were smirking at him. Having been caught red-handed oggling his teachers ass, Harry temporarily forgot why he was even caring, he just wanted to melt into the floor. And then there was the fact that his erection refused to subside, he had a tent in his pants and it was getting rather uncomfortable, making him wiggle on the spot.

"Look, Remus." Severus said, a note of teasing in his voice. "Our little mate is going to dance for us." he appeared to be amused on the outside, but his eyes gave away the many things he wished to do to the young boy.

Harry shivered as if a glass of cold water had been splashed on him.

"Mate?" his voice was almost disbelieving as he fully grasped what Severus had said. He looked back and forth betwixt them, waiting for one of them to correct his assumtion, but when they didn't...his heart literally froze. "Mate?" he whispered again, his breathing becoming heavier and his vision flitting in and out of focus as he crashed to the ground on all fours, his vision becoming blurry, though he didn't know if it was dizziness or the source of the wetness on his cheeks.

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus asked, kneeling next to him and holding him up, looking into his eyes. "We didn't mean to upset you, my love." he said quietly, though his eyes betrayed his hurt.

"Upset me?" Harry confused whisper made both Severus and Remus look at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"I've never actually had anyone to love me since my parents died..." Harry said, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his robe. "I never even dreamed that I would have a love as stable as truly having a mate, and definetly not two!" he looked at them with a bright smile. "I'm happy."

oOo

A small smile crept onto Harry's lips as he remembered that night six years ago, when he had bonded with his mates for the first time, the second time had been in the next morning before classes, then the next few was the following night. Harry chuckled, remembering how even him being a mere 13-year-old hadn't stopped any of the three from shagging day, night and any moment in between that they could spare. Harry couldn't even count how many times they had shagged in the last six years.  
It was an addicting feeling, to be filled by his mates, preferably at the same time. Harry never had any desire to top either of his mates, he was a sub to the core.  
Remus, however, sometimes, mainly at the full moon, loved to have Severus take him, or vice versa, making the whole thing a lot easier to bear.

Harry's little remembering was brought to a halt when he felt a cool hand on his thigh, softly rubbing the outer skin, slowly working it's way to the inside, chilling all of his upper leg.

"Severus, you truly are evil." Harry whimpered, snuggling closer to Remus, though the movement was fairly restricted due to his rounded belly.

Severus' deep, but restrained laughter made Harry tense and sigh, gooseflesh rising on his supple skin. "Why must you tease me?" Harry whined when Severus' fingers moved a little higher to gently rubbing his balls and the base of his slowly-hardening cock. "Because, My love.." Severus said, kissing the back of Harry's neck softly, whilst his hand decided to wander around and rub smooth circles on Harry's butt. "You look so completely delicious, I cannot resist you." he purred deeply, carefully aligning his teeth up with the crescent mark on Harry's neck and gently biting down again, both parties moaning when they felt their bond tug at them. Harry nodded, rolling over onto his other side, now facing his other husband. "And I suppose I have no say in this what-so-ever?" he teased, casually brushing stray bits of Severus' hair away from his face, letting his fingers linger slightly longer than necessary as he tucked the silken strands behind the onyx-eyed male's ear. Severus smirked and shook his head. "None at all." he said huskily, his eyes shining with

love and lust.

"I hope you don't plan to start anything without me." Remus' sleepy voice said, in between a yawn and wiggling as the werewolf stretched and rolled over to face them. "Cause I'll have to disagree with that."

Harry smiled, attempting to look at him, but couldn't, seeing as how Severus suddenly pulled him forward, crashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss, immediately slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, playing about his oral cavity and teasing his own tongue to join in the play, which it readily did.

Harry could feel Remus' hands on his ass and Severus hands on his cock and he was slowly being reduced to a puddle of sexual satisfaction.

Until they pulled away from him, that is.

Harry cried out in distress as his mates pulled away from him, Severus, lying on his back and smirking over at Harry, whilst Remus scampered his naked ass over to the dresser and came back with a small bottle of lube.

"When was the last time we took you together, Harry?" Remus asked, slowly stroking his cock to full hardness as Severus did the same to himself.

"I....uh....too long....I think..." was Harry's weak reply as he watched his mates coat their hard, thick cocks with lube, those cocks that had filled him up countless times, those cocks that had given him the child he now carried.

Severus started laughing in that way that made Harry want to shag him into the sunset. "It was three days ago." Severus said, rolling his eyes in exasperated amusement as Harry bounced up and down on his knees, carefully cradling his small, domed belly.

Harry nodded. "See! Too long, please take me now." he whispered, crawling onto Severus' lap, whimpering when Remus refused to let him lower himself onto Severus' cock while facing the dark-haired man.

Remus made Harry turn around to face him, then, holding Harry's hips to balance him, carefully helped him lower himself onto Severus' waiting erection. "We have a child to think about, Harry." Remus said, half-heartedly reminding the 19-year-old boy as he grabbed Harry's legs, holding them up and wrapping them around his waist, pushing into Harry alongside Severus, his cock stretching Harry out to his limit, all three men moaning in unison from the feelings.

Severus began thrusting first, holding Harry against his chest and thrusting upwards into him, alternating thrusts with Remus, the feelings literally driving him up the wall as he fucked caution and thrust as hard as his body would let him, feeling Remus do the same, Harry's body was so accepting to them, it made it hard to not want to just throw him on his knees and fuck him until the sun went down.

Harry grasped at Remus' arms as he tried to push himself down to meet their thrusts, his mouth hanging open and his eyelids closing as the incredible feelings over-washed him, again and again, Harry's cock was leaking pre-cum onto his chest and he could guess Remus was close when he adjusted his angle and began brutalizing Harry's prostate with each thrust, each powerful snap of his hips driving him deeper and deeper into his young mate.

Severus, too, adjusted his angle and helped Remus to drive Harry to the edge of pleasure and beyond.

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as he reached his release, cumming fiercely, coating his chest and stomach in his sticky semen.

Severus followed shortly there-after, stiffening under Harry as he came along with Remus, the two filling Harry to the brim with their seed.

After a few whispered spells to clean them off, the three cuddled together in their large bed, relaxing after a glorious round of sex.

Harry sighed when he felt Severus' hand on his thigh again. He looked over into the devious face of his beautiful husband and sighed heavily. He planted a soft kiss on Severus' lips. "You are impossible." he teased, rolling back over and falling asleep.


	35. Hermione/Viktor

It had been nerve-wracking for one Hermione Granger, to be near the center of attention in such a way as she was when she walked into the great hall, arm-in-arm, with the handsome quidditch player that was Viktor Krum.

Sure, she was around Harry all the time, but being in the shadow of the spotlight was very much different from actually being included in it.

She couldn't help smiling as she walked alongside the handsome 18-year-old who had invited her to the Yule ball. Her arm threaded through his, his comforting presence surrounding her and the way he continually called her "Hermy-own", endeared the foreign man to her all the more.

However, as we all know, Hermione couldn't stand hearing her name so thoroughly butchered, adorable accent or no, and she eventually had to just point-blank tell him "It's Hermione. Her-my-oh-nee", sadly, the best she got from that point on was "Herm-own-ninny.", but she decided to just go with it, after all, anything sounded cute when it came from the mouth of one sinfully gorgeous Viktor Krum.

And that mouth in itself was sinfully gorgeous, Hermione now understood why there were so many fans of the Bulgarian quidditch team... Viktor Krum was absolutely stunning! And he had some kick-ass quidditch skills, too, but that's beside the point, besides, they paled in comparison to his physical attractiveness.

Hermione would never admit to have been damn near drooling over her date, especially not to afore-mentioned date, but when he looked her in the eyes and asked what she was so completely submersed in thought about, she blurted out the single most embarassing thing she would ever say.

"Your broom."

Hermione didn't really even get what she had said, she was too busy watching Viktor Krum's heavy eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline and a amused smirk to place itself on his lip, which btw, was very sexy!

But when Hermione did grasp the meaning that Viktor had gotten from her words, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and something between a laugh and a sob escaped her lips as her face flooded with colour.

"I- I meant quidditch." she choked, thanking god on high that no one else seemed to have heard her horrible mess-up.

Viktor's smirk widened and his eyes sparkled with something Hermione couldn't recognise, but whatever it was made her pulse race and her heart pount like a herd of Centaurs were stampeding about her chest.

"You like Quidditch?" he questioned, obviously deciding to do the merciful thing and avoid mentioning her slip-up.

Hermione shrugged a little, not entirely sure how to answer. "I'm not exactly fascinated with it, but it's fun to watch when someone I like is playing." she said, in between scanning the room for Harry, and nodding at Viktor when he motioned from her to the dance floor in a silent invitation.

"So..." Viktor said as he put one hand gently on Hermione's waist, clasping the other around her small delicate hand, and whirling her off in a slow dance. "You are not big fan of Qvidditch?" he asked, that smirk once again on his lips, telling the Gryffindor that she was in trouble.

"No?" she replied lamely, her mouth feeling strangely dry. She was becoming hyper-aware of his body pressed snugly against her's as they danced,...he felt so firm and muscular..

Hermione nearly choked when Viktor leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Do you like riding brooms, Herm-own-ninny?", the bold whisper made Hermione's entire face go red, and the addition of her name sent excited thrills through her body.

She bit her lower lip and forced herself to meet his eyes. "I have only done it once." she said quietly. "Honestly, it was terrifying and I have not mounted a broom since." she averted her eyes from his and nearly gasped when she saw Ron and Harry with the Patil sisters, they were sitting a fair ways away.

She knew she had originally hoped that Ron would invite her to the Yule ball, but now, seeing the date she ended up with,...she wasn't unhappy at all.

Hermione's whole body almost froze when she felt Viktor's hot breath teasing her ear as he pulled her closer. "I'd bet I can change that." he whispered quietly, his voice thundering in her ears, the implications in his voice making her shiver.

She raised her eyebrows at him, enjoying the border-lining inappropriate banter. "And how would you do that?" she willed her voice not to shake with nervousness and mar her whispered words.

He pulled back away from her, a dark smile on his lips. "Meet me on the Qvidditch pitch at midnight and I vill happily...educate you." he almost purred the words, clearly enjoying teasing her.

She hesitsted for about two seconds, before replying. "Very well." she said, inwardly laughing at Viktor's shell-shocled expression. "I will meet you there." her tone was firm, stating that he better show up or she might just hex him.

Viktor nodded, the smirk returning to his lips. "Fery vell, Herm-own-ninny." he said, winking at her. "I cannot vait."

oOo

It was 15 minutes before midnight when Hermione escaped the crushing silence of Hogwarts' walls and headed out to the quidditch pitch. She was still fuming from her fight with Ron, though the sting was dulled as her excitement mounted with every step she took towards the pitch.

By the time she got there her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily, her breath making puffy clouds in the cool night air. She looked around, but couldn't see the handsome Bulgarian anywhere, and for a second she thought he hadn't meant to meet her at all.

"Hello, Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione whirled around, very startled by the voice, but more so by the fact that she couldn't see the owner of said voice. "Viktor?" shesaid, glancing around warily. "Where are you?" her eyes flashed around, searching for, but never finding, the handsome man.

"Up here, Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione gasped in surprise and looked up, her face floodding with colour when she was met with the amused gaze of Viktor Krum. It took her a little bit to tear her gaze away from his entrancing eyes and realize that he was hanging upside-down from his broom, his knees locked around it, keeping him from falling on his head.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Viktor?!" she demanded, supressing the urge to giggle as he uprighted himself and floated down next to her.

"I said I vould teach you to enjoy riding brooms." he said, holding his hand out to her, palm open and waiting. "The qvestion is....do you trust me?" his words both asked a question...and issued a challenge. A challenge that Hermione readily accepted.

She grasped his hand, temporarily reveling in it's strength and warmth as she straddled the broom behind him.

She enjoyed the position, because she couldn't help wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and hugging herself to his back, which, by the way he smirked back at her, appeared to be just what he wanted.

She gasped as he kicked off, propelling them into the air, though the sound was lost in the night air. Her hands instinctively clenched tighter around him and she just COULD NOT stop herself from subtly pressing the heel of her palm firmly against his abdominal muscles and making a quick circular motion, shivers shooting up and down her arm when she felt the hard muscle and the warmth eminating from him, thawing her, already nearly numb, hands.

She was obsessed. Just as much as all of the girls who had been death glaring at her when Viktor had asked her to the ball. She admitted it. She was completely and thoroughly obsessed with Viktor Krum. And he was taking her for a ride on his broom.

Merlin, that would be a story to tell.

I rode Viktor Krum's broom.

She could almost see Pansy Parkinson's mouth dropping open in shock.

"Enjoying the ride, Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor's voice alerted her back to the fact that they were several hundred feet in the air. "V-Viktor!" she squeaked, not at all ashamed when her thighs squeezed against his, and she buried her face in his back, breathing heavily onto the dip between his shoulder blades. "I-it's so high." she whimpered, hating that she sounded like a scared little girl.

"It is not that high." he said, the tone in his voice implying that he was enjoying her fear. "Ve could go higher?"

"NO!" Hermione shrieked, shaking her head vigorously, her body starting to shiver, her fingers burning from the cold. "I-I like riding brooms now, let's go back down." she whimpered, biting her lip in embarassment when she felt him chuckling as he tipped the broom downwards, bringing them back down to earth, almost literally,...seeing as the final destination was actual the ship he arrived on.

"You are azolutey freezing." he said, helping her dismount and doing so after her. He pulled the light fur off of his shoulders and tucked it around her's, and smiled at her.

"Since my mizzion is complete, may I offer you a vorming befferage bevore you leaff?" he asked, making, what seemed like an attempt at a charming grin.

Hermione smiled and nodded, her entire body already warming from the fur, and the body heat it already carried, but she wasn't about to let go a chance to be alone with him in such an intimate situation...no, she just wanted to see the interior of the ship, she convinced herself, refusing to admit that she was excited to be with Krum.

"Come vith me." Viktor said, holding her hand and leading her through a door and immediately down a set of steep stairs into the body of the creaky vessel.

As they entered it, Hermione noticed that it was not nearly so small as it would seem, though she had not much time to inspect it as Viktor lead her to yet another door and ushered her inside.

Hermione looked around the small, yet comfy room, plastered with pictures of the Bulgarian quidditch team and of Viktor Krum.

"Is this your room?" she asked slightly in awe and slightly in excitedment. She was in VIKTOR KRUM's bedroom for Merlin's sake! What girl in her right mind WOULDN'T get excited?

Viktor grimaced when he saw her looking at the many versions of himself staring glumly at them from the walls. "In my devense." he said, scratching the back if his head. "I vas not the interior decorater." he said, chuckling nervously, shifting from foot to foot, looking very uneasy. "It vas a couple of my peers, they found it funny to stick them all ofer my valls vith temporary-sticking charms." he flushed bright red. "Sadly, I cannot get them down." he sighed, seeming to forget what they had come in for, until Hermione sneezed.

He suddenly was in-action, transfiguring the small cot into a larger, more comfortable bed and instructing her to sit on it while he got her drink.

Hermione hesitantly settled herself onto the comfy bed, her mind filling with indecent thoughts as she watched Viktor walk out, leaving her on the bed, very warm, happy and very excited, nervous and apprehensive of what might be coming.

A few minutes later the door opened and closed again, letting in Viktor, who was now holding two glasses of a frothy-looking amber liquid.

Hermione worked hard not to gape at him as he put the glasses on a stand and removed his robes, hanging them on a nearby stand, removing his boots and gloves as well, making Hermione's eyes widen a little as she watched the muscles of his back flex and stretch as he bent to remove his boots. And that arse....sweet Merlin's underpants, that was a fine arse, so taut and smooth, damn that'd look so much better without those damned trous- Wait. 'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' Hermione mentally scolded herself as she forced herself to look away as he finished.

"Herm-own-ninny? I haff your drink." Hermione looked up and nearly fainted dead-away. The top few buttons of Viktor's shirt were unbuttoned and the material was pulled open, exposing gorgeous skin and a few dark curls of chest hair that peeked stubbornly out of the crease, as if to tease Hermione.

"Thank you." she squeaked, taking the glass, though nearly dropping it when their fingers brushed and sparks shot up her arm again, leaving a tingling trail in their wake.

She took a long sip of the amber-liquid and was pleasantly surprised when it was sweet and had a slightly nutty flavor to it, the warmth of it spread clear to her toes and effectively calmed her nerves. Her breathing, that she hadn't even noticed speeding up, began to calm, and her heart rate as well. She took another drink from the glass and looked over at Viktor, her eyes nearly popping out of her head when she did.

Viktor was sitting next to her, glancing over at her, glass in hand, with a white mustache, made of the creamy substance on the top of her drink.

"Y-y-you have a mustache." Hermione said,trying and failing to choke down her laughter as she watched him flush and hastily wipe it away, gathering the cream on his pointer finger.

Hermione was so busy laughing that she didn't have time to keep her eyes on Viktor, so she was NOT expecting it when his finger was suddenly in her mouth, spreading the creamy substance on her tongue.

Both persons were so shocked by his actions, that neither moved for about a minute, the only sounds being their short, halted breathing as they stared into each-other's eyes. Viktor was hovering slightly over Hermione, who was leaning against the headboard, staring up at him, unknown emotions in both of their eyes.

The first movement made was Hermione, obviously coming to her senses first, she closed her mouth tentativly around his finger and let her tongue carefully clean the creamy substance off of his pointer finger, her soft pink oral muscle swirling around the length of his finger and she sucked, fucking hell, she SUCKED on his finger.

This was either a dream come true for her, or it was hell about to break loose, not that sucking on his finger was a dream of Hermione's, but there were other noteable body parts that she wouldn't mind getting her lips around.

The first sign of Viktor returning to his senses, was a catch in his breath and after a few more seconds of licking and sucking at his fingers, a choppy moan, his eyes closing, thick lashes settling against his cheek, contrasting greatly against his pale skin.

Hermione never knew that it could be so stimulating to simply suck on one's fingers and see them reacting to it, but her vagina was very, very affected by his reactions, she knew without touching it, that her inner walls were slick and tingling, because she could feel the moisture wetting the soft cotton of her panties.

"Fucking hell, Herm-own-ninny." Viktor whispered, his nostrils flaring slightly. "You musn't tease me in such a vay." he drug the last work out in a throaty moan as he grudgingly removed his finger from her mouth. "It is not repectable for a young girl of your age to be alone vith a man of my age." he said, sitting back. "Please forgiff me for compromising your honor for my selfish vant to be vith you for a few more moments." he said, hastily getting up off the bed.

"Viktor, wait!" Hermione said, refusing to get up, fearing that her legs might not hold her after that electrifying experience. "There's nothing wrong with my being here." she said firmly. "I came of my own accord, and we are doing nothing wrong!"

Viktor sent her an unbelieving stare. "That is vat you call 'nothing wrong'?" he said, his voice was slightly deeper than usual and his pupils were enlarged, Hermione's eyes dropped from his gaze, and that was when she noticed the slight bulge in his trousers, the sight made her entire face flame up with red, though she could not seem to tear her eyes away from the strangely fascinating sight.

"I'm not saying that's not where it was headed." she said quietly. "But I'm also not going to say that that's not where I wanted it to go." she looked at her hands after that, unable to actually believe that she just told Viktor Krum that she wanted to get sexual with him, though there was some pretty hard evidence (pardon the pun) that he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea either.

"You are too young, Herm-own-ninny." was his shallow reply as he sat back down, hiding his semi-erection from her.

Hermione grunted in indignation and turned to face him. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" she demanded, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "I am not a child anymore, Viktor." she said, her tone border-lining angry and pleading. "I can make my own decisions." she sighed, though she refused to break his stare as her other hand rested lightly on his thigh. "This is something I want,...but only if you do." she hastily added, dropping her hands and losing her bravado as she flushed and looked away, biting her lip softly.

A few agonizing minutes of silence had Hermione's hopes up, because silence meant he was considering her words, or it could mean he had silently died of a heart attack from shock.

So it could be really good or really bad.

After a few more moments of silence, Hermione felt a hand place itself firmly on her shoulder, another gently grasped her chin and turned her head in his direction, much the same way she just had to him. It was a mere breath and his lips were on her's.

Hermione couldn't help feeling an over-whelming sense if relief wash over her as her hands landed hesitantly on his shoulders and she kissed him back, lips pressed firmly together as she pressed her's back against his, feeling his much firmer ones molding hers into them.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, simply feeling eachother's lips on their own, until Hermione felt a soft tentative lick at her lower lip and she immediately opened her mouth, feeling Viktor angle her head slightly and slot her lips against his, the heat of his mouth entering her's, his tongue gently licking at the inner side of her lower lip, temporarily capturing it in his lips as she did the same to his top, nearly giggling when she felt his five-o-clock shadow stubble tickling the base of her upper lip, though the urge was quickly forgotten when his tongue slipped into her mouth for a mere second, sliding along her's, then retreating back to it's own mouth. Hermione, however, refused to let Viktor tease her like that again, so when he once again pushed the firm muscle past her parted lips, she quickly snapped them shut, locking his tongue between her lips as she gently sucked on it, her hands, by that point, moving to keep a more firm grip on his neck, just below his jawline, the tips of her fingers teasing the lobes of his ears.

Viktor's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned quietly as he reclaimed control over his tongue and reclaimed her mouth in the process. He was barely aware of himself shifting their positions to where Hermione was lying on his bed, propped against the headboard, and he was on his hands and knees, hovering over her as they kissed.

"Viktor...please." Hermione's gasped words would have made no sense at all to the lust-dazed Bulgarian, had it not been for her insistent tugging at the hem of his shirt. He soon got the message and unbuttoned the sky-blue cotton shirt the rest of the way, pulling it off of his body like shedding a skin, and left himself bare from the waist up for her admiration.

And admire, she did! Her mouth was dry and her eyes were dark and lust-glazed as she stared at his body, her hands gently reaching up to feel it, her fingertips rubbed over his nipples softly, watching with fascination as he reacted to the careful treatment. His body, that was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat, was shaking slightly, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly, his chest moving heavily up and down as he breathed.

Hermione was stunned that she could make someone feel like that, he seemed like he was coming undone in her arms, there was something familiar about thenway he reacted to the gentle touches, as if he had never experienced this befo-

"Are you a virgin?" the question came so suddenly from Hermione's lips, she had no time to restrain it.

From Krum's eyes suddenly flashing open and him staring down at her open-mouthed, she guessed her assumption was correct.

"How did you know?" he whispered, his voice still husky and low, though it was more mellow and tame than before.

Hermione sighed, running her hand up the center of his chest, touching him gently, slightly scratching the skin and smiling slightly when he released a shaky sigh. "They way you react to my touches." she answered. "You've never had anyone touch you like this before, have you?" she asked, her feelings rising at the possibilities opened up by him being a virgin as well.

He avoided her gaze and shook his head slightly. "No." came his miserable whisper, the sound made Hermione's heart jerk and she gently cupped his chin, lifting his face to look at her as she leaned up, moving their positions to where they were both on their knees, and then she kissed him.

"Let's learn together." she whispered, moving her lips from his mouth and kissing a trail along his jawline, giggling as the rough stubble left a pleasant tingle on her sensitive lips. She kissed down his neck and under his chin, simply acting on instinct as she placed her full, pouty lips around his beating pulse point and sucked, repeating the motion when it dragged a series of gasps and moans out of the gorgeous boy's sinful mouth.

"Herm-own-ninny.." the sound of her name escaping his lips, no matter how butchered, was like the most beautiful music, the melody playing over in her mind again and again as she let her mouth wander over his neck, sucking, kissing and occasionally biting, until she had found his sweet spot, which happened to be about one inch below his earlobe. She gently kissed the spot, before sucking softly, not even really caring that she had left a rather alarming amount of bruises on her path to finding his sweet spot.

Hermione was submersing herself in getting very intimately aquainted with the handsome man's ear when she felt him pulling her away and pushing her back to her position lying on the bed.

"If ve're learning this together..." he said, letting his hand rest on the clasps of her robes. "Then you cannot be doing all of the vork." his finger toyed with the clasps, while his eyes silently asked her for permission to remove them.

Hermione took a shaky breath and nodded, letting her body relax as her eyes closed and she let him work open her robes.

She could feel his hands fumbling with the small hooks, but he soon managed them all and parted her robes almost reverently, his eyes taking in her body, wrapped up in her muggle jeans and t-shirt she had worn, the scrutiny making her squirm slightly, until his hand landed on her thigh.

"Don't move." came his throaty whisper, and she couldn't help but to obey him, it was almost instinctive, the power he had over her was incredible. She gasped and her body tensed when she felt his hands peeling back the front of her t-shirt, exposing a few inches of her bare tummy, her skin was soft and pale, and from Viktor's expression, very edible.

Hermione's next gasp made her last seem a mere whisper, this reaction caused by Viktor leaning down and placing a kiss on her navel, which, surprisingly, felt really good. But not near so good as when his tongue swirled around the small indentation in her body, she was so glad she had very THOROUGHLY bathed herself before going to the ball. Every inch of her body was clean as a whistle.

Viktor apperantly enjoyed this fact because he set about her lower stomach, peppering kisses all over the skin, occasionally giving the tender skin a small lick or nip, just to see Hermione jerk in pleasure when he did. Eventually as he began moving higher, Hermione's breathing became quicker, nearly erratic when she felt the t-shirt slide up her body, just enough to reveal the bottom of her breasts, hidden under a modest white bra. A deep, shuddering moan escaped her swollen lips when Viktor ran the palms of his hands over her pre-maturely developed breasts, massaging the small mounds through the silky fabric containing them. He carefully felt around the thin fabric until he located her nipples, squeezing the soft buds between his fore-finger and thumb, her mouth emitting a small amount of moans and various other pleasure sounds as he did so.

"V-Viktor..." Hermione whimpered, her hips bucking up unconciously, meeting a very obvious hardness in his trousers, which she was only able to reach because he was hunched over her, nearly straddling her waist, the heavenly contact made the two grind against eachother, searching for more of the delicious contact, their bodies crying out for it like starving children.

Hermione let out another shaky moan and Viktor's mouth was crashing onto her's, their teeth clashing fiercely and their tongues moving together in ways that made them both shudder in pleasure.

Hermione had never felt so dizzy as she did when Viktor's body was on her's, his mouth devouring her's, his hands moving over her, caressing her, damn near worshipping her, though that was short-lived in his initial haste to remove her clothes. His strong fingers undid the small clasp of her bra and removed it from her person, flinging it across the room, his hands immediately returning to her body, holding, squeezing, rubbing and kissing her on every inch of bare skin that he could reach.

She looked up at him, lust was clouding her eyes, but he still looked like a sexy bastard.

He leaned down next to her, his hand rubbing her inner thigh, and he whispered. "Are you 100% you vant this?"

Hermione nearly laughed and cried at the same time, her body aching for him as she nodded yes. "Yes, Viktor, please..." she begged, her eyes pleading with him.

He sighed deeply and nodded. "Fery vell." he leaned down and placed a solid kiss on her pouty lips. "Tonight you shall be mine, my lovely Herm-own-ninny." he whispered, his fingers inching their way up to her waistband...

oOo

"Krum, it's time to get u- VHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!"

And that was how Hermione and Viktor were woken up the next morning when Karkoroff found them sleeping together after a nice, long night of wonderful sex.

Hermione couldn't help smiling up at Viktor, even when they were getting yelled at, and whispering. "Wanna meet up tomorrow night?"

And, of course, they did.

The End! (or is it...?)


	36. Blaise/Hermione/Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! SLAVERY, ABUSE, RAPE, DARK!HERMIONE. 
> 
> Please, please, please don't read this if it will trigger you! And this may forever ruin your view of Hermione, so go read Hermione fluff and leave this horrible story to die!!!
> 
> ONE MORE WARNING! If you've watched 'The hunchback of Notre Dame' you'll understand when I describe Hermione as the Judge Frollo of The Harry Potter series. 
> 
> DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SEVERELY DEPRESSED!  
> ~  
> That was Severa, this is Adora. No, I did not write this fic. Yes, I did read it over as I beta our works and had to piece it together. Any mistakes left are my fault. Anyways, I did read this. And I died inside. I cried and nearly lost it. I also have depression and anxiety, and I will tell you now-Seva's not sugarcoating anything by saying you can and most likely will become severly depressed. This is also one hell of a trigger. I'm not trying to discourage anyone from reading it; if you want to, go on ahead. But both your admins have told you. Not a fun, fuzzy-feeling story.

We all know that Hermione Granger was one of the most honest, loyal, fair and compassionate people there is when it came to protecting creatures who were considered 'below' wizard standards.

Her S.P.E.W organisation showed that she didn't believe in enslaving innocent creatures.

It was also known that she believed the werewolves, centaurs, vampires and half-giants should not be under-mined because of their blood status.

She was a hard-working part of the ministry, striving each day to free the innocents from the bonds they were born into or pushed into.

However, in Hermione's point of view... Purebloods did not count as innocents.

Hermione was a rather strange creature, when you think about it. She would spend all day freeing werewolves from a group of wizards preparing to slaughter them, but then she would return to her home that night and be greeted by her own slaves.

She could spend an entire day in the freezing cold, yelling herself hoarse in the middle of the street, trying to get people to free their house-elves, preaching against slavery, yet she had her own slaves at her house.

Most of all, Hermione Granger disliked abuse. She would go into a blind rage if she heard of someone hitting their house-elf, then she would probably drag that person's sorry arse off to Azkaban and demand that someone conjure a dementor to give the skumbag a kiss.

But,...Hermione's slaves didn't go a day without aquiring a new bruise or break at the hands of the Judge Frollo of the wizarding world.

Hermione Granger would never harm another person.

But to her, Purebloods didn't even count as people...

oOo

It was later than usual one night when Hermione got back to her small house in the outskirts of muggle London. She wasn't in a particularly foul mood, in fact, she actually appeared to be fairly happy.

She had bumped into Ron in Diagon Alley, he had been taking Pansy out for a breath of air and they had arranged a get together for some play-time with their slaves.

Hermione walked inside, throwing her coat and shawl over the back on the couch and toeing off her shoes as she walked through the livingroom and down the hall, following the sound of splashing water and muted voices that was coming from the bathroom.

She saw light coming from the crack of the open door and she peeked inside, curious as to what her pets were up to while she was gone.

The tub wasn't visible through the crack, so she opened the door a little more and got a full view of her two slaves sitting in the tub.

Blaise was sitting at the back of the large tub, his larger, more muscular frame was wrapped around Draco's smaller, more delicate one, his hands were rubbing over the smooth, pale skin of Draco's torso and chest, fingers rubbing his pink nipples, while his mouth littered a plethora of gentle kisses over the back of the younger boy's neck.

Draco's eyes were closed, one not by choice, as it was swollen shut and horribly discoloured, his mouth was partially open, his lower lip was split, and had a trickle of dried blood running from it to his chin.

However, his wounds were minor when compared with the the ugly gash cutting through Blaise's left eyebrow, narrowly missing his eye as it trailed down over the bridge of his nose and into his right cheek.

Hermione greatly regretted that particular spell, for it had greatly marred his rather attractive face.

However, the wounds did not seem to deter the two as they sat together, Blaise's hands rubbing small, gentle circles along Draco's thighs, now biting and sucking at the back of the smaller boy's neck as he caressed the soft, welted skin of his thighs, rubbing a salve of some sort on the raised, red skin, making Draco sigh with relief as the redness lightened to a gentle pink.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched them. They were such disobedient little worms, yet she was ever fascinated by watching them defy her, only to get to punish them later for doing it.

Draco carefully shuffled himself around, to where he was straddling Blaise's waist. He slathered some of the salve on his hands and set to work rubbing the salve all over the vast expanse of the dark-skinned boy's chest, being careful as his hands brushed over the bruised skin, he whispered soothing words in the other's ear as he rubbed his sides and slipped his hands around Blaise's waist, pressing their chests together as he soothing rubbed his back.

"Well, this is a lovely little sight." Hermione said moodily, pushing the door open all the way and walked into the bathroom, keeping her face a passive stare, though she really wanted to smirk down at them.

They had jerked around in surprise at the sound of her voice, Draco looked horrified and Blaise looked dead set against letting Draco go, this assumption was proven when his arms tightened protectively around Draco's waist, his large forearms covering as much of the smaller boy's back as he could, while snuggling Draco's head safely in the crook of his neck.

"Hello, Master." Blaise said grudgingly through gritted teeth, his dark eyes flashing at Hermione, as if daring her to attack them.

Draco had his face buried into Blaise's shoulder, fear making a light sheen of sweat collect on his skin and his blood to drain from his skin.

"You two get out of there and make me something to eat." she growled, choosing to temporarily not mention their behaviour. "And make sure not to burn it again, Malfoy."

She whirled out of the bathroom and headed to her bedroom, leaving them to drag themselves out of the tub and follow her orders.

Blaise ran a gentle loving hand over Draco's back. "Shh, baby boy, it's okay." he whispered when Draco's soft sniffles reached his ears, the smaller boy's tears wetting the skin of his shoulder.

"No, it's not." Draco sniffled, pulling back and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "It'll never be okay, Blaise." he looked down, his tears refusing to flow anymore. "We'll never escape." he threw his arms around Blaise's neck and placed his lips solidly on the other boy's, half-smiling when he kissed him back.

Blaise pulled away and looked at Draco's broken, bruised body and soul, his once soft and supple skin, was littered with ugly bruises and a myriad of scars and welts, some new and some old. His hair had lost it's luster and hung limply, though most of the time it was dirty and matted. Worst of all,...was his eyes. The spark was gone, taking with it all the life in his eyes, leaving behind nothing but empty grey shells.

He looked down at the boy in his arms and wondered, as he had so many times before, how they had ever come to be in this position.

But he knew how...

~Flashback of the previous year~

Blaise stood next to Draco in the livingroom of Grimmauld place, watching as Harry Potter and his troupe sat around discussing who of the group would take who of the Purebloods Harry had purchased when they were set up for sale.

Blaise couldn't help feeling bile rise in his stomach when the youngest Weasley male latched onto Pansy and claimed her, yelling "Dibs!" like she was some stray cat to be claimed.

He slipped his hand into Draco's, holding it tightly and comforting him when Potter decided upon keeping Lucius Malfoy. Blaise knew that Lucius would be treated good, due to the fact that Potter was incapable of actually hurting someone, and because he was married to Severus Snape.

However, he himself felt like cringing when the mudblood girl said that she wanted him and Draco,....together.

It didn't seem like it would be so bad at first. After all, what could one girl do to two boys?

But that night, when she brought them back to her house... they learned just how much that one girl could do to two boys...

~The first night~

"Malfoy, Zabini, come here." Hermione's voice called the two boys from where they were sitting together on the couch, their hands entwined.

Draco stood up, pulling Blaise with him. "Let's go, Blaise." he said, that familiar smirk on his surprisingly full lips. "Let's go see what the mud-blood queen wants." he said, pressing a kiss to Blaise's lips, then walking out of the room with the dark-skinned boy in tow.

They entered the bedroom at the end of the hall and were shocked out of their minds when shackles appeared out of no-where and grabbed the two, chaining them to an empty wall.

"Dammit, mud-blood, let us go!" Draco yelled into the dimly lit room, where they could see the silouette of Hermione's form draped over the bed, she was on her stomach with her legs swaying in the air.

"I wouldn't be commanding me around when you're tied up in such a way, Malfoy." Her voice was venomous and filled with ice as she slipped off of the bed and walked into the light, revealing her volupuous form wrapped in a burgandy silk pajama set.

She smirked when Draco stared open-mouthed at the item coiled around her arm. "You recognize this, Malfoy?" she sneered, showing off the silver whip coiled around her arm, the snake-head handle grasped in her palm.

"How dare you touch that?!" Draco seethed, wrenching against the chains holding him on the wall. "That is not to be touched by mudblood filth!" he was nearly foaming at the mouth in a rage when his words were silenced by a sharp crack and a pained cry.

However, it was not Draco that had recieved the blow. A bloody stripe was layed across the top of Blaise's forearm, just below the wrist.

Hermione was smirking as the dark-skinned boy just glared at her, refusing to admit that he was in pain. "Pride." she said simply, her voice was filled with venom and hate. "You and your pride." she whipped her arm back and lashed at them again, this time the cold, unforgiving metal layed open a three-inch slice on Draco's thigh, shredding his trouser leg in the process.

The younger of the two purebloods, sadly, had not the same pain tolerance as the older and when the harsh metal layed open his skin, he cried out in pain, thrashing against the chains, merely opening more wounds.

"Draco, stop moving!" Blaise commanded, and immediately the blond stilled, his chest heaving and angry sparks shooting from the depths of his steely grey eyes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them. "Looks like you two will have to be taught obedience a different way." she purred, using her wand and making their shackles, that were actually just long extensions of silver chain, drag them over to the bed.

Hermione met Blaise's dark glare when she looked from him, who was tied to a chair near the bed, to Draco, who was tied to the bed and now fully naked, thanks to several more bits of enchanted chain who had took it upon themselves to strip him.

"What do you intent to do with us?" Blaise growled through gritted teeth, afraid that he already knew the answer to that question.

Hermione chuckled lightly, waving her wand a few more times and conjuring a few more choice items, letting them fall between the spread-eagled legs of the indignant pureblood on the bed.

When Draco saw the assortment of toys that Hermione had conjured, his eyes bulged and a un-Malfoy-ish whimper escaped his lips, he tried to struggle back away from them, but the chains wouldn't let him.

Blaise's eyes widened to, but not from shock at her choice, but at the size of her choices. Surely she didn't mean to....with them?!

He visibly winced when Draco was jerked up in the air and flipped around and dropped back to the bed, tied arse-up with his head crooked to the side so he could breathe.

She surely did mean to.

"No!" Blaise yelled, struggling against the chains as Hermione's clothes vanished and she pulled on on of the strap-ons that she had conjured. "Leave him alone! If you must do it, do it to me!" he yelled, his last word ending up pleading for the boy he loved.

Draco stilled, looking over at Blaise with anxious, fear-filled eyes. His breathing had stilled and he was looking at Blaise as if warring between wanting to hex him or kiss him for offering himself in exchange.

Hermione looked over at Blaise as if going to consider his offer, her eyebrows raised, but two seconds before Blaise thought she would accept, she grabbed Draco's hips and thrust her attachment forcefully into his virgin arse.

~Back to present day~

The sound of flesh tearing, blood squelching and Draco's screams forced themselves into Blaise's mind, they still refused to leave, after a whole year, those haunting screams still refused to leave him alone.

He put down the plate he had been washing and walked over to the stove, hugging Draco from behind, rocking the smaller's body back and forth.

"What are you do-" Draco's words were cut off when Blaise put his hand over Draco's mouth.

"I love you, Draco." he whispered, nuzzling his face into the other's neck, inhaling his scent. "We're going to leave this place someday. Somehow, some way, we're going to find our escape....and we're gonna take it."

Blaise could feel Draco sigh and after a second he nodded. "Yes, we will." his voice was muffled and the sound almost made Blaise smile. He pulled his hand away when Draco bit him. "Now go finish the dishes."

Blaise smiled, kissing the side of Draco's jaw and going over to finish up the dishes.

That night was worse than ever before. Draco couldn't even walk the next morning, he lay on his bed, his body littered with open cuts, the crisscrossing stripes making him look like he had been painted with a quick back and forth motion.

His left arm was fractured and his ankle had been twisted at a unnatural angle. He looked, for all the world, like the victim of a car wreck. Though he was alive.

Blaise sat by him all night and morning, nursing his wounds until Hermione announced that she was taken Blaise over to Ron's for a get-together with Ron and Pansy.

Blaise was going to object mightily, until Draco bumped his hand with his right hand, carefully shaking his head at him, refusing to open his eyes, just smiling weakly and mouthing "Go."

Blaise's heart was against it, but he left Draco lying on that bed, after whispered "I love you"s betwixt them.

The whole way from Hermione's to Ron's, Blaise couldn't help a sinking feeling in his gut. It only worsened the farther away he got, when they got to the Weasley's house Blaise literally thought he might throw up.

He just settled into Pansy's room with her and swallowed a cup of the tea that she shoved into his hands. His stomach felt a little better, but he still had a feeling of deep anxiety in his stomach.

"Blaise, what's wrong?" she asked, holding her hand to his forehead and looking at him worriedly. "Why didn't Draco come?"

Blaise sighed, his heart clenching at mention of the blond's name. "Doesn't feel good." he said quietly, the tone of his voice clearly conveying what she already knew.

Pansy nodded solemnly and decided to change the subject. "Well, Lucius Malfoy nearly got expelled from the Potter-Black house." she said quietly. "For stealing a silver dagger. But,...strangely enough, he didn't have it."

Blaise sat their for almost 5 hours, listening to Pansy rave on and on, obviously trying to distract him from thinking about Draco, though even a full-blown obliviate wouldn't have been enough to get him to stop thinking about Draco, HIS Draco, sitting at home by himself in agony.

Blaise, much to Pansy's disgruntlement, seemed ansolutely delighted when Hermione announced it time to head home.

The went by apparating and appeared just outside the door. Blaise burst into the house, leaving Hermione behind, and he instantly felt the sick feeling return.

The house was cold. Unnaturally cold. And silent.

Blaise's body felt almost numb as he forced himself forward, a sense of dread cloaking him and weighing him down.

He made it to the doorway and couldn't hardly make himself open the door. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the handle, closing his eyes as he twisted it and pushed the door open.

He knew,...before he even opened his eyes,...he could smell blood.

He opened his eyes and a choked sob broke out of his lips as he stumbled forward, catching himself on the bed-stand, his eyes unable to look away from the angelic form lying on the blood-stained sheets.

Draco's body was still, and giving off an icy chill. His face had been healed somehow and on his cold lips, was his smirk. The one that Blaise hadn't seen in over a year.

And in his open palm, lying next to the dagger protruding from his heart, was a note, on which four words were scrawled.

"I found the escape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. You are allowed to send me hate comments for this one. I deserve it.  
> -Severa


	37. How Bellamione died.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamione? Die Bellamione! *furiously stabs Bellamione with a dull knife* I watched the movies and no. Just no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I don't know what happened here.

The darkness was broken by screams, terrible, pain-filled screams of....pain.

Hermione was lying on the floor, her body draining blood from various body parts, including her just previously ravished ass.

She just layed there, her blank eyes staring up at Bellatrix, the mad woman's cruel, harsh laughter ringing in her ears.

She craved death, she wanted it with every fiber of her being, but it seemed that it wouldn't be allowed.

"I'm not done with you, mudblood."

The insult washes over her like the rivulets of blood streaming down her thighs.

She doesn't hear them, nor does she have any desire to.

She can feel herself floating into a hazy world created by pain and blood-loss, as well as a few well-aimed hits to the head.

She is nearly asleep, floating the blissful quiet, when she is pulled back to reality by her own piercing screams as the silver dagger flays open her already scarlet-striped inner thigh.

She doesn't have the power left in her body, nor the will in her heart to beg for mercy, she just wishes for death, her emotionless eyes staring blankly as the blood drains from her body and the hideous laughter echoed around her.

"Get up, Mudblood!"

'No.' she thinks, blinking once, the brief movement being the only proof she was alive.

"Wake up, filthy mudblood!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione jerked awake with a terrified gasp, her frantic mind racing as she was pulled into Ron's warm embrace.

"It's okay, Hermione." he whispered into her hair, holding the sobbing girl tightly against his chest, softly stroking her hair.

"She's not gonna hurt you ever again."


	38. A mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This won't be a regular thing! If you guys want to put a request in, be my guest. I can't guarantee that it will get finished, but I will put aside time to work on new requests. (Nothing elaborate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a world where James and Lilly never died, Voldemort did, and Harry was raised like a normal wizard.  
> 

Harry got home early from where he was staying at Ron's house, he knew his father was still at work at the ministry, but, if the family clock was right, then Lily was at home.

Harry dropped his carpet bag of stuff on the nearby couch and his jacket soon followed. He toed off his shoes and headed upstairs in search of his mother. If he was lucky, he might be able to persuade her to make something brilliant for dinner.

He padded down the hallway to the master bedroom, stopping up short when he heard a faint noise filtering through the slightly-opened door. He was immediately worried. Ever since Voldemort had fallen, the few of his loyal followers that remained had tried to off Harry and his parents more than once, maybe someone had attacked Lily when Harry and James were gone? And now she was wounded?

Another small sound echoed out and Harry's mind jumped to an entirely different track. Sure, there was a possibility that Lily was in there with a life-threatening injury, but he doubted it. Still, it didn't hurt t check.

He pushed the door the rest if the way open and peeked inside. 

The sight that met his eyes was one that he really had never expected to encounter. His mother was lying in the middle of a very disheveled bed; stark naked. Her creamy white skin, flushed a soft pink, was tangled in mounds of the white comforter and a plethora of pillows. Her nimble hands were cupping her breasts, slim fingers rolled her hard, rosy nipples between forefinger and thumb, small mewls of pleasure escaped her rosy red lips as her hips bucked against the charmed toy pushing itself in and out of her dripping entrance.

Harry's pants sudden felt much too tight, but he couldn't force himself go pull his eyes away from his mother's gorgeous body. His mother's gorgeous, _very naked ___body.

Lily obviously sensed his presence because she cracked open her eyes and looked at him standing there in the doorway, a tent growing in his pants. 

"Harry." She smiled at him, raising her hand from her left breast and beckoning him forward. "Come join me?" She asked, her voice was thick and lust damn near rolled off of her tongue.

Harry dumbly nodded as he walked towards her. His movements were unsteady; disjointed, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Come on, up on the bed, but take your clothes off first." Lily said. She somhow managed to make that soind just like she was telling him to sweep the floor or take out the trash.

Harry quietly removed his clothes, unable to remove his eyes from his mother's form the entire time. His bright green eyes refused to be torn away from the entrancing image of his mother, so spread out and wanting. His cock jumped just at the thought of her wanting _him ___.

He dropped his shirt and his pants soon followed. He tentatively pushed his boxers to his ankles and flicked them away, keaving him open and exposed as the day he was born. His body had gained a fair amount of muscle, but he was still vampire-pale, a thin line of dark hair trailed down from his navel to the patch of dark hair that covered his groin area. His hard cock jutted up from the patch of hair, thick and long, precum glistening at the dark head.

"Come make love to me, dear." Lily said, her expression no different then had she just told him to come help her stir a potion.

Yes, Harry knew that incest was no big deal in the wizarding world, hell, he had caught Fred and George kissing more times than he dared count, but he had never experienced it himself.

He carefully climbed onto the bed and knelt between his mother's spread thighs. A full blast of her heady musk hit him and his vision swam. She smelled bloody brilliant!

His cock twitched and he moaned softly as his fingers closed around the toy inside of her and drew it out, setting it aside carefully. He was tempted to lick it, just to taste, but he had the feeling that he would be getting a taste sometime later.

He carefully put his hands on his mother's thighs and pulled himself forward at the same time that he pulled her back to meet him. Her silken, wet walls grabbed at his cock and had him biting back the urge to swear really loud. 

He couldn't hold back and Lily didn't ask him to, neither of them really gave two cents about anything else as they wiled away their evening in the bedroom. Until...

"Lily? Harry? I'm home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but when my sister kinda jumped ship for personal reasons, I really just couldn't find it in myself to continue.


	39. My Polyjuiced Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, but here it is!!

Title: My polyjuiced love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Polyjuice or any of the other characters in the following story. All rights and such for them goes to J.K Rowling and all them awesome people who made the Harry Potter series a reality. I own ONLY the actual writing of this story, please don't steal.

Notes: Fred and Cedric are all still alive in this story. 

Work text: Harry was not surprised at all when he heard that the Slytherins were having yet ANOTHER interhouse party, exclusive invitations only, of course. But he most certainly was not expecting Goyle to walk up to him, red-faced and hand him a small square envelope sealed with the Slytherin 'S' stamped in emerald green sealing wax. 

He had seen hundreds of the little square envelope's floating around school, wether it was clutched proudly in the hand of a 3rd-year Hufflepuff who had been deemed important enough to be invited or being passed around by a group of squealing girls as the original owner of the invitation trailed behind them quietly, but he had never imagined that he would procure one with Harry Potter written on the front of the card inside in elegant, curvy writing that could only belong to the one and only Draco Malfoy.

oOo

Harry trailed his finger lightly over the dark green symbol sealing it and magically slit open the top, being careful not to harm the glorious emblem as he pulled out the small creamy, white card, his subconcious barely registering that Ron and Hermione were being handed the exact same little cards as he opened his, his emerald eyes roving over the pristine paper, tracing the ermerald green ink that read the following words...

You are officially invited to the End of the 7th year Interhouse Polyjuice Party, hosted by Slytherin house next Saturday at 6:00 P.M until 12:00 in the Slytherin common room.  
You are allowed to bring a date (or two) only one of which does not have their own invititation.  
We hope to see you there.

It was signed Draco Malfoy and co-signed by Severus Snape as proof that the party had been approved by the head of Slytherin house.

Harry felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth, it wasn't likely that Severus Snape would ever hope to see him anywhere, but he had to admit that the appeal of going to the party was too great and he knew that he would, without a doubt, be in attendance. 

He looked up and smiled at Goyle, who was still standing there, awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot, alternating from glancing at Harry to the bottom of his robes.

"Thank you, Gregory." Harry said politely. "I will very much be pleased to come to the party." his words were awarded with Gregory smiling at him and a rosy flush rising in his pale cheeks as he nodded and turned, walking away without saying a single thing, though there seemed to be a bit of a spring in his step as he hurried away. 

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione both of who were staring at him with amused expressions. He looked back at them, his brow furrowing deeply. "What's so funny?" he asked his expression only becoming more confused when Ron burst out laughing furiously and Hermione hid her mouth behind her hand as she giggled. 

"Nothing, Mate." Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's get going, Ole Slughorn will probably have a fit if his favorite student is late." The tall ginger boy said, laughing as he threw his arms around a furiously blushing Harry's and giggling Hermione's shoulders and they all headed off to the potion's classroom and their least favorite teacher (aside from Snape).

oOo

The Friday of the party

oOo

Harry glanced at himself in the mirror for the 118th time that evening, smoothing his robes and trying to flatten his wild, untamable hair. Upon accepting that it was a lost cause, he sighed and fell back on his bed, completely destroying the last 15 minutes' work of smoothing his robes. A small burst of unexpected laughter spilled out of the emerald eyed boy as he curled into a excited ball of raven-haired 17-year-old. 

"What if we dance?" he asked suddenly, biting his lip and blushing at the prospect of dancing with his crush-since-4th-year. His heart raced and his pulse pounded, unfortunately exciting a certain part of his male anatomy with the thoughts racing through his hormone-crazed, 17-year-old mind.

Ron looked over at him, making a wierd face. "Look Harry, it's not that I don't fully respect and support your choice to fancy blokes, or your choice to fancy a Slytherin bloke, but really? I mean why that one?" he asked, running his strong fingers through his thick, red tresses. "Fully supportive here, just curious, I mean he did try to kill you."

Harry laughed, sitting up. "Ron, I think you'd be hard pressed to find a Slytherin that didn't try to kill me at some point. And I don't know, he's just...." he didn't finish, instead falling back on the bed, spreading his arms wide and smiling, the brightness of his sparkling smile instantly making the other boy shake his head and laugh to himself. "If I ever saw a bloke in love, it's you." Ron said, smirking slightly.

Harry ducked his head, smiling shyly and biting his lip, worrying the plump flesh between his teeth, his cheeks, where the color had subsided, were once again flooded with a violent shade of red. 

Ron smirked and started laughing at him, until he was bowled over by a mass of white robes, brown hair and loud shrieks. "Ronald Weasley, did you really invite Lavender Brown to the interhouse party?!" Harry recognized Hermione's voice amidst plenty of smacks and pained yelps from Ron, all of it coming from the large, squirming pile of fluffy white material on Ron';s bed.

"LAVENDER BROWN?!" Ron bellowed, jumping up, pinning a now-revealed Hermione to the bed by her upper arms, pinning down her thrashing legs with his own. "Good night! Hermione, calm down and let me explain!" 

Harry, who had been caught in the middle of one of their explaining/make-up sessions before, jumped up and decided to make his exit, not wanting to see them naked as they would probably be, he smiled when he closed the door behind him and found himself face-to-face with his date, who had been just outside the door.

Neville looked up from where he had been straightening his robes. "Hello, Harry." he smiled up at him, straightening up to his full height. "You look absolutely stunning this evening." he said, taking Harry's hand and placing a kiss on the back. "I only wish that the heart of such a lovely person belonged to me." He said with a conspirital wink, to which Harry laughed. Neville was completely taken, and by a Slytherin, no less. 

"And how's your fiance gonna feel about you flirting with me?" Harry asked, winking at him. "He's totally head over heels for you." 

Neville smiled. "We got the rings last weekend." he said, showing him a lovely gold band around his ring finger. "Watch this." Neville said, putting the band to his lips and then showing it to Harry, a small forever was burning brightly on the surface, fading as the ring cooled.

Harry gasped and squealed, grabbing Neville's hand and looking at the ring. "It's beautiful, Neville!" he gushed, his heart swelling as thoughts of someday having his own ring to show off. Neville smiled, blushing slightly. "He picked it out for me." the brown-haired young man said proudly. "He said I could've had any I chose, but I wanted this one because he picked it out." 

Harry smiled happily at Neville. "I'm so happy for you both." he said, looping his arm through Neville's offered one. "Now let's go meet your lovely fiance." he said, giggling as they walked off to the dungeons.

oOo

Harry was surprised t the amount of people that were crowding into the hall and moving into the Slytherin common room. He was at first wary when Blaise appeared before him showing him a paper that he had to sign in order to enter the room, but soon signed it with a flourish. "You also have to donate a few hairs." Blaise said, winking at Neville who handed him a few fine brown hairs from his own head. 

"It's okay, Harry." Neville said, smiling. "They won't try anything." he smirked as he threaded his fingers through those of the dark-skinned Slytherin boy, a small glow emanating from their hands as the matching rings on their fingers made contact. "Will you, Love?" he asked, pressing a brief kiss to the other boy's lips.

Blaise smirked, pulling Neville closer to him and kissing him hotly, not bothering to answer as he shoved the other boy against the wall, giving Harry no doubt to who was the dominant in that relationship. 

His musings as he watched them were interupted by a clear, smooth voice slipping into his thoughts. "Well, Potter, a delight to see you could join us..." Harry's eyes snapped up, his emerald gaze searching for the owner of that glorious voice, disapointment clear in his eyes when he realized that the blond was alone. 

"I graciously thank you for my invitation, Malfoy." Harry said, bowing his head slightly in thanks. Draco cleared his throat. "You are required to donate-" "Hairs, yeah, I know." Harry said, wincing as he reached up and pulled a few raven strands from his skull. "Here." he said, dropping it into a small cup that Draco was holding. 

Draco smirked and stepped back, allowing him entrance into the Slytherin common room. "Enjoy the party, Potter." he said, a slight smirk on his lips as he watched the other boy move past him and into the common room.

Harry thought that he should probably be on alert as the minutes ticked by and soon Draco appeared in the middle of the room with Severus. "In exactly 10 minutes it will be 6:00." Draco announced. "You will have until then to get a vial of polyjuice from that table over there.." -he pointed to a table in the corner- "drink it and then transfigure your clothes to match the attire of the person who's polyjuice you consumed." 

Severus stood forward, taking over the stand. "This polyjuice will last for exactly six hours from the moment you changed and will not reverse until that time has passed. You will be choosing at random because there is no specific order in which the polyjuice was infused. If you disagree with this in any way, you can leave." When he fell silent, no one moved.

He frowned. "Time is ticking, I suggest you hurry!" in a great cloud of billowing black robes, he turned and disappeared through a door. The slam of the door shaking everyone out of a daze and they all scrambled to get a polyjuice. Harry was one of the closer ones to the table and got first choice, his eyes skipping over several violently pink ones and grabbing a lovely emerald green one, swallowing the contents and smiling as the taste of crisp, sweet apples exploded in his mouth, the flavor mixed with a strange, exciting, and electrifying feeling as it rushed down his throat.

He instantly felt the change as his hair got shorter, turning brown and smoothing out over his scalp. His fingers grew slightly thicker and his body stretched up, he felt the strange sensation of having muscles grow on his body and he liked it, his whole body felt as if he was being moulded like clay. He looked down at himself and a sense of dread washed over him when Draco Malfoy walked over to him and laughed. "To think that you would get his, of all people." Draco sneered, not entirely in a bad way. "He's pretty hot, isn't he?" he asked, swooping in to kiss Harry right on the lips, making Harry wheel backwards in surprise, not even noticing that Draco had wordlessly transfigured his clothes. "Enjoy the party, Potter." Draco said, winking and walking away with a polyjuice to his lips.

Harry's first reaction was to scream and run as far away as he could. But after he ducked into a small alcove hidden behind a large tapestry he was able to calm himself down and think straight. "This is awesome." he whispered to himself. "I get to be my crush for a whole 6 hours!" he laughed silently to himself, thinking of the many thing s he could do, but then dirty thoughts started creeping into his mind.... 

"I wonder what he's got hidden under these clothes.." Harry ran his hand down his body, feeling the very noticable changes to his body's design. He slipped his finger's into his robes, rubbing his fingertips over his now-much-more-sensitive nipples and letting out a small moan as he did so. A smirk plastered itself on his face when he realized he was feeling things the way his crush would.

Harry, being the naughty little thing that he is, decided to take this opportunity and discover all of his weaknesses. He carefully glanced at the tapestry, making sure that it wouldn't suddenly fall or be opened as his thick fingers unbuttoned his robes and let the cumbersome material fall to the floor, revealing that he was simply wearing a pair of jeans that dipped low enough on his beautiful body to reveal a few curls of dark hair, and cupped his cock perfectly, confirming Harry's suspicions that he was,in fact, very well-endowed.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as his fingers skated over what seemed like miles of glorious muscular pale skin. "He has a 6-pack." Harry moaned, tracing the dips and curves of his body, wishing he was touching the real thing.

Apperantly god hated Harry, because instead of answering his wish,.....he was discovered by a very pissed off Oliver Wood. "Uh....,Greg?" he asked, looking directly at Harry. "Sweet Merlin's beard, if I wasn't engaged...." he trailed off, blushing as he realized something. "You're not the real Gregory, are you?"

Harry shook his head slowly, blushing to the roots of his shorter hair, biting his lower lip and looking at the floor. Oliver,....or whoever he was laughed. "Harry, you really need to not bite your lips like that, it's a dead giveaway to who you really are." When Harry's mouth opened in surprise he laughed. "Neville showed you the rings?" he said, holding up his hand and showing Harry the bright gold ring.

A smile of relief bloomed on Harry's lips. "Dammit, Blaise. You damn near gave me a heart attack!" he growled, hitting the other boy on the shoulder lightly, making him laugh. "Sorry, Harry, but when you get Polyjuiced into a Gryfinndor, then your boyfriend get's Polyjuiced into Hannah Abbot, you're gonna be pissed and not care about scaring people." he laughed wryly to himself. 

"Oh yeah. George Weasley got your polyjuice, by the way. He said he knew it was your's because he had drank it before." Harry laughed, but felt sick to his stomach. "I hope he doesn't do anything embarassing with my body." he said, facepalming and hitting himself rather hard with his new strength.

Blaise chuckled. "I don't think he'll have a chance, because I saw someone who looked suspiciously like Theadore and Seamus, who was who Cedric and Oliver Polyjuiced into, dragging him out of the room." Harry stuck his tongue out and shuddered. "Oh no, those three messing with my body?" he winced. "Ugh."

"Who would you rather have messing with your body, Harry?" Blaise asked, a dark smirk on his lips, that looked completely wrong on Oliver's face, as he looked over at the emerald-eyed boy. Harry scoffed, not noticing the way Blaise's eyes raked over his body, amusement dancing in their depths. "You know who I'd rather have messing with me, Blaise." he said, peeking out of the tapestry. "Unfortunately I'm now stuck with being him, instead of being 'with' him."

Blaise nodded sympathetically, patting his shoulders. "That's got to suck. But at you can be glad that you're not a girl right now." he winced. "Poor Neville...." Harry couldn't help laughing. "Yes, I can be thankful that I'm not someone like Lavender Brown." Blaise laughed with him. "You should go out and enjoy yourself while you can." he said, winking at Harry. "Have fun, but not too much fun." with a small ruffle of the tapestry and a short laugh, Blaise was gone.

Harry looked at his robes on the floor and for the first time he noticed that he was semi-hard. He groaned and flushed in humiliation as he realized that Blaise must have seen it, his erection subsiding in humiliation. "Oh, sweet Merlin, why did I ever agree to come to this place?" he whimpered to himself, picking the black robes on, running an admiring hand over his body again as he did.

He slipped the robes back on and, not bothering to button them, slipped out of the alcove, heading back to the party. At first he thought he was dreaming when he saw Draco and Hermione dancing together, but then of course, he also saw Ernie MacMillan humping Pansy Parkinson, so he figured anything was possible.

Harry's gaze traveled around the room, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he searched for someone he might be able to know. He saw a frantic-looking Hannah tangled in the muscular arms of a smug-looking Blaise Zabini. Harry laughed at the sight. Whoever was Blaise, had to know that Hannah was actually Neville, and that he would eventually give in to his boyfriend's body.

Next he saw Ginny Weasley, who was flushing brighter than her hair as a mortified-looking Luna Lovegood sat next to her, hiding most of her face in her arms and sobbing loudly. A very pleased-looking Ron Weasley knelt next to Luna and whispered in her ear, making the blond flush 5 shades of red and nod, getting up and walking away with the boy who Harry was sure wasn't his best friend.

Harry groaned silently in frustration, backing up,....directly into a hard body. He gasped as long, slender, but strong arms encircled his waist and hot breath skated across the back of his neck, the voice of Lee Jordan filling his ears. "You're going to ruin my reputation as a decent person by running around with your clothes undone like that."

Harry's body froze, he was more than a little stunned at this turn of events. It took a pair of firm lips nibbling at his earlobe to awaken him from his stupor. "Goyle?" he whispered weakly, his knees feeling weak andf his heart racing at the prospect.

"The one and only,..." Lee's voice purred in his ear, as his silver tongue traced the shell of Harry's ear. "O-oh...." Harry cursed himself as a long, hungry moan escaped his lips and his body instinctively arched back against Lee/Greg's, causing a dark chuckle to come from Lee/Greg's sinful lips. 

"I figured you had a thing for Draco, there for a while." he purred, casually and quietly pulling Harry into a different room and away from the party. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that you were actually pining after me." he smirked, chuckling as Harry whimpered in reaction to a well-placed bite. "I must say, I was rather thrilled when I found out. Then I simply had to find a way to get you." Harry whimpered as a wave of arousal washed over his body, re-growing the bulge in his trousers.

Greg's hands trailed down Harry's body, tehinically feeling his own body, teasing the spots that he knew were most sensitive and smirking as Harry writhed in his arms, releasing a series of anguish/pleasure-filled mewls and and moans, finally resorting to begging. 

"Please..." Harry whispered. "Don't tease..." That small plea, mixed with Harry's eyes begging him like that made Greg so hard he almost couldn't stand it as his erection strained against his trousers. "Here." he said, fumbling with his robes and handing Harry a small vial from within it's pocket. "This'll cancel out the effects of the PolyJuice."

He left Harry standing looking confuddled by the bed as he proceeded to down his own vial, his body changing back to his own. He sighed as he felt himself return to normal, though he had to admit that Lee had a nice body, he much prefered his own.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "B-but, Snape said..." Harry sputtered, backing up and almost falling onto the bed behind him. "Snape lied." Greg muttered, unbuttoning his robes and letting them drop and pool around his feet. "Now drink it." he nearly growled as he looked at Harry, his voice was thick and lusty, matching the burning desire very evident in his darkened eyes. "I want you as you..."

Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned as another powerful wave of arousal wracked his body at the wanting,...needy words. He uncorked the vial and drained it without another thought. A small squeak of surprise escaped his lips as he, sadly, shrunk back to his normal self, his hair growing out and his body regaining it's more gentle feminine shape.

He gasped as he was suddenly pushed onto his back on the bed, his body jolting when Greg appeared above him on all fours, his cheeks were flushed and Harry could hear his breath coming in quick pants. "I need you,.." Greg whispered, moving to nip and suck softly at Harry's neck, searching for the younger boy's pulse point and smirking when he found it. he sucked on he sensitive spot, making Harry writhe underneath of him, frantically searching for friction on his aching cock.

"I have to have you..." Greg murmured, trailing his lips up Harry's cheek and along his jawline, drawing nearer to his target. "So beautiful.." he ground him erection against Harry's own, making both boys moan in pleasure.

"I want you so much, Harry,.." Greg whispered, ghosting his lips over Harry's. "Please,...can I have you...?" 

Harry opened his mouth, his voice choking in his throat and he instead merely nodded a slight nod. "Y-yes.." he managed to choke out, between heavy breaths. "Yes, please, Greg. I-I want you too." he blushed at having said that though he knew that it was 100% true. 

He had no more time to speak for at present his mouth was being, very willingly, dominated by one Gregory Goyle. Tongues met and teeth clashed in the kiss borne of pure want, lust and desire. Surprisingly enough, considering the current occupation, Gregory was able to easily, wordlessly vanish the pair's clothing and accio a bottle of lube from his drawer, because, conviently, they had ended up in his bedroom.

Harry gasped and his lips broke away from Greg's when the older boy's finger circled the pucker of his arse, teasing the small hole with a lubed finger. "Greg..." he whimpered, his hips bucking back against Greg's hand, as if his body was intent upon impaling it's self on Greg's pointer. However, help was not needed as the Slytherin boy eased it into Harry, being as careful as he could as he spread Harry's hole, adding another finger after he had adjusted, curling the two and probing around searching for Harry's prostate.

He immediately knew when he had found it, because Harry's smaller form arched up off the bed and he let out a small, choked yell. Greg's body shuddered slightly as he watched the younger boy thrash and writhe as he stabbed at his prostate, brutalizing the glorious bundle of nerves with his fingers, his other hand smearing lube on his large cock.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt the blunt head of Greg's cock pressing against his very virgin arse, pushing inside slowly. He bit his lips, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on something other than the intense, burning pain radiating through his backside as he was stretched beyond the points of what he should ever be, his body clenching and curling around itself protectively, trying to ward off the pain.

Greg moaned heavily, resisting releasing his control and slamming into Harry with all the force in his body, he was finally fully-seated inside Harry's arse and if he didn't know better he would say that he had died and gone to heaven. He looked down at Harry and desire washed heavily over him when he looked into Harry's glazed eyes, their shiny emerald color becoming murky as lust clouded up the sparkling irises. 

Harry's cheeks were flushed and he was panting heavily, his breaths becoming longer and more even as his body relaxed, accepting Greg into him. Taking Harry's relaxation as a sign to move, Greg pulled out and carefully thrusted into him, setting a slow and even pace. He adjusted his angle every little bit, searching for that one spo- There it is! Greg smirked when Harry's back arched and his legs stiffened as Greg continued to thrust, hitting his prostate dead-on every time.

"G-greg, I-I'm gonna..." Harry whimpered, as Greg thrust into him furiously, increasing the pace and strength, their sweat-slicked bodies moving together perfectly and in harmony as the room was filled with their moans and the subtle smacking of skin on skin. Harry was panting as he fisted his hands in Greg's hair, pulling slightly at the short brown strands and cursing silently to himself as his arse was pounded to high heaven by his crush of 3 years.

Greg smirked down at the angelic boy lying underneath of him. He grabbed Harry's denied erection and stroked the smaller boy quickly, reveling in his pleasured noises. "Cum for me, Harry...." he whispered in Harry's ear, his voice heavy, thick and needy.

Harry came. Harder than he had ever cum before his body convulsing and shuddering as ropes of thick, creamy cum spurting out of his cock, long, an animalistic cry wrenching free of his throat from the power of his orgasm. His arse spasming and fluttering around Greg's cock was the older boy's undoing and after a few more thrusts he buried himself deeply in Harry's backside and came, roaring out his own completion.

oOo

Harry smiled as he remembered that day. The way he had felt, waking up the next morning wrapped in the arms of the man he loved... he laughed as a chill ran over his body, here he was a 27-year-old man and he was still just as much, if not more, in love with the same ignorant, obnoxious, perfect, beautiful, incredible man as he had been 10 years ago.

He sighed quietly, looking at the calender hanging in his office and wondering if Greg would remember their 10-year anniversary. He smiled, cradling his shrunk present for his boyfriend in his pocket. It was a lovely crest Slytherin crest made of silver and emeralds. He knew that Greg would love it, mainly because it was from him.

That night he opened the door of his and Greg's house and was at first surprised by the lack of silence, and the dim candles lining the walls and on almost every surface, lighting the room with a light glow. Soft music was emanating from the direction of his bedrrom and a heady smell wafting from the same direction was what drew Harry forward, stepping out of his shoes and dropping his work robes and over-coat at the doorway as he went to the appetizing smell.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar and he pushed it fully open, his mouth gaping at the sight of his boyfriend lying stretched-out on their bed, wearing evil, low-riding jeans and holding his wand in his hand, staring at Harry with an evil smirk.

"Babe, what are you-?" Harry was cut off when Goyle waved his wand and Harry looked down a wave of nostaglia washing over him as he saw an exact copy of the clothes he had worn that night of the party, with some size adjustments of course. He looked up, his brow crinkling in confusion. "What are you-?" he was once again cut off, but this time by a pair of firm lips capturing his.

"I love you, Harry." Greg whispered against the smaller man's lips. "I've spent the last 10 years thinking that that day was the best one I'd ever have..." he pulled back and stared deeply into Harry's eyes. "But I want to change that..." Harry's breath caught in his throat as Greg knelt in front of him, taking his hand and looking up at him. "I want to be able to look back in another 10 years,...and remember this as they day you said "I do"." he whispered the last words, holding a small ring in his palm and waiting for Harry's answer.

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. "Y-yes.." he choked out, a happy smile breaking out on his lips as he stared down at his boyfriend. "Yes, Greg." Tears spilled down his cheeks as he squealed happily when Greg grabbed him into a tight hug and spun him around, connecting their lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

"Harry, Harry, Harry,...My beautiful, wonderful Gryffindor golden boy." Greg purred, slipping the ring onto his finger and hugging him tightly. "I love you. With all of my heart, body and soul.."

Harry giggled, biting his lip. "Does this mean we're gonna start having kids...?"

oOo

Can someone please explain how this ended here?


	40. Chapter 40

It came with a great amount of surprise when Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was defeated by Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts.  
What came as more a surprise than that; Voldemort did not slay him on the spot as he fell. Instead, the dark-hearted man (if he even had heart at all) spared the young boy's life, simply taking him away from the battle-field, leaving the rest of his followers to clean up the mess.  
~  
It was cold, dark and the air stank of unwashed bodies, shite and urine. It was the ungodly stench that awoke Harry from his magic-induced slumber and alerted him to the fact that he was being carried through a strange place, not unlike a warehouse. There were cages lining the walls, many of which contained one or (occasionally) two persons, what shocked Harry more so than the fact that each and every one of those person(s) were shed of any clothes and cowering in the corner of the cage they occupied.  
Only when Harry's, seemingly numb, mind turned clear, did he even bother to think about who was carrying him. He looked up and his heart froze with fear. Not like Ron's fear of spiders, but like gut-wrenching mind-numbing fear that chilled your whole body and made you sick to your stomach. He was looking directly into the face of the man who had sworn to kill him since infancy.   
He was being carried by Voldemort.  
At first, Harry couldn't react, he couldn't do anything but stare, eyes wide with terror, at the Dark Lord, but when he did regain his ability to move, he didn't dare do so for fear of being killed.  
"Marcus, my boy. How are you?" Voldemort's chilling voice made Harry automatically tense in his arms.  
"As well as you need me to be." came another distinctly familiar voice from the dark night. "How can I help you, My lord?"  
Harry let out a yelp of surprise as he was dumped to the ground, his body landing harshly on the hard floor, the contact sending glass shards of pain through his body, giving him the impression that he had, at the very least, several broken ribs and a fractured wrist.  
"I need this to be trained for me" Voldemort answered, nudging Harry with his foot. "I know, from previous transactions, that you give the most pleasing results,...by far."  
Harry peaked his eyes open to see Marcus Flint bowing to Voldemort, a satisfied smile on the Slytherin's face. "Thank you, My lord." the black-haired man said, looking back up at him. "What is it I shall be training him for?"  
Harry's entire body chilled and he retched, sicking up all over the floor when Voldemort told Marcus "To be me and my death eater's pet." the twisted man answered, a sneer on his snake-like features. "I want him to answer to us and us alone." he said.  
"Any training restrictions, My lord?" Marcus asked, making Harry mentally beg that he would say something, but to no avail.  
"None. I want him broke and in perfect condition when I come to get him, however." Voldemort said, stepping away from Harry's limp body. "You are allowed to use whatever means necassary to break and train him. I want him to be loyal and willing for whenever one of calls upon you to bring him for his services."  
Harry retched again as Voldemort stepped away and melted into a shadow, disappearing into the darkness, leaving Harry alone with Marcus Flint.  
~  
"Well, I must honestly say that I never thought I would see you here, Golden boy." Marcus Flint's voice sounded in Harry's ear as the smaller boy was hauled to his feet.  
"Didn't think I would be either." Harry mumbled, trying to steady himself as the Slytherin drug him through the large building and into a room that looked reminicent of a public swimming pool, a large circular tub was built into the floor in the middle of the room while the floor around the tub was sparkling clean and several stacks of towels lined the walls, the whiteness contrasting against the murky green colour of the walls.  
"Seeing as you are now under my control, I will tell you a little bit about how things work here in my slave camps." he said, motioning to the general area around them. "To muggles, this is nothing more than an ordinary abandoned building, but it has a rather impressive extension charm put on it that makes it 5 times as large on the inside, meaning more room for more merchandise to be moved."  
Harry saw the dark glint in the older boy's eyes when he said 'merchandise' and he knew that he must be meaning slaves. Harry held his stomach and fought back the urge to retch again, hoping to keep what little was left inside from spilling out.  
"This is our room for our guests to relax and occasionally try out a peice before buying it." Marcus said, motioning to the room he was in. "Understand so far, Golden Boy?"  
Harry nodded unconciously, his head was pounding and his body was aching from his injuries, the sharp jabs of pain made him nearly cry out in pain, but he resisted, biting down on his palm to stiffle the noises.  
Marcus put his hand on the small over Harry's back and steered him out of the room, and along the rows of cages. "These are our 'in waiting' subjects." he said, motioning to the nude people inside. "These ones are either waiting to be broken or they refuse to be broken and are awaiting a different training procedure." he said, momentarily glancing away from the cages and looking at Harry, who, by this point, was green in the face.  
Marcus, apperantly not wanting Harry to sick all over him, pulled the younger boy along into a different room all-together. In this one Harry saw something that sickened him even more than he had been before.  
They were in a gloomy grey room, that was obviously protected by heavy silencing wards because as soon as they stepped into it Harry's ears were met with piercing screams. He had never, in all of his life, expected to see what he did. Spread throughout the room was several large platforms of sorts, on top of one was a tall cruel-looking man in black and green clothes, he was clasping a long snake-like whip in his clenched hand, trembling underneath of him, sobbing onto the wooden surface was a young girl.  
Harry couldn't hold it back anymore and he threw up all over the floor, seeing the bloodied form on the platform, what was worse, was that the group around the stage was applauding for an 'early breaking' or something.   
Marcus cleared the mess with a wave of his wand and tugged Harry into another room. "That was the punishment section." he said, a sneer on his lips. "And believe me when I say, that was not even close to as bad as it can get."  
Harry was visibly trembling and his legs were heavy, nearly unable to move. "Why would you ever do such a thing?" he whispered, looking at the ground, unwilling to meet the dark man's amused gaze.  
"Gotta make a living somehow." Marcus answered nonchalantly, pulling Harry along with him as he climbed a set of stairs that led them up to the next floor and into a corridor lined with doors.   
"Now these,..." Marcus said, motioning to the doors as they passed them. "Are where our buyers stay during their visits. They often stay overnight if they're planning on buying, because most want to 'try out' their product before purchasing."  
A strangled half-sob half-hysterical laugh choked out Harry's mouth. "A-and you let them do that?" he asked unbelievingly, almost unable to believe that anyone other than Voldemort himslef could be so sick and cruel.  
Marcus nodded, pushing open the door to a darkened room and leading Harry inside. "Of course. What' the point of puchasing a toy if it won't perform as you desire?" he asked, swinging his hand and making the door shut behind them, the locks clicking ominously into place.  
Harry, who had been so preocccupied with everything around him up until that point, now realized that he was locked in a bedroom with Marcus Flint, who had, just 20 minutes before, promised to break and train him,....by any means necessary.  
He ran to the door and cried out in despair as the knob disappeared into the door, melting away as the metal absorbed it. He hit on the door, eyes wide with terror as the unyielding steel refused to budge.  
He gasped when he felt a smooth hand on the small of his back and hot breath skating across the nape of his neck. he could feel heat emanating off of Marcus' body behind him, but he refused to move in fear of triggering a undesired response. "Let me go?" he said quietly, his voice was pleading and cracked, begging with his former classmate to have mercy and not do what Harry was sure he was planning on doing.  
"Sorry, Golden boy." Marcus whispered, his hands slipping around to encase Harry's body and pull it against his own. "I have a job to do." he growled, leaning forward and licking the back of Harry's ear, making the 17-year-old shudder and shy away from him.  
"No! Stop!" Harry shreiked as he was dragged over to the bed and thrown atop the plush comforter with no amount of grandeur. "Marcus, please don't!" Harry begged the 23-year old Slytherin, kicking his legs and trying to free his arms which had been magically bound to the front of the bed with rough, iron cuffs that rubbed mercilessly against his skin, the sharp edges easily opening cuts on his wrists and making him cry out even more.  
Marcus sat at the end of the large bed, on his knees with his arse planted firmly on his heels as he watched Harry and let the boy tire himself out. He vanished Harry's shirt and frowned when he saw Harry's bruised body. "Dammit." he swore, grabbing up his wand and making a little signal with it, sending out a green burst of magic that flew away, making Harry wonder what it was.  
A bit later a elf popped into the room near the bed, a little tray of potions in it's hands. "Here you are, Master." she said, handing the tray to Marcus. "Should I get the healer?" Marcus shook his head. "No, it's just a few broken bones." he said, looking at the potions. "I can fix them up perfectly. That's all for now, Ticky." The elf nodded and popped out, leaving Marcus and Harry alone again.   
"Why're you gonna fix me if you're juz gonna deztroy me?" Harry mumbled, his voice was choked with fear and tears and he hated how it made him sound weak.  
Marcus took a potion from the tray and swirled it around in the bottle as he looked at Harry. "My job is to train you and make you a good pet." he said, uncorking the bottle and spilling a little onto his hand. "I may be a sick, twisted, cheating bastard, but I am not cruel enough to force more pain on a person than they need to break." he answered, taking his wand and performing an effective healing spell on Harry's ribs, then again on his wrist. After which he put away his wand and began rubbing the salve over Harry's body, beginning with his chest and sides.  
"So you're going to break me?" Harry said, sounding more accepting of the fact than he would like to admit, especially when Marcus' eyebrow winged up in surprise at the words.   
"Yes, I am going to break you." Marcus said, continuing his relaxing rubbing motions on Harry's sides as he spoke. "I am going to train you. I am going to test you. And if I must I will start over from the beginning and do it all over again until I deem you perfect." he said nonchalantly, running a cleaned hand through his thick, black hair.  
Harry nodded slightly, feeling sick again. "Lovely." he choked out the sarcasm with a minimal amount of trouble.  
"Just be good and it will all go a lot better for you." Marcus said, unbuttoning Harry's pants and pulling them, along with his underwear, past his hips, down over his legs and threw them off into a corner, leaving Harry bare.  
Harry found that he had no energy to fight left in him and he just relax at Marcus' gentle touches, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy it as the warm salve was worked into his skin by the Slytherin's firm and calloused hands.  
Marcus worked down Harry's waist, rubbing out the tense knots in his muscles and leaving a very relaxed Harry in his wake. Harry's eyes fluttered just slightly and he looked down at Marcus when he felt the older man's fingers on his thighs, parting them and spreading him wide, exposing him completely to the Slytherin's cloudy gaze.  
Harry blushed at the exposure, but his brain felt fuzzy and he couldn't find it in himself to want to stop Marcus from looking at him, instead his body decided that it wanted more than just looking. Harry was utterly mortified when he began to get hard, the gentle touches Marcus rained upon his legs weren't helping either, it seemed as if the older man was teasing Harry, as if he knew what Harry wanted, yet refused to give it to him.  
Suddenly it pierced into Harry's cloudy mind... "What was that stuff you rubbed on me?" he asked, nearly gagging when his voice came out as a breathy moan.  
He looked at Marcus and his blood chilled at the smirk on the black-haired boy's lips. "It was a simple arousal potion." he answered, watching Harry's reaction when he rubbed the tip of Harry's erect member, his smirk deepening when Harry whimpered and moaned, his hips unwillingly thrusting up into Marcus' touch.  
"Oh Merlin!" Harry cried when Marcus stroked him with one expert hand, the other stroked and tugged at Harry's balls, making him scream out in a mixture of pain, pleasure and humiliation. "Please please, please, please,..." Harry begged as the potion took it's full, fiery effect on his body and arousal strained his body to near the point of exploding, his cock was fully erect and leaking pre-cum from the tip, his skin was burning hot and he was sweating profusely.  
"Please what, Golden boy?" Marcus asked, swiping his thumb pad over Harry's slit, then squeezing tightly at the base of his cock, refusing to give him the release his body so desired.  
"Please let me cum." Harry begged unashamedly, his body was loaded up with drugs and he was nearly oozing sex from his pores, his mind was confuddled and messed up from the potion and he didn't even know what he was saying.  
Marcus shook his head, leaning down to lick a stripe up the undersid of Harry's weeping member, lapping up the pre-cum gathering at the tip. "Oh, no, Harry, that's not the way this works." he said with a smirk. "I would tell you that this is for your own good, but I get the feeling that you wouldn't believe me."  
Harry nearly started crying when a cold, tight object fastened itself around the base of his cock and balls, effectively cutting off any opportunity for him to get his release. "Please, Marcus!" Harry begged, trying to move his hands down and remove the infernal device, but to no avail, his hands were still bound and each move simply cut into his wrists more.  
"W-what do I have to do?" he asked, looking at Marcus with completely terrified green eyes. The would-be saviour of the world apperantly was a stranger to sexual distress and it was scaring the shit out of him. Marcus removed his hand from the ring around Harry's genitals and looked at him.   
"The salve will not wear off until yourself and the one who applied it has been sated." he answered, leering at Harry. "The last I checked, that was me."   
Harry nodded in understanding, the pain of his arousal cutting through the foggy haze of his mind and making him agree willingly to Marcus' words, not caring what they were. "What do I do?" He asked, hoping that the older man would not use this excuse to take unwanted liberties with Harry's body. More so than he already had, at least.  
"Let's test your obedience." Marcus said, snapping his fingers and releasing Harry's arms from the cuffs binding them, letting the 17-year-old up. "Do not touch yourself." Marcus commanded when Harry moved to do just that. Harry froze, more out of surprise than actual obedience, and looked up at Marcus, his expression tortured and pleading.  
"Make me cum first." Marcus said, holding his commanding tone. "Then, and only then, you will be allowed to relieve yourself." he said. Harry, much to Marcus' amusement, nodded hurriedly and nearly pounced on the older boy, pushing him onto his back as he scrambled to undo his pants and pull out Marcus' already erect member and decend upon it with his hot, wet mouth, eagerly working his oral cavity around the thick length blocking his air supply, more needy for sexual release than air at the moment.  
Marcus let out a grunt of appreciation at Harry's ministrations, forgving his inexpertise, deciding that his enthusiasm made up for his lack of expierience, which he would gain with time. Marcus could see that the young Gryffindor was in actual pain, he could also feel that he was trying his very best to please him, he sighed, deciding that, since this was his first time, he could take it easy on the kid.   
He relaxed his tense muscles and let his orgasm rip through his body, his hot cum spurting directly down Harry's accepting throat, the younger boy didn't even gag, giving Marcus the pleasure of having the heavenly heat of Harry's throat suck him dry and clean him before releasing him with a 'pop' of Harry's swollen, rosy lips.  
Marcus' eyes fluttered open and he smirked down at the boy who was looking at him with begging eyes. "Please?" Harry asked, his eyes wide, pain shimmering in the emerald green depths. Marcus was very pleased with the fact that Harry had so easily occomadated his impressive length and he decided to have mercy and give him the release he needed. With a snap of his fingers Marcus vanished the ring around the base of Harry's cock and balls. He gave Harry's member two quick tugs and the teen came with a shout, his cum coating his and Marcus' chests.  
Harry, obviously sated, yet very angry and humiliated by the whole thing slumped back, falling onto a pillow, his body was very relaxed and his eyes felt heavy, but something kept him from sleep. He peeked his eyes open to see Marcus staring down at him disapprovingly. "Did I tell you that you could sleep?" Marcus asked, glaring down at him.   
"No." Harry answered, his voice and body resigned as he sat up and turned back to face Marcus. "What now?" he asked, looking at Marcus from under his half-mast lids. Now that the potion had done it's work, he was of sound mind again and he was rather angry, yet too tired of everything going on in his life to actually care.  
"Clean me off, then you may sleep." Marcus answered, motioning to his cum-striped chest, his eyebrows curved up as if waiting to see Harry's response to his orders.  
Harry sighed and frowned, hanging his head. "Did losing to me in my first year really humiliate you that much that you have to do this?" he grumbled under his breath as he shuffled over to the older Slytherin.  
Marcus barely heard Harry and he was going to form a response, but found himself too shocked to do so when Harry's arms wrapped loosely around his waist and Harry's soft, plush lips closed around a cum-splattered bit of hs chest, suckling away the creamy substance before moving on to the next bit, his heavenly mouth occasionally closing around Marcus' dusky nipples and suckling them, causing Marcus to throw his head back and release a throaty moan of pleasure.  
"Good Golden Boy." He purred, threading his fingers into Harry's hair and tugging slightly as Harry finished cleaning him up. "It'll be easier than I thought to train you, won't it?" He asked, watching Harry flush a bright shade of red as he pulled away, carefully wresting Marcus' fingers from his hair as he dove under the blankets, effectively claiming the bed as his own as he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
~  
It was exactly two weeks later when Voldemort contacted Marcus for the first time, requesting Harry's presence at Malfoy Manor, which was still where Voldemort operated from.  
So by 12:30 P.M Harry was cleaned, prepped and dressed by Marcus himself and was waiting on the bed for Marcus to get dressed as well.  
"Now, listen." Marcus said, still giving Harry orders, even though he was in the other room. "I honestly don't think you are yet at a stage that would please Voldemort." he said, which Harry was overly pleased to hear, but only becaus he hated Voldemort, not because he liked being with Marcus or anything,...that would be ridiculous, he had, after all, raped Harry over a dozen times in the previous two weeks. "But if you show him how much you have improved, I'm sure he will be very pleased." Harry looked up and his heart and stomach lurched when he saw Marcus clad in Slytherin green robes, the colour playing up his natural skin and hair tones to perfection.   
"Will he try to,...u-use me?" Harry stammered, hoping that Marcus took his slip up for fear, not the real reason, which happened to be a powerful surge of arousal that slipped over his body, rushing directly to his, already erect, cock.  
Marcus nodded, looking down at Harry's blushing face and tented trousers with a satisfied smirk. "You look absolutely breath-taking." he said, running a hand through Harry's hair and ruffling it a little to give it a rough-n-tumble look. "There can be no doubt that at least one of them, if not all, will try and make a move on you tonight." he said, letting his hand run down the front of Harry's robes and stroke him once, making him moan.  
"But I don't blame them one bit." he answered, his mouth decending to capture Harry's in a furious kiss, his tongue plundering Harry's willing mouth, their tongues tangling and teeth clashing as they kissed, Marcus' hands tangling in Harry's messy hair and Harry's hands clenching handfuls of Marcus's robes.  
The Slytherin pulled away, his eyes lusty and his lips wet with saliva. A small string linking his lips to Harry's was softly licked away by Harry's tongue swiping over Marcus' lips one final time, causing Harry's own cheeks to heat considerably, his cloudy eyes looking down in embarassment.  
Marcus didn't seem to mind, and simply fixed his robes and held his hand out to Harry. "Ready to go, Golden boy?"   
Harry nodded, clasping Marcus' hand with his own and closing his eyes as he was tugged away by the dizzying feeling of apparation.  
~  
Harry nearly lost the contents of his stomach to apparating. He ended up sagging against Marcus as they appeared just outside the wrought-iron gates of Malfoy Manor. His stomach turning in anxiety and his head swirling. "Haven't done that for while." he offered as an apology when Marcus had to support him until he got his bearings back.  
A mere moment after they appeared and Snape appeared on the other side of the gate. "Password?" he drawled, his eyes flashing momentarily to Harry, but keeping away from him for the most part.  
"Lelitas." Marcus said, keeping his hand firmly clenched around the chain that led Harry. It was attatched to the chain connectig the two cuffs around his wrists.   
Snape sniffed in disdain and waved his wand at the gate. Harry watched in surprise as the metal melted away into itself, clearing a path for them to step through.  
Marcus tugged at the lead, pulling Harry along as he walked after Severus up to the Malfoy Manor, into the house and finally into a room that was housing a long table, and, at that table, sat a whole lot of Black-cloaked death eaters.  
Harry nearly froze in fear, but, with a small nudge from Marcus, moved forward, head bowed respectfully as he passed by the rows of whispering and snickering death eaters, who seemed very amused at seeing the 'boy-who-lived' walking around in chains like an obedient puppy.  
Marcus approached Voldemort at the head of the table and bowed at him. "Hello, My lord." he said, waiting for Voldemort to motion for him to stand before doing so. "I have brought what you requested." he said, tugging slightly at Harry's lead, making him bow next to him. "As you can see, he has been broken and is taking very well to the training." Marcus said when Voldemort motioned for him to stand.  
The snake-like Dark lord nodded as he looked at Harry. "How much training has he went through?" he asked, his blood-red eyes slipping over Harry's robes and finding the bulge in his robes that would have went unnoticed to any others.   
"He is already at the maximum strength arousal potion, his obedience is incredible and he has taken very well to learning about ways to please his masters." he said, the answer making Voldemort smirk and several death eaters either laughed or looked impressed.  
"But it has been a mere two weeks." Narcissa cut in, her voice sounding more increduous than anything else. "Surely he couldn't have broken so easily?" she asked, her voice nearly cracking, but, thankfully, no one noticed.   
Marcus smirked. "On the contrary, Mrs Malfoy." he said, his confidence showing on his handsome features. "He truly broke within 3 hours of when I aquired him."   
Harry's ears burned red when he hearrd the death eaters uproarous laughter and jeering at him, but what hurt the most, was Marcus' sneering at him.  
"I believe that he was simply tired of being controlled by someone and getting nothing in return for it except pain." Marcus said, stroking Harry's head, smirking when the 17-year-old butted his head into his palm and closed his eyes in contentment.  
"You need to treat him as you do any cherished pet." Marcus said, stroking Harry's hair and gently stroking down his cheek, everyone watched with fascination as Harry followed his movements with his head, trying to keep the contact between them as Marcus led him over to Voldemort's knees. "Stay, Golden Boy." he whispered as he broke contact and stepped away, taking the chains with him, the words were unheard by anyone except by Harry and Voldemort.  
Voldemort gave Marcus a amused/inquiring glance. "A most unusual nickname for a slave." he said, reaching out to pet Harry, frowing when the boy shied away from his touch. "Forgive him, My lord." Marcus said, stepping forward in Harry's defense. "I have yet to accustom him to any touch other than my own." he said, bowing his head. "If you would allow it, I may be able to calm him enough for you and the others to handle him."  
Voldemort nodded his approval of the idea, motioning Marcus forward to Harry, who was shying back away from Voldemort with wide, fear-filled eyes. "Golden boy, little golden boy." Marcus whispered, kneeling next to Harry and stroking Harry's silky black locks as he whispered in his ear. "Let them pet you. Let them touch you. Let them do whatever they wish and you will be greatly rewarded when we return." he said quietly enough that no one else could hear, but Harry could nearly feel the intensity rolling off of his silky tongue.   
Harry nodded minutely and moved forward past Marcus, who had stood back, and he offered the top of his head to Voldemort. The dark lord, threaded his fingers into Harry's hair and clenched his fist, pulling Harry up by his hair, watching with delight as the teen followed his movements without hesitation, coming to a kneeling position beside his chair, his eyes were glistening with slight pain, but he wasn't complaining about it, that fact in itself delighted Voldemort. "Good pet." he sneered, using his other hand up to trace a trail down Harry's face, coming to rest on his chin, just below his lips. "Open, pet." he said calmly, watching with something akin to wonder as Harry's plush lips parted, his pink tongue laying out along the inner rim of his lower lip.  
Marcus watched from behind Harry, a satisfied smile on his lips as he watched Harry's reactions and movements, very pleased with the results of his hard work training the boy.  
Voldemort curiously watched Harry's reaction as he lifted his index finger and layed the tip in the middle of Harry's soft, pink tongue, watching the raven-haired boy blink once then, to everyone's surprise, he gently laved his tongue at the pad of Voldemort's finger, earning surprised gasps from more than one person in the room.  
"Good lord, Flint, what ever did you do to him?" this time it was Bellatrix who was demanding an answer, her dark eyes fixed on Harry, fascination written clearly in her eyes.  
Marcus frowned at her. "I simply trained him, Mrs Lestrange. And I'd ask that you refrain from shouting, I'd hate for you to spook him and make me start my work all over again." he said, effectively silencing the black-haired witch.  
Everyone else in the room seemed to take the warning to heart, because there was not another shout, nor even words spoken in a loud tone, that evening, everyone's attention seemed to be completely fixiated on Voldemort and his new 'pet'.  
Voldemort, too, seemed completely fascinated by his new pet, especially the way his little tongue was licking at his finger and the way his cheeks flushed when Voldemort pulled him so far over that he was actually damn near sitting in the dark lord's lap, his pert, covered backside pointing down the table to the other death eaters. Voldemort situated Harry until the unusually-small-for-his-age boy was straddling his lap, looking more-or-less like a child due to his weakened state and his loss of body mass. "Kiss me, pet." Voldemort said, the demand only heard by the others closest to him.   
Harry took a small breath and leaned forward, placing his hands gently on Voldemort's shoulders as he pressed his lips aginst Voldemort's cold ones for a brief moment before pulling away with a healthy blush on his cheeks. "Come, pet, you can do better than that." Voldemort prompted. "Impress me." Harry forced down a small twinge of revulsion as he leaned forward again, this time putting one hand carefully against the side of Voldemort's head as he pressed his lips once again aginst Voldemort's cold ones, this time pushing forward and opening his mouth, his tongue flicking out and lapping at Voldemort's thin lips, gently asking for permission to enter the snake-like man's mouth. Voldemort accepted Harry's request, opening his mouth and letting the young man slip his tongue inside, swirling it around and tasting at the inside of the dark lord's mouth, a pleasure he was sure not many were allowed.   
Severus fought the urge to be sick as Harry, acting as a mindless puppet would, sat atop the lap of the man who killed his parents and kissed him. Very thoroughly kissed him, Severus noticed as obscene smacking sounds filled the room, along with a lot of unsteady breathing and even a few low moans from the onlookers.  
When Harry pulled away the second time, which was about 3 minutes after he started kissing Voldemort, his eyes were nearly crossed from lack of oxygen and his pulse was racing furiously, his already painful erection was even more so after he had just imagined kssing Marcus for the last three minutes. Yes, he had just imagined kissing Marcus Flint for the last three minutes. Why? He didn't know.  
Harry nearly yipped as he was thrust to the floor between Voldemort's legs, there was a small rustle and then Voldemort's member was thrust in his face, demanding attention. "Make me cum, pet." Voldemort growled. "And swallow it all." he commanded, nearly squeeing in delight when Harry nodded his acceptance of the terms. The young boy parted his lips and took Voldemort's erection into his mouth, swallowing convulsively when the dark lord grabbed his hair and forced the entire length down Harry's throat, growling out his satisfaction of the teens minstractions as Harry sucked and licked at the member in his mouth, his hands reaching up to lightly squeeze and tug at Voldemort's balls as he worked towards getting the dark lord off.  
*  
Severus actually felt his stomach turning and sickness over-washing him, he stood and quietly slipped from the room and went into the nearest bathroom, he barely had time to close the door and throw his head over the toilet before he sicked up the contents of his stomach into the bowl. He heard a quiet gasp and he looked over and saw Draco sitting near the edge of the tub, hugging his knees, his tear-stained eyes very obvious even in the dim light provided.   
Severus flushed the toilet and went to the sink, turning on the water and wiping away the little bit of bile that had stayed on and in his mouth. He washed out his mouth then went to sit next to Draco, not even flinching when the 17-year-old leaned over and buried his face into Severus' chest, clinging to him like a frightened child. Severus just softly stroked Draco's hair to comfort the distraught youth.  
"How can they do that?" Draco whispered into Severus' chest, his unending tears spilling onto Severus' black robes, wetting the coarse material. "How can they look at him like that, watch him do that, and not hate him?" Draco sniffled, his voice already broken and twisted voice not helping matters any and Severus felt burning tears prick at the corners of his cheeks. "I honestly don't know, my little prince." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Draco's temple. "I know you cared for Harry, and I want you to know that if I could have stopped this, I would have. No one deserves to be treated that way."   
Draco nodded in response to Severus' words. "I-I just couldn't stay,..." he whispered, his grey eyes shimmering as more tears spilled over the rims. "I-it just hurt too much." Severus gently ran his hands through Draco hair over and over again, trying to calm the youth. "My little snake, we must return, or face questions about why we were not present for the Dark Lord's triumph." Draco gave him a pleading look, shaking his head back and forth slowly. "Sev'rus please don't make me go back and see that." he begged, wrapping his arms tightly around Severus' waist and leaning up to place a chaste kiss to the older man's lips. "Please."  
Severus sighed, gently tipping Draco's head back to look into the stormy eyes swimming with tears. "If we can retain a semblance of normality, I may be able to get a chance to save him." he whispered. "But for now we must act as if we feel as everyone else does. That means,....Draco, if he is given to you,...you must take him."  
Draco's eyes widened in horror for a moment, but at Seveus' stern look, he nodded. "O-okay." he said resignedly. Severus took out his wand and vanished all signs of Draco's distress. "Now, I don't care what you see, or what you have to do. You DO NOT let on that you have no taste for it, nor that it distresses you." Draco nodded munbly once more, releasing Severus' body and standing up, straightening his robes."I am an uncaring bigot." he answered, a small trace of mirth in his voice. Severus nodded, standing up next to Draco. "That you are, my little prince." he said, straightening his own robes and placing his hand on the door knob. "Now let's go."  
The two exited the bathroom and slipped silently back into the hall, moving to their respective places while keeping their gazes away from the head of the table where very suggestive cries and rythmic grunts gave them an all-too-vivid picture of what was more-than-likely going on. Neither dared to look that direction until a heavy drawn-out moan signaled that the disgusting violation had come to an end.  
*  
"Very good, pet." Voldemort smirked, grabbing Harry off of him and turning him around to show off his swollen lips, hooded eyes and flushed face to the rest of the death eaters. "Who would like him next?"  
~  
A small crack sounded and Marcus Flint appeared in his bedroom, holding the broken, bruised and bloodied form of Harry potter. He layed the young man on the bed and set about healing him as fast as possible, hoping that Bellatrix's little spells hadn't done any lasting damage to Harry's person.   
"Marcus?" Harry's whisper was the first thing to pass Harry's lips when his shattered jaw had been healed.  
"Yes, Golden boy?" Marcus asked absent-mindedly while healing the open dark mark insignia that had been carved into his smooth chest, knowing that the cut would scar without a doubt.  
"Did I do good?"  
Marcus' head flew up in surprise at the question. "Yes, you did wonderful." he said, trailing the tip of his wand down Harry's thighs, healing the open wounds along the soft flesh, his hands running after it."Very good for the first time, I honestly expected you to be kickng and screaming after Voldemort raped you, but no, you stayed quiet through Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Dolohov, Yaxley and even Crabbe." he shook his head in amusement and amasment. "I have trained you well, Golden boy."  
Harry smiled slightly, half of his face was deformed by a stinging jinx and unable to move. "I'm glad you were pleased with me." he answered. "My arse feels like hell though."  
Marcus laughed and nodded. "I'm sure it does, you took a royal beating there." he shook his head, wincing when he found a particularly nasty bit of spellwork on Harry's upper calf. "Damn that woman!" Marcus hissed, mentally killing Bellatrix Lestrange. "I swear, if she doesn't keep her spells in check I may just have to kill her!"  
Harry laughed quietly, wincing as he did. "I can't say I would be entirely opposed to that idea, having a wand shoved up your arse is not the most pleasant experience in the world." Harry said, grimacing as Marcus cast a spell on his leg, numbing the pain there and cleaning away the spell, leaving the wound open to be healed.  
Marcus looked down at the quill and parchment working next to him, mentally adding to the working list of injuries being jotted down by the enchanted quill. "Oh Merlin, you sure can withstand a lot." Marcus praised, patting Harry's healed thigh. "Most would've died under such a barrage of attacks and violations." he said, letting his quill and parchment sweep away as he finished up healing Harry, ending by soothing away the swelling made by someone's stinging jinx. "I knew you were a gem."  
He clapped his hands once, rubbing them together as Harry sat up. "So what would you like as your reward, Golden boy?" he asked, looking at Harry and waiting for an answer dorm the bespectacled boy.  
"I want to know how my friends are doing." Harry answered simply. "I want a list of the dead of the Hogwarts battle and I want to know what happened to those I cared about."  
Marcus nodded slightly. "Very well. You deserve to know what happened, after that performance." He grabbed Harry's arms, spelled a fresh set of robes on him and drug him out of the room. "Let's go see, shall we?"  
Harry was immmediately assauted by the smell of blood as they moved from the guest's rooms, through the healing chamber and into the punishment area.He was sick to his stomach as they walked through the small crowds surrounding the patforms.  
"Now, Golden Boy." Marcus said, releasing Harry's arm. "Obedience test. Do not move or speak unless I allow it, understand?"  
Harry nodded his head in agreement, not saying anything to Marcus' pleasure.  
Marcus opened the door into the holding cages and ushered Harry inside. "Here's your would-be saviour!" Marcus called out to the people in the cages. "See him as he is now and you will understand that you truly have no hope of resisting us!"  
Harry's mouth went slack and hurt flashed in his eyes at being refered to like that by the dark-haired man, but more so at seeing multitudes of the people he once knew as friends and family strewn about the various cages, all of them either looking at him with hatred in their eyes or crying out to him to save them.  
"Harry! Harry, you're okay!" Harry's head snapped up in the direction of Hermione's voice, his eyes wide and relief clearely residing in their depths. He never would want to see his best friend in such a place, but he couldn't help being glad that she was alive.  
He looked up at Marcus, his eyes pleading for permission to go to her. When Marcus nodded Harry literally ran to the cage, throwing his arms through the bars and hugging her as best he could. "'Mione." he croaked, keeping his eyes from her nude body, less for modesty, but more for the horrible bruises covering her skin. "What happened?"  
Hermione pulled back, looking at him, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Harry, it's awful!" she whispered. "After you fell no one fought anymore." she shook her head, tears clouding her vision. "Everyone ran." she blinked rapidly her voice breaking, Me, Ron, Luna, and Neville, as well as a few others were trying to escape through the forbidden forest, but we were being chased by several death eaters..' she broke off when her voice choked. "N-Neville, the stupid arse, broke off from us and stayed behind to buy us a little time,....he was captured,..." she slumped to the floor, sobbing her eyes out. "I-I can s-still hear him screaming for mercy.."  
Harry's eyes were streaming tears by that point, his heart aching for the sweet, bumbling boy who had always blown up his cauldrons in the first year, and for his courageous team mate who had led their friends into a battle that he had fought bravely, protecting those he cared about until the very end.  
"Mione, what happened after that?" he asked, trying to calm her down. "Please, Hermione, tell me! I need to know!"  
Hermione's dead eyes looked over at him. "Luna was still alive when they found us the next day, but it was short-lived." she shook her head bitterly. "Hearing Neville's screams changed something inside of her...." she sighed. "Luna died after taking out two of the pursuers, she was stabbed through the neck by Rabastan Lestrange, she died screaming "Those loyal to the light will rise again." me, Ron, Cho and Oliver were all that was left."   
Harry bit his lips until he drew blood, the tears freely streaming down his cheeks. "And what happened to you four?" he asked.   
"Oliver took four combined crucios to the chest for Cho, he's in St Mungo's, his brain's addled by the magic. Ron, seeing them fall, panicked, he grabbed me and apparated, don't give me that look, Harry." Hermione said, glowering at the raven-haied boy who looked appaled at Ron's actions. "We had all agreed to save ourselves, at any cost." Harry nodded in understanding.   
"Oh." he said, barely able to speak the words as his mind, body and soul were over-loaded with the pain. "We apparated directly into Grimmauld place." Hermione said. "The wards had been taken down and they were waiting for us. Dolohov, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange."  
Harry's eyes flashed open at the names. The names of the same people who had, mere hours before, been violating him. "Ron went into a rage when he saw Bellatrix, he went after her, shouting about avenging Ginny and Molly, but to no avail,...he fell to the killing curse when she directed it at me." Hermione said, her voice cold and emotionless. "She sent his body to the ministry, she left it at the door of Arthur's office."   
Harry felt like retching again at the thoughts. "George and Percy are the only of Arthur's family left now, Harry." Hermione whispered. "Magonagall is dead too. Voldemort publicly executed her for not bowing to him. All of the order except Arthur and Snape are gone, they've started killing the muggle-borns, I'm actually only here waiting for my execution order." Hermione said, chuckling mirthlessly. "I never thought the day would come when I would see the things happen that I have..." she looked away from Harry, as if unable to face him again. "They killed Hagrid."  
That was the last straw. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He started screaming, tears streamed down his cheeks as Marcus grabbed him around the waist and began dragging him from the room. "Hermione! No!" Harry screamed, trying to get back to her.. "Hermione!!!" he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and his mind shut down as he faded into unconciousness.  
~  
I know that this hasn't exactly been a very abusive chapter, but ya know, I'm not really into that shit, so moving on to more shit, also called NON-CON, DRAMA, RAPE, and (dare I say it?) MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH which I'm not entirely into either, but still, it's better than slicing a person open piece by piece, which was the alternative to rape. Moving on  
-SM  
~  
Harry was broken. So broken that he was literally more puppet than human.   
Then came the day that he was to be fully handed over to Voldemort and his death eaters.  
*  
It was pleasantly warm inside of Malfoy Manor on that day, but it did nothing to warm the chill in Draco's body. He prepared for the guests in the way he always did. Bathed, dressed, brushed his hair and made sure he looked like an angel. Which he quite honestly did when he opted for white robes, the shining colour making his face glow.  
He left his bedroom when his house elf told him that the guests were arriving. He decended the stairs in a grand fashion, earning himself quite a few appreciative looks from fellow death eaters.   
"You look absolutely stunning, Draco." Marcus complimented when he saw him entering the grand hall.   
Draco smiled at the black-haired boy and whispered a thank you, even though he really just wanted to kill him for destroying the boy he lo-cared about.  
Draco slowly walked to the table and stood next to his seat, waiting, until the dark lord had arrived, to sit down. When he did, Draco wished he was already sitting down for his legs went weak at the sight of Harry obediently crawling behind Voldemort, being led by a strand of shadow around his throat.   
Voldemort stopped for a moment beside Draco and looked him up and down. "My my, Draco, you look amazing!" He said, carefully resting his hand on Draco's chest and thumbing at the clasp of the young slytherin's robes. "I have to admit, were you not one of my own, I would love to have you as my pet as well." He admitted, pulling his hand back to his own person.  
Draco nearly lost the small contents of his stomach, but was able to force it to stay and force a small smile as well. "Thank you, My lord." he said, looking at the ground as if he was flattered and merely being shy. "I am glad you are so pleased with my appearance."  
Voldemort smiled widely, exposing his sharp, pointed teeth and began laughing as he moved down the table, the sound was sharp and cruel, making Draco's skin crawl. "Yes, Draco,...." he said, taking his seat at the end of the table, leaving Harry to sit quietly next to his chair as he fixed Draco with a sly grin. "But,...are you really one of my own?"  
Draco nearly lost the small contents of his stomach, but was able to force it to stay and force a small smile as well. "Thank you, My lord." he said, looking at the ground as if he was flattered and merely being shy. "I am glad you are so pleased with my appearance."  
Voldemort smiled widely, exposing his sharp, pointed teeth and began laughing as he moved down the table, the sound was sharp and cruel, making Draco's skin crawl. "Yes, Draco,...." he said, taking his seat at the end of the table, leaving Harry to sit quietly next to his chair as he fixed Draco with a sly grin. "But,...are you really one of my own?"  
Draco's throat went dry and his eyes widened a little, but he was able to add a look of surprise just in time to simply look like he was completely shocked at the accusation. "Whatever do you mean, My lord?" he asked, hoping to god that he sounded adequately innocent.  
"I mean, Draco,"Voldemort said, motioning to Peter, who was standing by a door to the side of the table. "That you were, regretably, implicated as a part of a rather fool-hardy plan to free my little pet here." Voldemort finshed his little speech of sorts by petting Harry on the head.  
Draco's sparkling grey gaze flashed from Voldemort to Peter, who was opening the door to reveal Severus Snape. What was left of Severus Snape, would be a better way to say it. He was wearing ragged robes that barely covered his body, his bared skin was covered in blood, some fresh, some dried and there were some very obvious breaks, his nose, his left arm appeared to be shattered and, seemingly quite a few ribs were cracked if not broken in half, if Draco could tell from the way the older man was holding everything away from his chest.  
"I have no knowledge of such a plan." Draco whispered, quoting the words Severus had spoken to him not three days before, just before the older man had left to try and free Harry.  
"Yes that's what he said you'd say." Voldemort said, smirking at Draco, whilst Narcissa started sobbing openly into her palm.   
"That's rubbish." Draco said, trying to make his voice sound strong, yet nearly breaking at the sight of the two people he lov-cared about most sitting there, both broken, in different ways, but with the same results. "I am loyal to you and you alone, My lord."  
Voldemort looked him up and down, his red eyes glittering strangely. "Very well, Draco." he said, smiling again at the young boy. "I will give you one way to put this whole incident, and these accusations against you, behind us." he said, fixing Draco with a cruel glare.   
Draco nodded curtly, his stomach curling and a dark frown to appear on his brow. "And that is...?"  
"As we all know, traitors are not allowed to live here in my inner circle.." Voldemort said, looking around the table at the death eaters, most of which were nodding in confirmation to his words. "Therefore, you can rid us of the one we have." he said, looking at Draco appraisingly, smirking when the blonde boy's eyes filled with horror.   
"K-kill him?" Draco choked, earning snickers from several others around the room. "Y-you want me to kill hi-"  
"Kill him. Yes, I want you to end his pathetic life right here in front of me." Voldemort spat. "And if you don't have the stomach for it, you can die with him."  
Draco shook his head quickly, pushing himself up, having been prepared for this situation, he knew what to do as he rounded the table and came face-to-face with the black-haired man who had cared for him for the last 4 years.  
'Draco, you know what you must do.' Severus' voice echoed in Draco's head, causing tears to unbiddenly well in the boy's stormy grey eyes.   
'But I can't.' Draco thought, his eyes slipping over Severus' form, the mangled body of the man who had so many times held Draco as he fell asleep, and so many times protected him from harm.  
'You must, Draco. Believe me, as much as it kills me to leave you, you need to be kept safe.' Severus' dark eyes sparkled with tears matching Draco's.   
Draco shook his head, wiping away the tears cascading down his pale-as-snow cheeks. "No I don't." he said aloud, walking over to Severus and throwing his arms carefully around the broken man. "I love you, and I'd die without you." he refused to listen to the shocked gasps of horror and surprise from the other's, focusing simply on his godfather.   
"I love you too, stupid boy." Severus said, a note of amusement in his voice as his good arm wrapped around Draco's waist.  
"Let's die together." Draco whispered, smiling at Severus, his tears falling freely, though they weren't entirely sad tears. "Let's die together and go somewhere better."  
Severus rolled his eyes. "We're going to hell, Draco." he said, making Draco glad that the last thing he would see of Severus was his snarky self that Draco had fallen in love with.  
Draco shrugged. "At least we won't be condemned for having sex all the time." he said, making Severus smirk as he pulled Draco closer and their lips connected, joining them for eternity as they were enveloped by green light..  
-  
THE END  
I honetly have no idea how it went from Marcus/Harry to Draco/Harry to Severus/Draco, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) I was so fudging depressed while writing this, but it kind of helps. (STOP FUDGING ASKING FOR SLAVERY FICS, FOR MY SANITY'S SAKE! THEY'RE DESTROYING ME, EVEN THOUGH THEY INFURIATE AND FASCINATE ME! I LOVE FLUFF, LET'S STICK WITH FLUFFY LOVE AND (POSSIBLY) A BIT OF NON-CON NOW AND AGAIN, ENOUGH SLAVERY!)  
~Severa Kelsa Malfoy~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
